Au commencement
by Rose d'Epine
Summary: Bonnie en cherchant un moyen de contrer Klaus, décide d'envoyer Caroline quelques jours avant le rituel afin de sauver Jenna et is les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu et elle atterrit en 1492 en Angleterre. Klaus/Caroline
1. Le signe

_Bonjours, voici ma première fanfic sur TVD, l'histoire peut paraître inhabituel et j'espère que vous ne reculerez pas face au couple mis en avant dans cette fanfic: Klaus/Caroline. Ne vous inquiètez pas Klaus ne deviendra pas gentil, c'est promis. Ce chapitre est plutôt long, il met en place l'intrigue mais dans l'avenir mes chapitres seront de longueurs inégales. J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous plaira, j'ai déjà prévu tous ce qui allait se passé prochainement, il manque plus que je rédige les chapitres. J'espère avoir vos avis car je ne suis pas sûre de moi, donc si vous avez des critiques n'hésitez pas. si c'est trop confus n'hésitez pas à poser des questions. Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

><p>«Tu dois pouvoir faire quelque chose, Bonnie ! Insista Caroline<p>

- C'est complètement dingue ce que tu me demandes de faire, répondit Bonnie, tu te rends compte des conséquences ?

- Je te demande juste de rétablir l'équilibre de na la nature, se justifia Caroline.

- L'équilibre de la nature ? C'est trop tard pour ça...

- Non ! Bonnie tu sais très bien que Tyler ne devrait pas être ainsi. Les hybrides sont contraire à toute les lois de la nature.

- Je sais Caroline, soupira Bonnie, et je suis désolée que ça soit arrivé à Tyler. Je vais essayé essayer de trouver une solution.

- Merci Bonnie, dit Caroline en se jetant dans les brase de son amie, je suis désolée de t'en demander autant. »

Les deux jeunes filles s'étreignirent pendant plusieurs minutes. Caroline était rongée par la culpabilité, elle savait que Bonnie faisait tout son possible pour contrôler la situation.

« Elena nous attends au Mystic Grill », l'informa Bonnie en rompant leur étreinte.

Caroline suivit calmement Bonnie à l'intérieur du Mystic Grill. L'espoir était à nouveau revenu dans le cœur de Caroline. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose : récupérer Tyler tel qu'il avait été avant sa transformation en hybride. Ces dernières semaines après Homecoming, le jeune hybride ignorait Caroline et flirtait avec tous ce qui avait une poitrine imposante et des longues jambes. Caroline ne le montrait pas mais elle souffrait de cette attitude. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Tyler l'ignore ainsi. La jeune fille reconnaissait être en faute. Tyler avait essayé d'agir au mieux en l'écartant des événements de Homecoming. Mais rester avec Tyler signifier laissé Klaus avoir une emprise sur sa vie et ça elle ne le permettrait pas.

« Salut les filles, » fit sombrement Elena en jetant un regard désapprobateur par dessus l'épaule de Caroline.

Caroline se retourna et suivit le regard de son amie. Klaus était assis en face du comptoir en compagnie de Tyler et d'une autre jeune femme qui se tenait un peu trop près de Tyler. Ils avaient l'air tous les trois absorbés par leurs conversation. Caroline tendit son oreille et écouta ce qu'ils se disaient.

_« Je sis persuadé que tout rentrera dans l'ordre bientôt. Le conseil devra collaborer, c'est dans leur intérêt, expliqua Klaus._

_- Je ne sais pas si ma mère va être d'accord avec ce genre de tractation,répondit Tyler._

_Ta mère ne sera pas un problème, elle verra qu'il n'y a pas d'autres options. J'ai contacté aussi le shérif... »_

Klaus s'interrompit, il avait remarqué que Caroline les espionnait de façon très peu discrète. Il lui adressa un sourire moqueur auquel la jeune fille resta indifférente. Du moins physiquement. Intérieurement, Caroline bouillonnait de colère contre Klaus. Surtout qu'elle n'appréciait pas la référence à sa mère. La jeune ne souhaitait en aucun cas que sa mère soit mêlait à tous ça. Elle vit Tyler et son « amie » sortir du Mystic Grill. Ce dernier n'adressa pas un seul regard à Caroline. La vampire baissa la tête tristement et décida enfin de s'asseoir en face d'Elena.

« Je suis sûre qu'avec le temps ça ira mieux, l'a consola Bonnie.

- Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens Caroline, j'ai ressentis exactement la même chose avec Stefan. ajouta Elena »

Caroline retint un soupir d'exaspération, comme d'habitude Elena ramenait toujours tout à elle.

« Estime-toi heureuse de ne pas subir les insultes et les railleries, continua-t-elle d'un air maussade, je suis vraiment désolée, tous ce qui se passe ici est ma faute.

- Non Elena, tous ce qui se passe ici est de la faute de Klaus, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, l'a consola Bonnie.

Caroline eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Encore une fois, elle se retint de tout commentaires, elle ne voulait pas subir son amie en mode martyr. Ces temps-ci, Caroline ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être énervée par l'attitude d'Elena. Caroline était consciente qu'Elena avait subit beaucoup d'épreuves, mais n'étais-ce pas le cas de tous le monde ? Damon avait perdu Stefan qui lui-même avait perdu son humanité, Bonnie rencontrait des problèmes avec ses pouvoirs et ne pouvait garantir la sécurité de la ville face à Klaus. Le plan pour tuer Klaus avait été un échec. Caroline s'était fait torturé par son propre père qui avait faillit mourir des mains ou plutôt des dents de Damon.

Depuis quelques temps, Caroline avait nettement l'impression que l'amitié qu'elle et Bonnie avait pour Elena ne fonctionnait que dans un seul sens. Caroline et Bonnie se faisaient un point d'honneur à être présente pour Elena, seulement l'inverse était plutôt rare. Caroline trouvait qu'Elena passée beaucoup plus de temps avec Damon. Selon Elena, Damon l'a comprenait mieux que personne.

_Comme si moi et Bonnie on était trop bête pour comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, pensa amèrement Caroline._

Du point de vu de Caroline, Elena aimait un peu trop l'attention que lui portait l'aîné des Salvatore.

« Alors, amusante cette réunion entre amies ? », demanda une voix que Caroline ne connaissait que trop bien.

Klaus se tenait devant elles, avec toujours ce sourire moqueur qui agacait Caroline. La jeune fille sentait la colère se déversait en elle. Elle n'avait qu'une envie s'était de se lever de sa chaise et de lui faire ravaler son sourire par n'importe quel moyen. Elle sentit quelqu'un lui touchait la main. Il s'agissait de Bonnie qui l'observait avec une air inquiet. La jeune sorcière pouvait sentir la tension qui montait en Caroline. Et malheureusement pour elle, cela n'avait pas non plus échappé à Klaus.

« Bébé vampire qui sort ses crocs, mon dieux je devrais commencer à m'inquiéter, » déclara Klaus d'un air faussement effrayé.

Caroline le toisa d'un air furieux. Elle détestait ne pas être prise au sérieux. Elle savait que c'était stupide de s'attendre à ça de la part de quelqu'un comme Klaus mais elle n'aimait pas qu'on se moque d'elle ainsi.

« Finalement bébé vampire choisit de ne pas sortir ses crocs », constata Klaus avec une moue déçu sur son visage, « Sage décision ».

Bonnie observait d'un air inquiet les tremblements de rage qui secouaient le corps de Caroline. Elena avait retenus sa respiration. Une lueur de panique passa dans ses grands yeux bruns. Quant à Klaus, il souriait toujours à Caroline. Il se rapprocha d'elle et tendit son visage vers les oreilles de caroline pour lui murmurer une phrase qu'elle seule pouvait entendre.

« C'est dommage, Tyler m'a assuré que la plupart du temps tu es _très _distrayante », souffla Klaus d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu.

S'en était trop pour Caroline. Elle entendit vaguement les cris paniqués de Bonnie et Elena lorsqu'elle se leva brusquement et retourna d'un mouvement brusque la table devant laquelle elle avait été assise. Cette dernière tomba à terre en causant un grand fracas. Le silence régnait et tous les clients observaient ce qui allait se passer. C'était certainement la première fois que Caroline perdait ainsi son sang-froid.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Klaus. Caroline regrettait déjà son geste mais elle subissait beaucoup trop de pression. Ses émotions de vampires exacerbés ne pouvaient supporter plus. Elle n'était pas Elena qui se contentait de subir sans broncher.

« Voilà qui est intéressant. Aurais-tu un problème de contrôle, Caroline ? », se moqua Klaus.

Bonnie s'était levée et posa sa main sur les épaules de Caroline. La jeune fille sentit une pression insistante de cette dernière et recula.

« Je.. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air... », bégaya Caroline en prenant sa veste.

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement une fois sortit de l'atmosphère étouffante du Mystic Grill. Elle inspira une bouffée d'air frais. Bien que cela ne lui soit plus nécessaire, elle se sentait vivante à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait. Trop d'émotions s'étaient accumulées en elle ces dernières semaines. Elle avait besoin de décompresser. Elle se sentit désolée de laisser Elena et Bonnie en compagnie de Klaus, mais il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle revienne.

Elle se dirigea vers le parking et aperçu une silhouette qui n'était autre que Tyler. Ce dernier était accompagné de la jeune fille que Caroline avait aperçus tôt au Mystic Grill. Certainement une hybride. Elle savait qu'elle le regretterait mais se dirigea vers Tyler.

« Tyler... commença-t-elle doucement.

- Je suis occupé Caroline, coupa le jeune hybride.

- Je vois ça...

- A quoi t'attendais-tu franchement ? demanda-t-il agacé.

- Je ne sais pas, » répondit tristement Caroline.

Tyler fit signe à la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait de partir sans lui.

« Il ne se passe rien avec elle. C'est toi que j'aime, déclara-t-il d'une voix tremblante de colère, mais tu ne peux pas venir me voir et me reprocher mon comportement, Caroline. C'est toi qui a choisi de rompre. J'ai toujours essayé de faire du mieux que je pouvais avec toi lorsque je suis devenus un hybride. Mais ce n'est jamais suffisant, tu préfères choisir tes amies qui en ont clairement rien à foutre de toi ! »

Caroline resta un moment silencieuse, secouait par ce que Tyler lui disait.

« Tyler, tu sais bien que... bredouilla Caroline les larmes au yeux.

- Épargne-moi tes leçons de morales. Tu es devenus pire qu'Elena, ricana Tyler, Je n'ai jamais aimé les filles comme Elena, je suis amoureux de toi parce que tu es pétillante, joyeuse. J'adorais ta joie de vivre. Mais je n'aime pas que tu te comportes comme un parfait petit vampire. Tu n'es rien de plus que l'ombre d'Elena.»

Caroline tremblait de colère et de tristesse, elle avait toujours été sensible aux comparaisons entre elle et Elena. Tyler le savait très bien.

« Je suis désolée Tyler , répondit tristement Caroline.

- Désolée de quoi au juste ? demanda ce dernier à présent en colère, Tu m'as carrément tourné le dos. Tu peux supporter Damon après tous ce qu'il t'as fait subir quant tu étais humaine mais tu es incapable de m'accepter juste parce que je suis engendré par Klaus. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

- Je ne savais pas », souffla Caroline qui pleurait pour de bon.

Ils s'observèrent un moment, puis Tyler s'avança doucement et prit Caroline dans ces bras. La jeune fille plongea son visage dans le cou de ce dernier. Elle adorait l'odeur de Tyler. Si seulement elle pouvait passer la journée ainsi. Caroline sentit les mains de Tyler lui caressaient les cheveux. Elle se détendit un peu plus contre lui et profita autant qu'elle put de cette étreinte. Tyler lui manquait horriblement. Il avait été à la fois son petit-amis et son confident. Elle se sentait atrocement seule sans lui.

« J'interromps quelque chose ? » s'enquit une voix froide néanmoins légèrement moqueuse.

Caroline se détacha de Tyler pour faire face à Klaus qui se tenait immobile devant eux. Encore une fois, elle sentit à nouveau de la colère montait en elle. Elle voulait tellement frappé de toute ses forces le visage angélique de Klaus. Ce dernier l'observait avec amusement, puis il posa son regard sur Tyler.

« Si tu veux je peux revenir plus tard, proposa Klaus d'un air faussement compréhensif.

Tyler hocha négativement la tête.

- De toute façon Caroline allait partir », répondit Tyler en s'éloignant froidement de la jeune fille.

Alors que Tyler quittait le parking, Caroline vit Klaus lui adressait un clin d'œil. Sans savoir pourquoi, Caroline était pratiquement sûre qu'il espionnait sa conversation avec Tyler depuis le début et avait fait acte de présence à la fin uniquement pour lui rappelé que Tyler le servait désormais. Cela frustrée Caroline, au moment ou elle pensait tenir à nouveau Tyler, il lui glissait entre les doigts à cause de Klaus.

Les yeux toujours humides, la jeune fille décida de filer en cour sans attendre ses amies. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer à nouveau dans le Mystic Grill après ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

><p>Ses premières heures de cours furent un enfer, Caroline n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle s'endormit durant le cour de mathématique.<p>

_« Je te conseille d'allée jusqu'au bout de l'idée,fit une voix que Caroline ne connaissait pas, tu ne peux pas changer ce qui va arriver. Ce qui doit se passer se passera, mais tu peux alléger la peine des gens. Trouve la montre gousset d'or dans l'ancienne chambre d'Abby et sauve ce qui peut être sauvé Mais n'oublies pas, que malgré tout rien ne peut changer. Pour sauver des vies, d'autres devront être sacrifiées... »_

« Alors mademoiselle Forbes ? » l'a réveilla le prof de math.

Caroline sursauta et bégaya des excuses.

« Faites-moi le plaisir de suivre le cour ou au moins faites semblent de vous y intéresser », continua le professeur de math.

Toute la classe éclata de rire. Caroline toujours troublait par son rêve prit note d'en parler à Bonnie.

Ce fut à midi que Caroline retrouva Elena au self.

« Caroline , s'écria Elena, tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ce matin.

- Désolée Elena, c'est juste que...

- Je comprends ne t'inquiètes pas. Moi non plus je ne suis pas heureuse de rencontrer tous les jours le visage de l'homme qui a tué Jenna. »

Elena avait raison cette fois. Klaus avait tué Jenna sous ses yeux. Cela ne devait pas être simple et caroline enviait le contrôle qu'Elena avait sur elle-même.

« J'ai croisé Tyler, fit brusquement Caroline

- Alors ?

- Ca s'est plus ou moins bien passé. Mais il m'accuse de lui avoir tourné le dos...

- Comment peut-il te dire ça ? S'écria Elena d'un air furieux, tu as toujours été là depuis qu'il est devenu un loup garou Caroline. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher !

- Je sais mais peut être qu'en rompant avec lui, je l'ai laissé à la merci de Klaus.

- Non, c'est faux, affirma Elena, regarde moi et Stefan. Stefan n'est même pas engendré à Klaus et je n'ai rien pu faire. Alors je n'imagine même pas avec Tyler.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça sombrement Caroline, mais j'aimerais faire quelque chose.

- A ce sujet, Bonnie a décidé d'agir », révéla Elena.

Caroline fronça les sourcils, elle savait que Bonnie avait dû prendre en compte sa conversation avec elle ce matin.

« Que fait-elle ? demanda Caroline en remplissant son plateau de nourriture.

-Elle a lancé une formule pour attendre un signe pour agir, répondit mystérieusement Elena.

- Un signe ? Quel genre de signe ?

- Un rêve, une marque dans le ciel, un animal au comportement étrange, ce genre de truc. » marmonna Elena en se servant des frites.

Les deux amies s'installèrent sur une table isolée et commencèrent leurs repas. Après avoir surveillé si Tyler était présent ou pas, Caroline se pencha vers Elena.

« A-t-elle reçu un signe ?

- Non, répondit Elena, et d'autant plus que le signe peut être adressé à n'importe qui.

- Et une fois qu'elle trouvera le signe, que devra-t-elle faire ?

- Elle doit le déchiffrer, le signe lui indiquera la marche à suivre », répondit vaguement Elena.

Les deux jeunes filles terminèrent leurs repas en silence. Caroline réfléchissait à son rêve. Et si c'était le signe. Alors qu'elle allait déposé son plateau, elle rompit le silence.

« J'ai justement fait un rêve étrange en math » fit Caroline.

Elena l'observa d'un air étonnée et Caroline lui raconta son rêve.

« Tu dois le dire à Bonnie, fit Elena après avoir écouté son amie, c'est sûrement le signe. On a qu'un seul cour cet aprem, et c'est histoire avec Alaric. On peut donc le sécher, il nous couvrira. »

Les deux jeunes filles après avoir mis au courant Alaric du plan de Bonnie, s'échappèrent du lycée et se rendirent chez leur amie.

* * *

><p>Bonnie les accueillit et fut surprise de ce que Caroline lui révéla.<p>

« _L'ancienne chambre d'Abby..._ Abby est ma mère, leur expliqua Bonnie, ton rêve dit clairement qu'une montre gousset nous permettra de limité les dégâts qu'a commis Klaus sans pour autant le tuer. Cette montre se trouve, toujours d'après ton rêve, dans l'ancienne chambre de ma mère »

Bonnie conduisit Elena et Caroline dans cette chambre. Elle décidèrent de l'a fouiller de fond en comble. C'était une pièce chaleureuse qui paraissait encore habitée. Après quelques heures de fouilles se fut Elna qui trouva la montre gousset, cachée dans l'une des nombreuses veste de la mère de Bonnie.

Après avoir consulté son grimoire, le visage de Bonnie prit un air grave.

« Cette montre sert à remonter le temps »

Un silence stupéfait tomba. Caroline ne savait pas que les sorcières pouvaient autant intervenir dans les évènements.

« Elle n'est utilisable que deux fois : pour l'allée et le retour. L'ennuie c'est que lorsque tu atterris dans le passé, tu es séparée de cette montre. Elle se trouve dans un lieux qui doit t'aider durant ta quête. Et tu ne pourras repartir que si tu l'as retrouve »

Caroline soupira d'agacement et regrettait pour la centième fois que le plan de Damon pour tuer Klaus eut échoué.

« Une seule personne peut être envoyée. Le rituel est simple mais il faut certains ingrédients : Les voyages dans le temps ont toujours une cause. Il faut un objet de cette cause ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche. expliqua Bonnie toujours plongée dans son grimoire.

- On pourrait utilisé le sang de Tyler. L'une de nous pourrait remonter le temps avant que Klaus ne revienne à Mystic Fall et mettre au point un plan pour récupérer Stefan, sauver Tyler et faire en sorte que Mikael arrive à Mystic Fall avant Klaus, proposa Elena.

- L'ennui, c'est que le signe a clairement dit que l'on ne pouvait changé le passé, Klaus restera vivant quoiqu'on fasse. Fit Bonnie en levant son regard du grimoire.

- Mais on peut toujours sauver Tyler et Stefan ou peut être même Jenna et John. » Contra Caroline

Une lueur d'espoir passa dans le regard d'Elena.

« Très bien, soupira Bonnie, ça semble être une bonne idée. Bon la cause de notre voyage va être Jenna, il me faut un objet à elle. Si je fais atterrir l'une de vous avant le rituel pour sauver Jenna, arrangez-vous pour sauver le maximum de vie. »

Elena sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Jérémy pour lui demander d'apporter un objet appartenant à Jenna. Caroline posa un regard inquiet sur Bonnie.

« Il faut être sûre de notre coup. Beaucoup de choses peuvent mal tournées.

- C'est notre seule chance Caroline, répondit Bonnie.

- Je sais, mais tous ça m'inquiète beaucoup. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, Jérémy entra chez Bonnie accompagné par... Damon.

« Qu'est-ce que vous complotez ? » questionna le vampire l'air furieux de ne pas avoir été mis au courant.

Bonnie lui expliqua son plan et quand elle eut terminée, Damon toisa elena d'un air furieux.

« Et je suppose que tu t'es dévouée pour cette mission bénévole, dit-il d'un ton acide.

- Damon, il s'agit des gens que j'aime, je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre le faire à ma place...

- Je vais le faire ! » Coupa Caroline d'un ton brusque.

Bonnie se tourna vers elle d'un air satisfait.

« Je suis d'accord, c'est Caroline qui a reçu le signe et ses chances de réussites sont plus élevées que les tiennes, Elena. C'est un vampire, justifia Bonnie.

- Je suis d'accord avec la sorcière pour une fois, grinça Damon, c'est à Barbie d'y aller. »

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel, elle savait très bien que Damon prendrait n'importe quel prétexte pour éviter qu'Elena accomplisse cette mission. Mais elle se garda bien de le contredire. Elena garda le silence et lui lança un regard inquiet. Caroline lui donna un sourire qui se voulut rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Elena, tout ira bien »,l'a rassura Caroline

Pendant ce temps Bonnie avait poussé les meubles du salon et les canapés afin de dégager sa partie central dans laquelle elle avait tracé un étrange cercle. A l'intérieur de ce cercle, elle disposa l'objet de Jenna qui avait été apporté par Jérémy.

« Bon puisque tout est décidé, il est temps de passer à l'action. »Fit Bonnie en traçant un dernier symbole.

La jeune sorcière se saisit de la montre gousset et l'a remonta. Elle fit signe à Caroline de se placer à l'intérieur du cercle et se mit à réciter d'étrange parole. Damon observait Bonnie avec un air agacé sur le visage, il détestait toute cette attente. Il lança un bref regard à Caroline.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un avant Katherine, elle s'appelait Elizabeth Fell, personne pas même Stefan était au courant. Une fois que tu seras revenus avant le rituel, trouve-moi et sers-toi de cette information pour prouver que tu dis la vérité. Je t'aiderais. Tu n'as pas intérêt à échouer Barbie. », l'a prévint Damon.

Caroline hocha la tête, elle n'avait pas non plus l'attention d'échouer.

Bonnie cessa de parler et s'approcha de Caroline.

« Pour revenir dans le présent tu auras besoin de cette montre et d'une sorcière. N'oublies pas, la montre n'atterrira pas au même endroit que toi dans le passé. Il est important que tu l'as trouve car le lieux ou elle se trouve sera primordiale dans ta mission. » fit Bonnie en remettant la montre gousset à Caroline.

A la minute ou les mains de Caroline entrèrent en contact avec l'objet, la jeune fille se sentit lentement défaillir. Tout autour d'elle devint noir. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela durerait, elle était dans un état comateux avec une impression de flotte. Peu à peu, elle se sentit sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre, une odeur étrange mêlée de pourriture et d'odeur de cuisine flottée, Caroline ouvrit enfin les yeux malgré le fait qu'elle se sentait encore fatiguée. Elle s'étira et se redressa, elle se trouvait par terre sur un tapis miteux dans une petite ruelle. A la vue de celle-ci, un sentiment d'horreur l'envahit. Bonnie avait commis une erreur. Caroline n'était pas à la bonne époque et elle pouvait aussi constater qu'elle n'était certainement pas à Mystic Fall.


	2. Erreur et nostalgie

_Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews. Cela m'encourage vraiment à continuer cette histoire donc merci encore. Je vous souhaite bonne année 2012 et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre._

* * *

><p>Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Caroline restait immobile.<p>

_Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler la panique qui l'envahissait. La rue dans laquelle elle se trouvait, était jonchée de déchés et de cadavres d'animaux. Très peu peuplée, la jeune fille commençait néanmoins à attirer l'attention des rares passants présents. Et pour cause, ils observaient d'un air stupéfait l'étrange accoutrement dans lequel Caroline se trouvait : Un jean slim noir et un décolleté plongeant bleue ainsi que des ballerines en guise de chaussure.

La jeune fille n'osait pas se lever, de peur d'attirer encore plus l'attention. Elle n'avait jamais été douée en histoire mais Caroline pouvait assurément dire qu'elle avait fait un bond de plusieurs siècles en arrière au lieux de quelques mois comme cela avait été prévu initialement. En observant la rue, Caroline en déduisit qu'elle avait atterrit vers le XVe ou XVIe siècle.

Elle sentit une main lui secouait l'épaule. Caroline se retourna et vit une jeune fille d'allure assez maigre l'observait d'un air inquiet. Elle portait en guise de robe des haillons blancs et gris qui traînaient dans le sol boueux. Ses cheveux châtain sale étaient attaché en queue de cheval. Il était évident que cette jeune fille avait besoin d'une bonne douche et d'un bon coup de peigne dans ses cheveux.

« Vous devez me suivre, il ne faut surtout pas que vous attiriez l'attention », chuchota la jeune inconnue en jetant un regard paniqué vers l'attroupement qui commencé à se former autour de Caroline.

Caroline se leva et observa l'inconnue jeter une sorte de poudre en direction de l'attroupement. Un étrange brouillard les envahit et Caroline entendit des hurlements dans lesquels elle distinguait vaguement les mots : « sorcellerie », « suppôt du diable »...

« Je m'appelle Mary. », l'informa sa sauveuse, « Je suis une sorcière et je sais ce que vous êtes. »

Mary conduisit Caroline dans une sorte de grange. La jeune vampire sentit à nouveau une odeur nauséabonde, si elle avait été humaine, elle serait certainement en train de vomir tellement l'odeur paraissait insupportable. Mary lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une des chaises en bois, et partit dans une arrière pièce laissant Caroline observait son environnement. En plus de l'odeur horrible, le lieux dans lequel elle se trouvait était très peu meublé. Il contenait une table avec un banc. Le sol était recouvert de paille, et Caroline pouvait voir plus loin des poules et des cochons se baladant librement dans la grange.

_Ce n'est pas du tout comme dans les films, songea Caroline._

Mary ne devait ps venir d'une famille noble, au vu du lieux et de sa façon de s'habiller. Caroline se doutait bien que Mary était certainement une sorcière. Mais elle ne comprenait pas comment elle l'avait trouvé.

Mary fit de nouveau irruption dans la grange et tendit à Caroline une robe en toile faite de haillon gris et marron. La jeune vampire observa les vêtements d'un air dégoûté mais se résigna à les mettre. Elle retira tous ses accessoires venant du XXIe siècle et les donna à Mary qui décida de les brûler dans un coin éloigné de la grange.

"Je sais d'où vous venez, j'ai sentis une énergie anormale s'accumuler il y a peu de temps. Cette énergie m'a mené à vous. Vous venez d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Caroline.

- Vous n'êtes pas de cette époque si j'en juge par votre accoutrement. Devina Mary.

- Vous avez raison.

- C'est très grave. L'équilibre de la nature a été bouleversé. Il est de mon devoir de le rétablir et vous allez commencé par me raconter votre histoire."

Caroline garda le silence durant plusieurs minutes et se lança finalement dans son récit. Elle n'omit aucuns détail, de sa transformation en vampire, au rituel de Klaus et aux nombreux morts causé par ce dernier. Mary l'écouta attentivement d'un air grave. Une fois qu'elle eût terminé, Mary se leva et lui montra un livre contenant une gravure représentant un rituel.

« Est-ce ce rituel que votre amie a mis en place ? », demanda Mary.

Caroline reconnaissant les symboles et le cercle répondit affirmativement, en précisant qu'il y avait une montre gousset. A cette information Mary fronça les sourcils.

« Une... montre...gousset.. », répéta doucement Mary, « Je ne suis pas sûre de connaître la nature de cet objet, mais il vous donne l'heure si j'ai bien compris ?

- Oui, répondit Caroline, et il est important, sans cet objet personne ne pourra me renvoyer à mon époque.

- Et cet objet se trouve dans un lieu important pour ta quête ? J'en déduis donc que peut être, vous n'êtes pas ici par erreur.

- Vraiment ? S'écria Caroline d'un air stupéfait, mais pourquoi suis-je ici et ou sommes-nous ?

- Nous sommes à Londres, répondit Mary avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Londres ? Oh mon Dieux ! C'est encore pire que je ne le pensais, fit Caroline en se levant de sa chaise avec un air paniqué sur le visage.

- Calmez-vous mon amie, l'a rassura Mary, le destin vous a conduit ici. Cela veut dire que vous devez accomplir quelque chose.

- Mais quoi ? Je ne connais même pas cette époque et encore moins Londres.

- Nous trouverons, assura Mary, gardez en tête que la raison première de votre voyage est de sauvé des vies. »

Caroline sentit la présence d'une autre personne, et se tourna pour voir une jeune femme identique à Mary se tenir sur le seuil de la grange. De toute évidence, elles étaient sœur jumelle.

« Laisser-moi vous présentez ma sœur Anne », fit Mary, « elle est aussi une sorcière »

Anne observa Caroline avec beaucoup de curiosité et lança un regard interrogateur à Mary.

« Anne, je te présente Caroline, c'est un vampire. »

Après avoir jaugeait du regard Caroline, Anne fit une courte révérence et partit en courant dans l'arrière salle de la grange. Mary l'a regarda avec un air attendrissant.

« Pardonnez la timidité de ma sœur, les sorcières et les vampires n'ont pas les meilleures relations et la plupart des vampires sont d'un rang très élevé à Londres, expliqua Mary en fermant son grimoire.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit poliment Caroline, je suis moi-même un peu chamboulée...

- Chamboulée ? Reprit Mary d'un air sceptique, je n'avais jamais entendu un tel terme. »

Caroline se gifla mentalement. Elle ne devait pas oublier qu'elle ne se trouvait plus au XXIe siècle. Il fallait qu'elle surveille son langage.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, ce n'est pas un terme adéquate, répondit Caroline en baissant la tête.

- Ce n'est rien, mais faites attentions, nous vivons une époque dangereuse, pas seulement pour les humains. Il ne faut surtout pas attirer l'attention sur vous. J'ai un plan à vous proposer, mais il n'est pas dit qu'il fonctionne.

- Je vous écoute, assura Caroline.

- Tant que vous êtes du même statut social que moi, vous n'obtiendrez rien du tout. Mais si votre position est trop élevé à Londres, vous risquez de vous faire remarquer. Cependant, je connais une famille dont le chef est un baron. Ils sont plutôt isolés et n'ont point d'enfant. Avec votre hypnose et ma magie, vous pourriez vous infiltrer dans cette famille en leur faisant croire que vous êtes leur fille.

- Mais ils ne voudront...

- Ce que je voulais vous dire, coupa brusquement Mary, c'est que nous allons fabriquer des souvenirs dans leurs esprits avec vous. Ainsi vous vous ferez passé pour leur unique fille qui est restée durant toute son enfance dans un couvent. Et moi et Anne seront vos prétendues bonne. »

Cela paraissait un bon plan, et Caroline n'avait pas d'autres idées. Elle était extrêmement inquiète de s'introduire dans une famille de baron. La jeune fille ne savait pas comment se comporter dans une telle famille. Il était évident qu'il lui faudrait un temps d'adaptation. D'autant plus que la jeune fille sentit un autre problème se poser : sa faim. Depuis plusieurs minutes, sa mâchoire l'élançait et ses dent lui faisait terriblement mal. Caroline se sentait dessécher et avait un besoin de plus en plus insistant de boire du sang. Il allait falloir y remédier et rapidement avant qu'elle ne saute à la gorge d'un innocent. Caroline serra les dents et tenta d'ignorer la soif de sang.

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, je vais faire venir le baron de Stasbury ici, quand vous le verrez, hypnotisez-le et faites-lui croire que vous êtes sa fille, je me chargerais de lui implanter des souvenirs fictif sur vous. »

Caroline hocha la tête et Mary se retira de la grange. Une fois seule la jeune fille réfléchissait. Elle ne connaissait rien de cette époque, ni les manières ou les coutumes ou même la façon de s'exprimer. Bien sûre elle allait y remédier. Il lui suffirait d'observer la façon dont les gens de cette époque se comportaient. Caroline avait toujours posséder une forte capacité d'adaptation, quelque soit la situation. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait survécu en tant que vampire.

« Vous devez avoir soif », fit timidement une voix.

Caroline sortit de ses pensées pour apercevoir Anne qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle et qui l'observait avec un air curieux sur le visage.

« Vous ne pouvez tuer personne », l'informa Anne avec un air grave sur le visage, « c'est par cette seule condition que ma sœur et moi vous aiderons »

Caroline soupira, évidemment elle avait presque oublié à quel point les relations entre sorcière et vampire étaient conflictuelles.

« Je n'en avait pas l'intention, répondit calmement Caroline.

- Bien, fit Anne avec satisfaction, ma sœur et moi vous servirons de donneurs durant votre séjour, vous ne pouvez en aucun cas vous nourrir sur d'autres personnes que nous.

- Très bien, je peux m'en contenter. »

Anne s'approcha de Caroline. Elle retroussa ses manchettes sales et tendit son poignet à Caroline. Caroline le saisit et lentement planta ses crocs de vampire dans les veines principales. Le sang d'Anne était tout simplement exquis, Caroline ne savait si cela était dû au fait qu'Anne était une sorcière mais la vampire décida que son sang valait mieux que toutes les pochettes de sang qu'elle avait goûté en 2011. Veillant à ne pas perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, Caroline buvait par petite gorgée. Une fois qu'elle eût terminée, Anne lui adressa un sourire sympathique.

« Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres vampires, je peux le sentir. Vous ne vous vautrez pas dans les meurtres et le sang comme le font ceux de votre race.

- Cela ne veut pas dire que je suis une bonne personne, répondit Caroline en songeant à cet homme qu'elle avait une fois tué.

- Mais vous essayez de l'être et c'est ce qui compte, fit remarquer Anne.

- Ça ne change pas ce que je suis malheureusement », soupira Caroline.

Cela n'avait pas été évident pour Caroline d'accepter sa condition de vampire. Il lui avait fallu prendre conscience qu'elle serait figée pour toujours dans ses dix-huit ans, que le sang humain était nécessaire pour sa survit. Caroline se souvenait qu'avant de devenir un vampire, elle avait pleins de projets en tête. Elle aimait Mystic Fall et s'était toujours fixée comme but d'être la meilleure dans tous ce qu'elle entreprenait : cela comprenait son investissement dans les pom-pom girl et les associations mais aussi les études. D'ailleurs, quitter Mystic Fall pour partir vivre ailleurs était une chose à laquelle Caroline n'avait jamais songé. Les plans de la jeune fille avait été de finir ses études et de devenir par la suite entraîneuse dans les pom-pom girl et pourquoi pas se trouver un mari et avoir des enfants. Tous ses projets ne se réaliseraient pas. Elle savait qu'un jour elle devrait quitter Mystic Fall, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se marier et surtout qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfants. Caroline songeait souvent à l'ironie de la situation, c'était elle le vampire et non Elena qui avait deux vampires à ses pieds. Elena qui se plaignait souvent de ne pas avoir une vie normale.

_Mais au moins, elle est toujours humaine elle, pensa Caroline avec amertume._

Caroline reporta son attention sur Anne qui l'observait avec un sourire triste.

« Je devine que vous n'êtes pas satisfaite de ce que vous êtes.

- Pas vraiment, répondit sincèrement Caroline

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré de vampires tel que vous, fit Anne, la plupart des vampires se servent des sorcières par n'importe quel moyen. J'ai remarqué aussi que la majorité des vampires aiment être ce qu'ils sont. Ils se complaisent dans les meurtres et le vice. Vous êtes le premier vampire que je rencontre qui semble si nostalgique concernant sa vie humaine. »

Caroline ne su quoi répondre, elle était plutôt gênée que la sorcière lise en elle si facilement.

« Vous n'êtes pas heureuse, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Anne doucement.

- Non, je ne le suis pas . Mais je fais tout pour l'être.

- Oui, vous êtes une femme qui se bat pour atteindre ses objectifs, sinon vous ne seriez pas ici. Mais je dois vous mettre en garde. Ne montrez jamais ce genre de faiblesse à d'autres vampires. Ils pourraient les utiliser contre vous et essayer de corrompre votre âme juste par amusement. », l'a prévint Anne

Caroline frissonna face au ton grave qu'avait employé Anne, les vampires de cette époque ne lui semblaient pas amical. D'un autre côté es seuls vampires qu'elle connaissait vraiment était Stefan et Damon. Au final, elle ne savait pas grand chose sur les autres vampires.

Anne lui fit signe de se lever.

« En attendant le retour de ma sœur, je vais vous faire visiter le quartier si vous le voulez bien »

Caroline sentit sa bonne humeur revenir, sa soif s'était estompée et visiter le quartier était un bon début. Cela lui permettrait de faire un peu plus connaissance avec Anne pour qui elle éprouvait de plus en plus de sympathies et d'observer comment les gens vivaient à cette époque.

* * *

><p><em><span>Je sais, pas de Klaus dans ce chapitre, mais il est très important car Anne et Mary seront présentes tout au long de l'histoire et vous connaissez l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouve Caroline concernant notamment sa nature de vampire. Klaus se fera attendre un peu mais pas longtemps, je vous le promet, mais ça serait un peu simple que Caroline arrive en 1493 et tombe directe sur Klaus.<span>_


	3. Vision et mauvaise surprise

_Et voici un nouveau chapitre. Merci à tous les lecteurs qui ont laissés une review. C'est vraiment grâce à vous si je continu cette histoire._

**_Réponse aux reviews anonymes_**

**_Itami: _**_Merci beaucoup pour ta review. j'avoue, je ne parle pas bien portugais mais j'ai compris globalement ce que tu as écris. Je suis contente que tu apprécies la façon dont est menée l'histoire. Et je suis d'accord, il est nécessaire de présenter les personnages._

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

><p>Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure que Anne faisait visiter le quartier à Caroline. Et en même pas une heure, Caroline s'était mise à détester l'époque dans laquelle elle avait atterrit. Tout d'abord sa longue « robe » de toile traînait par terre et au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait se recouvrait de boue. A cause ses capacités sensorielle plus élevées, Caroline pouvait toujours distinguait une horrible odeur de pourriture dans l'air. Elle entendait des rires d'hommes et femmes ivres. Si Caroline devait choir des mots pour décrire ce petit quartier de Londres, elle choisirait sans doute : dépravation, débauche et corruption.<p>

Un an auparavant si la jeune fille s'était retrouvée dans une telle situation elle aurait sans doute fondu en larme et aurait abandonné tout espoir de réussite. Mais sa transformation en vampire lui avait donné une très grande confiance en elle. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait gérer cette situation.

« A voir votre expression, je suppose que tout est différent de là où vous venez, fit Anne d'un ton joyeux.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, marmonna Caroline en plissant son nez toujours dégoûtée par l'odeur qui flottait dans l'air.

- C'est un quartier pauvre, mais ma sœur et moi ne préférons pas attirer l'attention sur nous.

- Pourquoi ?

- La rumeur court qu'il y a des vampires très haut placé ici et qu'ils ont réussi à s'allier avec d'autres sorcières. Je ne saurais dire de qui il s'agit mais sachez une chose : un vampire allié avec une ou plusieurs sorcières n'est jamais une bonne nouvelle. »

Des animaux se baladaient librement dans la rue, et elle vit même un homme vautrés dans de la paille en compagnie de ses cochons. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de prostitués et de voleurs. Ce n'était pas un quartier très sécuritaire. Au loin, elle vit un attroupement vers ce qui semblait être une auberge. Elle utilisa ses capacités décuplée de vampires pour savoir ce qui s'était passé.

_« ...il avait une force incroyable... et sa façon de manier l'épée..._

_- Il ne fallait pas le provoquer !_

_- Il a commencé avec ses insinuations sur ma femme !_

_- Il a raison ta femme est une catin, elle a fait sa sale besogne avec lui..._

_- J'arrive pas à croire comment quelqu'un d'aussi haut placé peut fréquenter un tel lieux..._

_- Il est hors de question qu'il revienne après le bazarre qu'il a mis ! »_

Caroline cessa d'écouter la conversation, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, juste une simple rixe entre clients. En réalité, elle cherchait les traces d'une quelconque présence d'un vampire. Anne lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Ma sœur doit sûrement nous attendre, il est temps de rentrer. »

Caroline obtempéra, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'attarder dans les rues de ce quartier. Une fois de retour à la grange, la jeune fille aperçu Mary en compagnie d'un couple âgé environ d'une quarantaine d'année. Mary s'avança vers Caroline.

« Je vous présente le baron et la baronne de Starsbury », Fit Mary.

Caroline s'approcha du couple et mis en œuvre la première phase du plan de Mary, elle hypnotisa le couple et se fit passé pour leur fille. Une fois que Caroline en eu fini avec eux, Mary leurs fit boire une concoction qui leur implanterait des souvenirs dans leurs esprit car l'hypnose d'un vampire n'était pas assez puissante pour construire de faux souvenirs dans l'esprit d'un humain.

« La potion a un effet immédiat », l'informa Anne, « Ils penseront que vous êtes leurs jeune fille qu'ils avaient envoyés dans un couvent quelques années plus tôt mais qui a fugué. »

Et en effet cela fonctionna au-delà des espérances de Caroline. Le baron et sa femme s'étaient réveillé furieux et avaient fait appel à quelques gardes pour raccompagner Caroline. La jeune fille s'était retrouvée enfermer dans une vaste chambre. Caroline était inquiète, elle ne voulait pas être séparée de Anne et Mary. Les deux sorcières lui avaient assuré qu'elles seraient présentes. Dans le pire des cas, Caroline utiliserait sa contrainte sur le baron et sa femme pour qu'ils acceptent Mary et Anne, même si cela l'ennuyait au plus haut point.

Elle savait qu'elle était au premier étage d'une maison luxueuse. Elle pouvait entendre au rez-de-chaussée les bribes des conversation entre le baron, la baronne, des gardes. Elle les entendit monter les escaliers et se dirigeaient vers sa chambre. Le baron y pénétra et jeta un regard glacial à Caroline. La jeune fille devait garder en tête qu'elle avait fugué d'un couvent et que par conséquent elle ne devait pas entrer dans les bonnes moeurs de cette époque. Le baron s'assit sur une chaise et prit la parole.

« Il semblerait que votre fugue vous ait fait perdre vos bonne manières ma fille. Quand je m'adresse à vous, j'apprécierais que vous baissiez le regard. Je suis toujours votre père et vous me devez le respect. », fit le baron d'un ton froid.

Caroline s'exécuta docilement et attendit qu'il continue.

« Vous nous avait été d'une très grande déception. », poursuivit-il d'une voix tremblante de colère, « Cela fait des années que nous vous recherchions, nous avons dû même cacher votre existence à tous le monde pour éviter que le déshonneur s'abatte sur notre famille. Vous avez brisé le cœur de votre mère en fuyant ce couvent. Maintenant que nous vous avons retrouvé, il semble que toute votre éducation soit à refaire. »

Le baron se leva et fit les cents pas dans la chambre. Caroline n'osait toujours pas lever son regard vers lui.

« Nous allons remédier à vos lacune. J'ai fais la connaissance de Anne et Mary se sont de charmantes demoiselle et puisqu'elles vous ont aidés, elles pourront rester à votre service ici. Mais en échange, je veux que vous vous comportez à nouveau comme une femme de votre rang le fait. J'attends de vous un minimum de dignité. C'est pour cela que vous ne parlerez de votre fugue à personne. Si on vous pose des questions, dites simplement que l'on vous a envoyé dans un couvent en France », le baron fit une courte pause et observa Caroline, « Nous invitons souvent des personnes haut placé ici, c'est pour cela que je vais faire appel à des précepteurs qui vous enseigneront comment une femme de votre rang doit se comporter. Notre famille est en déclin, seule une personne haut placé et intéressé par vous pourra nous sauver. »

Le baron n'attendit pas de réponses de la part de Caroline et quitta la pièce. Quelques minutes après, Mary et Anne entrèrent. Caroline remarqua immédiatement que les deux sœurs portaient des tenues différentes. Elles avaient laissés leurs haillons au profit de robes plus propre. Leurs cheveux d'habitude recouvert de saleté et nattés étaient à présent propres et coiffés en chignon. Bien que les deux sorcières soient jumelles, Caroline n'avait aucun mal à faire la différence entre les deux. Elle avait remarqué que Mary avait une démarche plus assurée et l'expression de son visage était chaleureux et ouvert alors qu'à l'inverse, sa sœur Anne avait une démarche peu assurée et affichait la plupart du temps un air timide.

« Le baron nous a autoriser à rester avec vous. Nous serons vos domestiques », l'informa Mary en souriant.

« Et nous avons une bonne nouvelle », ajouta Anne en sortant un objet de sa poche.

Caroline cru défaillir lorsqu'elle reconnu la montre gousset.

« C'est un étrange objet mais il correspond à votre description. Nous l'avons trouvé dans le salon. C'est une pièce très peu utilisée à part pour les petites réceptions organisé par le baron, expliqua Mary.

- Cela veut donc dire que je vais devoir rencontrer quelqu'un au cour de cette réception, en déduisit Caroline.

- C'est bien possible, souffla Mary, je ne pourrais vous renvoyer que lorsque votre mission sera accomplit.

- Mais... je pensais qu'il vous suffisez de cette montre pour me renvoyer. Mon amie s'est trompée, elle m'a renvoyé à la mauvaise période...

- Je ne pense pas que votre amie se soit trompée, répondit doucement Anne, c'est le destin qui a décidé de vous envoyé ici, vous avez quelque chose à accomplir. »

« Nous devons vous habillez », l'informa Mary en lui montrant une robe ainsi qu'un corset.

Caroline fit la grimace. Un corset ? Vraiment ? Elle se résigna néanmoins à porter cet accoutrement plutôt que de rester dans le sien qui était sale et informe.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, Caroline entamait son éducation et des précepteurs venaient régulièrement lui enseigner les manières qu'une femme de son rang devait adopté ainsi que certaines connaissance culturelle de l'époque. Elle avait ainsi apprit que lorsque ses parents ou une personne de rang plus élevé qu'elle lui adressait la parole, elle devait baisser les yeux en signe de respect. Elle devait toujours marcher devant ses domestiques et ne jamais leurs adressait la parole en public sauf pour donner des ordres. Caroline avait appris à faire des révérences ainsi que la démarche qu'elle devait adopté. Ces enseignements étaient plutôt ennuyeux pour la jeune fille, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'être une fille de noble soit si compliquée.

* * *

><p>La jeune fille ne voyait que très peu ses prétendu parents et passait la majorité de son temps avec Anne et Mary. Caroline n'avait perçu aucun signe de vampire depuis son arrivée. Cela dit son séjour lui permit de faire meilleure connaissance avec les deux sœurs. Mary et Anne informaient Caroline de tous ce qu'elles savaient sur les vampires de cette époque et le moins qu'on puisse était que ces informations ne plaisaient pas à Caroline.<p>

« Notre mère a été tué par un vampire », lui révéla un jour Mary, « C'était une jeune vampire qui voulait que notre mère lui donne un bijoux afin de le protéger du soleil. Mais ma mère à refusé et un jour il lui a tendu une embuscade et l'a tué.

- Je suis désolée, répondit sincèrement Caroline.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, l'a rassura Mary, je sais que Anne vous l'a déjà dit mais vous êtes différentes des autres vampires et nous espérons sincèrement qu'ils ne vous corromprons pas si jamais un jour vous en rencontrer.

- Nous l'avons retrouvé, ajouta Anne, le vampire qui a tué notre mère.

- Vous l'avez tué ?

- Non. Nous l'avons rendu fou. » Répondit Anne d'un ton féroce.

Caroline soupira, Elle était triste pour les deux jeunes filles qui s'étaient retrouvées orpheline. C'était Mary qui durant toute ses années s'occupait de Anne. Mary avait en effet une attitude très protectrice envers sa sœur et c'était toujours elle qui prenait les décisions. Par ailleurs Caroline remarquait aussi que Mary était plus sociable. Elle l'apercevait souvent en compagnie d'autres employés masculin du baron. Anne restait souvent à l'écart, et observait parfois sa sœur avec envie.

« Vous savez, parfois j'ai l'impression d'être invisible », déclara Anna à Caroline au cour d'une de leur balade dans la propriété du baron.

« Je pense que vous manquez de confiance en vous Anne, l'a consola Caroline.

- Votre gentillesse me touche beaucoup, mais la vérité est que quoique je fasse, Mary fera toujours mieux que moi »

Caroline observait Anne avec intérêt. Elle éprouvait souvent ce sentiment d'infériorité quand elle était en présence d'Elena Gilbert. Elena était un peu comme Mary, douce, gentille et sociable. Mais Caroline avait toujours tout fait pour sortir de l'ombre d'Elena.

« Je suis sûre qu'un jour vous arriverez à vous démarquez, vous devez juste prendre confiance en vous, Anne. »

Elles gardèrent un moment le silence et observèrent de loin Mary qui flirtait outrageusement avec un le garçon d'écurie. Caroline se souvenait l'avoir observait la veille en compagnie d'un quelconque valet.

* * *

><p>Les semaines passèrent et Caroline fréquentait le salon dès qu'il y avait des invités. Pour l'instant elle ne rencontrait personne qui puisse l'aider à accomplir sa mission. Elle commençait à désespéré. Par ailleurs, la jeune fille s'adaptait de mieux en mieux à son époque à tel point que son amour pour la mode avait resurgit à nouveau. Bien que s'habituer à porter des corsets n'avaient pas été d'une tâche facile, elle choisissait toujours avec grand soin ses robes. Elle aimait particulièrement portait des corsages bleue marine avec des manches bouffantes brodées de dentelle. Cela dit, la jeune fille préférait les vêtement du XXIe siècle. Elle trouvait les accoutrements féminins très peu pratique. En effet en plus de son corsage, elle portait en dessous de sa robe, une jupe de couleur plus sombre ainsi qu'une sorte de caleçon en guise de sous-vêtement. Les manches bouffantes de son corsage était souvent rembourré pour donner un aspect plus régulier. Le tout donnait un vêtement très peu pratique et très lourd à porter. Caroline enviait parfois les tenues des femmes domestiques. Et elle considérait le fait d'être un vampire comme un avantage. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer une simple humaine tentant de courir pour fuir quelque chose avec toute ses parcelles de tissus.<p>

Tous les soirs, avant de se coucher Caroline observait la montre gousset, en cherchant un indice quelconque. Elle l'ouvrait souvent et remontait l'heure mais rien ne se produisait. Elle gardait toujours cet objet avec elle. Le perdre serait une catastrophe, d'autant plus qu'elle ne trouvait rien d'intéressant dans les petites réceptions organisées par le baron. Ce dernier était ravie du comportement de Caroline et ne cessait de l'a félicitait sur son implication dans ces petites réceptions. Sa « mère » n'était jamais présente, Caroline se demandait souvent ce qu'elle devenait. Un jour, elle avait questionné le baron qui lui répondit que cela ne l'a concernait pas.

Anne évoluait aussi et avec l'aide de Caroline prenait confiance en elle, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à sa sœur, Mary. Les deux sorcières étaient encore plus proches qu'elles ne l'avait jamais été. Caroline eu le droit à quelques démonstration de sortilège de la part de Mary, comme la lévitation.

Pourtant mis à part ces éléments, rien ne se passait et cela inquiétait Caroline. Un jour Anne vint l'a trouver d'un air paniqué sur le visage.

« J'ai eu une vision », souffla-t-elle les larmes au yeux.

Caroline fit entrer Anne dans sa chambre et lui permit de s'installer plus confortablement.

« J'ai vu un vampire boire le sang de Mary

- Vous avez eu une vision de la mort de Mary ? Questionna Caroline d'un air catastrophé.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Anne, dans ma vision Mary se trouvait dans un lit. Elle avait le visage en extase et un vampire buvait son sang.

- Comment était ce vampire ?

- Il...il ressemblait à un ange. Quand j'ai eu cette vision, je ne pouvais croire qu'un si beau visage appartenait à un démon. Il a les yeux bleus et les cheveux de couleur blond. Mais je ne comprends pas, Mary se laissait faire. Elle paraissait aimer ça » cracha Anne d'un air dégoûté.

Caroline réfléchissait. Elle savait par expérience que les vampires tissaient des liens avec des sorcières par de nombreux moyens. L'un d'eux était la séduction. Elle pensait à la façon dont Damon avait souvent essayé de séduire Bonnie. Il était possible que Mary soit dans ce cas de figure dans un avenir très proche. A moins que cette vision s'était déjà produite. Dans les deux cas, ce n'était pas une bonne chose car cela remettait en question la confiance qu'elle accordait à Mary. Quoiqu'il en soit, Caroline ferait tout pour éviter que Mary ne vive ce qu'elle-même avait enduré avec Damon.

« Nous verrons ce qu'il va se passer. Pour l'instant nous ne pouvons pas en déduire grand chose », fit Caroline.

Le visage toujours en larme d'Anne était une vrai torture pour Caroline. Elle ne voulait pas voir son amie dans cet état. Elle se jura que peu importe ce qui arriverait, elle s'arrangerait pour que Mary et Anne s'en sorte vivante. Après avoir passé la journée entière avec l'esprit troublée, Caroline fut heureuse de se coucher, bien que durant la nuit, elle ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à la vision d'Anne.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, le baron fut occupé toute la journée et préparé apperement une réception plus somptueuse que d'habitude. Il vint lui rendre visite qu'au coucher du soleil. Le baron se tenait en compagnie de Anne et Mary et l'observait d'un air heureux.<p>

« Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ma fille. J'ai organisé une nouvelle réception et cette fois nous recevrons des membres appartenant à la plus haute classe de la société. J'ai spécialement choisit tes vêtements. Nous devons impérativement faire bonne impression. »

Caroline grimaça.

« Et à qui dois-je faire bonne impression ? » Questionna-t-elle d'un ton morne.

Le baron perdit immédiatement son sourire. Son expression était à présent glaciale.

« Ne soyez pas sotte Caroline. Notre famille n'est plus très loin de la faillite. Le prestige est tout ce qui nous reste ainsi que quelques domestiques », déclara-t-il d'un ton froid.

Caroline se leva de son fauteuil dans lequel elle avait passé la journée à réfléchir, elle n'était pas de bonne humeur.

« Je n'aime pas trop la façon dont vous me considérez », l'informa-t-elle.

C'était la vérité. D'une façon général, Caroline détestait la façon dont les femmes étaient utilisées à cette époque. Dans un but simplement économique et juste pour créer des alliances.

« Vous avez été d'un poids énorme pour notre famille. Il est grand temps qu'on nous décharge du fardeau que vous êtes ! » cracha le baron furieux.

Il fit signe à Mary et Anne d'aider Caroline à s'habiller. La jeune fille observa ses vêtements. Ils étaient encore plus somptueux que d'habitude. Le tissus semblait de très bonne qualité et était richement décoré par des motifs ou de la dentelle. La robe ainsi que son corsage étaient de couleur verte mais avec chacune différente nuances. Par la suite, Mary coiffa les cheveux de Caroline qui n'osait même plus se regardait dans un miroir. Sa coupe semblait très élevé et la jeune fille eu l'impression de ressembler à Marge, la mère des Simpson.

Une fois prête, elle fut conduit dans le salon. Il était richement décoré. Une immense table se dressait au centre de la salle remplie de petits four et autres mets plus appétissant les uns que les autres. Un groupe de violoniste étaient présent faisant valser les couples en avance.

Caroline aperçu son père en discussion avec une femme blonde qu'elle ne pu identifier car elle lui tournait le dos mais qui portait des vêtements encore plus somptueux qu'elle. Le baron lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait, la femme qui discutait avec le baron se tourna pour faire face à Cette dernière sentit son sang se glacée à la vue de cette femme.

« Caroline ne soyez pas timide ma chère », s'écria le baron en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il lui prit le bras et Caroline toujours en état de choc se laissa conduire par son « père ». Elle sentait une bouffée de haine monter en elle.

« Caroline, je suis heureux de vous présentez Lady Rebekah », fit le baron d'une voix tremblante de fierté.

* * *

><p><em>J'avoue, terminer le chapitre ainsi ça peut être rageant. Et surprise ce n'est même pas Klaus. J'ai bien l'intention d'exploiter la relation RebekahCaroline dans cette fic._


	4. Nouvelles rencontres

_Finalement je poste un nouveau chapitre plus tôt. C'est en grande partie dû à mon enthousiasme pour l'épisode 11. Jamais je n'aurais espéré ne serais-ce qu'une seule scène Klaroline dans la série. Merci à tous ceux qui m'encouragent. Bonne lecture._

**_Réponse au review anonyme:_**

**_Itami: Moi aussi j'adore Anne, va savoir pourquoi je l'a préfère à Mary et ceux depuis que j'ai crée les deux personnages :) Pour Klaus et Mary, je ne te dis rien, tu verras bien en lisant. Les intéractions Mary/Anne seront de plus en plus nombreuse au cour des chapitres. Tu comprendras pourquoi :) C'est vrai que vivre à ce siècle devait être ennuyeux mais Caroline sera loin de s'ennuyer surtout avec les nouvelles rencontres qu'elle va faire. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._**

* * *

><p>« Et bien Caroline, ne soyez pas si impolie et venez saluer notre invité », ordonna le baron avec un sourire crispé.<p>

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Caroline dévisageait Rebekah. Cette dernière se contentait de lui sourire, mais Caroline ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que l'originelle affichait surtout un rictus moqueur. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi la montre gousset s'était retrouvée dans cet endroit. Elle devait faire une rencontre qui l'aiderait à accomplir sa « mission ». Caroline regretta son manque de chance, elle n'appréciait pas Rebekah, à choisir, elle préférait Elijah.

« Excusez ma fille, Lady Rebekah, elle est plutôt timide depuis qu'elle revenue de ce couvent », fit le baron d'un air embarrassé.

Rebekah lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude de susciter ce genre de réaction. Je suppose que votre fille n'a pas l'habitude d'interagir avec des personnes de mon rang, répondit-elle d'une voix aimable.

- C'est exact », confirma-t-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

Caroline grinçait des dents; il y avait une telle arrogance qui se dégageait de Rebekah que cela lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans cette époque, Caroline se sentait dépassée par la situation. Elle ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter avec Rebekah. Lorsqu'elle était cheerleader au lycée de Mystic Falls, Caroline ne se gênait jamais pour faire savoir à une personne qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas et au vu de sa popularité, elle pouvait se le permettre. Mais elle n'était pas dans un petit lycée, elle devait jouer son rôle de fille de la petite noblesse sans broncher ou dire quoique ce soit qui puisse attirer les soupçons de Rebekah ou de son psychopathe de frère, Klaus.

A cette pensée, la jeune fille sentit son estomac se nouer, bien qu'elle soit un vampire. Mais les vampires, tout comme les humains, devaient parfois se retrouver dans des situations de stress. C'était son cas. Caroline se fit violence pour ne pas chercher Klaus du regard à travers la salle. Si jamais elle croisait ses yeux, elle risquait définitivement de perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle observa alors Rebekah et avec regret, lui fit une courte révérence en guise de salut; il s'agissait du protocole de cette époque. C'était aux dames de la noblesse inférieure de s'incliner face à celles qui leur étaient supérieures. Caroline regretta de ne pas être une princesse.

« Il semblerait que votre fille soit un peu lente d'esprit », remarqua Rebekah d'un air innocent.

Caroline serra les dents et se rapprocha d'eux.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser Lady Rebekah, votre visage me semblait familier, tenta de se rattraper Caroline.

- Peut-être vous ais-je déjà vu quelque part ? Si tel est le cas, notre rencontre n'a pas dû être suffisamment frappante pour que je la garde en mémoire », répondit-elle poliment.

Caroline regarda l'originelle. Tentait-elle de lui faire comprendre de façon détournée qu'elle était complètement insignifiante à ses yeux ?

« Vous avez sans doute raison, Lady Rebekah. Si nous nous sommes rencontrées un jour, cela n'avait pas dû être suffisamment saisissant pour que je ne retienne de vous qu'un vague souvenir de votre visage » affirma Caroline d'un ton innocent.

Elle jubilait intérieurement. « Lady » Rebekah plissa les yeux et la fusilla du regard. Le baron émit une petite toux.

« Lady Rebekah, je voulais vous demander si vos frères seront présents ce soir ? J'aimerais beaucoup les présenter à ma fille. », fit le baron d'un ton gêné.

Rebekah ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais n'eut pas le temps d'articuler quoique ce soit.

« Père, je ne crois pas que j'intéresserais des hommes d'une telle position » fit Caroline paniquée à l'idée de rencontrer Klaus et Elijah.

Le baron lui jeta un regard froid. Caroline savait qu'il allait certainement lui faire des remontrances pour avoir ainsi gâché sa chance d'attirer un bon parti dans la famille. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers Rebekah qui l'observait à présent avec curiosité.

Caroline sentit son inquiétude monter en flèche quand elle vit un rictus sadique s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

« Mon frère Niklaus ne tardera pas à venir, répondit Rebekah en souriant, je suis sûre qu'il sera _ravi_ de faire connaissance avec votre fille. »

Caroline fulminait à présent. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer l'hybride psychopathe. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse pour se retirer de cette fête.

« Lady Rebekah, vous êtes vraiment généreuse, dit le baron.

- Comme d'habitude, c'est un plaisir de vous rendre service monsieur le baron. Je pense que mon frère_ appréciera_ beaucoup votre fille, répondit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Caroline n'était pas stupide, elle comprenait parfaitement ce que sous-entendait Rebekah dans ces phrases. Elle n'avait nullement l'intention de servir de repas à Klaus. Elle faillit répondre lorsqu'un domestique les interrompit. Il tenait un plateau remplit de toasts.

« Voulez-vous un de ces toast avant que le dîner ne soit servi, proposa-t-il.

- Je suis persuadée qu'il faudrait _plus _qu'un simple amuse-bouche pour satisfaire l'appétit de Lady Rebekah », ne pu s'empêcher de dire Caroline.

Caroline se rendit compte de son erreur et se maudit intérieurement. La baron l'observait d'un air furieux alors que Rebekah affichait un air à la fois stupéfait et inquiet. Attirer l'attention de l'originelle était bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait faire.

« Ne vous vexez pas, Lady Rebekah. Ma fille ne faisait que plaisanter, j'en suis persuadé. J'admets que son humour est de mauvais goût, mais n'en prenez pas ombrage. » bégaya le baron.

Rebekah observait toujours Caroline. Sous son regard, Caroline se sentit transparente. Elle avait l'impression que l'originelle pouvait même lire ses pensées. Elle tenta de ne pas paraître mal à l'aise, mais sans résultats.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur le baron. Je trouve votre fille très intéressante », fit Rebekah.

Ce fut avec soulagement que Caroline vit Anne se diriger vers elle.

« Monsieur le baron, je suis navrée de devoir vous interrompre, mais je dois de toute urgence parler à miss Caroline. Cela ne prendra qu'une dizaine de minutes », annonça Anne d'une voix implorante.

La baron hocha la tête positivement. Caroline le soupçonna d'être soulagé de l'intervention de Anne, qui permettait d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère. Anne l'a conduisit dans une pièce éloignée du bal, qui semblait être une cuisine.

« Je suis désolée Caroline, mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. La maison est pleine de vampires, l'informa-t-elle d'un ton paniqué.

- Il s'agit de Lady Rebe...

- Pas seulement elle, l'interrompit brutalement Anne, il y a au moins une dizaine de vampires, voir plus.

- Où est Mary ? S'inquiéta Caroline

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Anne d'un air effrayé, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis le début de la soirée.

- Vous n'avez pas idée de l'endroit où elle se trouve ?

- Aucune. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? J'ai toujours ma vision en tête... je... »

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la sorcière. Caroline la pris dans ses bras et tenta de la rassurer.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien... »

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un des domestiques du baron. Caroline reconnu immédiatement le garçon d'écurie avec lequel Mary flirtait quelques jours plus tôt. Les cheveux brun du jeune homme paraissaient décoiffés et il affichait un air triste. Anne couru vers lui.

« Antoine, as-tu vu ma sœur ?

- Ça pour l'avoir vue, je l'ai vue, répondit-il d'un ton hargneux.

- Où est-elle ? Souffla Anne.

- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir. Je ne voudrais pas ternir la vision que tu as de ta sœur », cracha-t-il.

Caroline s'approcha de lui.

« Dites-moi où est Mary ! » , ordonna-t-elle.

Antoine se servit un verre de vin et l'avala d'un trait. Il tourna la tête vers Anne.

« Il semblerait que ta sœur soit une catin dont l'activité favorite et de se faire soulever les jupes dans un recoin sombre du château par Lord Niklaus », cracha-t-il.

Il posa brutalement son verre et quitta la cuisine sans accorder un seul regard à Caroline.

_Lord Niklaus._ Si ce que disait Antoine était vrai alors...

« C'est le vampire de votre vision, Anne, réalisa soudainement Caroline.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Le seigneur Niklaus est un vampire, il est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici.

- C'est impossible, contredit Anne, ma sœur et moi détestons les vampires. Elle ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Elle ne ferait pas _ça _avec un vampire dans un lieu public.

- Anne, je ne peux pas lui faire confiance, souffla Caroline.

- Quoi.. mais...

- Niklaus est un vampire dangereux, il est aussi un très bon manipulateur. Si Mary est de son côté...

- Elle ne tomberait jamais amoureuse de lui ! s'écria Anna

- Les sentiments ne se commandent pas. »

Caroline songea à la mauvaise tournure que prenait la situation. Elle avait éveillé les soupçons de Rebekah sans le vouloir et maintenant Mary tombait sous le charme de Klaus. Caroline décida de limiter sa confiance en Mary.

« Que va-t-on faire ? » Murmura Anne d'un ton désespéré.

Caroline se souvenait de Katherine et de la façon dont elle avait pourri le lien fraternel qui unissait les Salvatore. Klaus était certainement au courant pour Mary. Et Caroline ne s'étonnerait pas si jamais il tentait de séduire Anne.

« Méfie-toi de ce vampire, il va certainement tenter de vous séduire aussi, murmura Caroline d'un ton inquiet.

- Je hais les vampires, mis à part vous, jamais je ne leur accorderait la moindre importance », cracha Anne.

Elle tourna en rond dans la cuisine d'un air pensif.

« Vous avez raison, je ne peux pas faire confiance à Mary. Cette vision était une mise en garde contre elle. Je tenterais de la raisonner mais je dois absolument vous aider à mener à terme la mission. Il faut que vous retourniez au bal. Tentez de socialiser avec le Marquis de Bray. Il n'est pas un vampire, arrangez-vous pour ne plus attirer l'attention sur vous. »

Sur ces dernières paroles Anne quitta la cuisine. Caroline soupira et retourna à la réception. Elle chercha du regard le Marquis de Bray et fut furieuse de constater qu'il était en grande conversation avec Rebekah. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Caroline.

Elle avait rencontré plusieurs fois le Marquis, c'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux bruns avec de magnifiques yeux noir. Caroline pouvait assurément penser qu'elle serait tombée sous son charme si son amour pour Tyler n'était pas présent.

« Oh miss Caroline, justement je vous attendais. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous m'accordiez une danse. », demanda-t-il.

Rebekah affichait un air outré.

« Avec plaisir Monsieur le Marquis . », répondit Caroline avec un grand sourire.

Durant toute sa danse avec le Marquis, Caroline jetait de temps à autre un discret regard en direction de Rebekah. Cette dernière fut finalement invitée par un quelconque noble. Durant plusieurs minutes Caroline dansa avec le Marquis. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre plaisir à danser avec lui, c'était un excellent danseur.

Mais cela fut de courte durée et un cri retentit. Un jeune domestique entra dans la salle de réception d'un air paniqué et chuchota quelque chose au baron.

« Je suis désolée miss Caroline, mais il semblerait que votre père ait des soucis », fit le marquis en la délaissant.

Tous les hommes du bal, suivirent le marquis. Les femmes furent tenues de rester dans la salle de réception.

« Il semblerait que cette soirée soit très animée »

Caroline se figea. Rebekah se tenait à présent à ses côtés.

« Il semblerait. », se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Rebekah garda le silence un moment. Elle observait le chaos de la salle. Caroline cru apercevoir une lueur amusée dans les yeux de l'originelle.

« Vous savez, je pense que nous devrions faire connaissance, reprit Rebekah, votre père m'a invitée, moi et mes frères, a séjourner chez vous. »

Caroline sentit ses oreilles bourdonner.

« Je ne comprends pas...

- Et bien nous allons devoir cohabiter quelques temps chez vous, fit Rebekah avec un large sourire.

- Mais.. n'avez-vous pas de château ? Questionna brutalement Caroline.

- Bien sûr. Nous avons de nombreux domaines. Il se trouve que votre père est très intéressé par une alliance avec ma famille. J'ai eu la bonté de lui proposer cet arrangement. Cela vous dérange-t-il ?

- Non... non..bien sûr que non », répondit-elle précipitamment.

Une nouvelle fois, Caroline vit Anne entrer dans la salle de réception et se précipiter vers elle.

« Il y a eu un meurtre, fit Anne d'un air paniqué, un de nos domestiques est mort.

- Quelle tragédie ! Dit Rebekah d'un ton faussement horrifié.

- Il a... il a été... égorgé ou quelque chose comme ça... continua Anne sans faire attention à Rebekah.

- Oh mon Dieu, C'est horrible ! » s'écria Rebekah.

Caroline n'était pas dupe, pas plus qu'Anne, qui connaissait aussi la véritable identité de Rebekah.

« Le baron m'a ordonné de vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre chambre et de vous tenir compagnie, l'informa-t-elle.

- Dans ce cas mesdames, je vais vous laisser, fit Rebekah qui leva son regard vers Caroline, nous aurons largement le temps de faire connaissance durant mon séjour. »

Anne fit signe à Caroline de la suivre. La jeune fille fit une courte révérence à Rebekah et emboîta le pas à Anne.

Les couloirs du château étaient sombres et peu rassurant. Tous les sens vampirique de Caroline étaient en alerte. Si jamais un quelconque vampire débarquait, elle ne voulait pas être prise par surprise.

Elle entendit des pas et un bruissement de robe se rapprocher . Caroline stoppa net tout mouvement suivit de Anne, et elles attendirent que les arrivants se fassent connaître.

La jeune fille fut soulagée d'apercevoir Mary, qui se dirigeait vers elles. Son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la personne qui lui emboîtait le pas n'était autre que Klaus. Un sentiment de panique gagna rapidement la jeune fille.

« Je suis désolée de vous importuner mesdames, fit Klaus d'un ton charmeur, je ne faisais que raccompagner votre charmante domestique, continua-t-il en posant les yeux sur Caroline.

Caroline entendit Mary glousser. Elle posa son regard sur cette dernière et s'aperçut que le teint de la jeune sorcière était rouge vif, ses vêtement étaient complètement débraillés. Ses cheveux châtains paraissaient trempés de sueur, ses lèvres encore gonflées par les baisers qu'avait dû lui donner Klaus. Anne fusilla sa sœur du regard. De toute évidence, leur relation allait se dégrader.

Caroline posa à nouveau les yeux sur Klaus et fit une rapide révérence. Klaus prit la main de la jeune fille et y déposa un baiser.

« Vous êtes miss Caroline, la fille du baron ? C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, je suis Lord Niklaus »

Il lui adressa un sourire enjôleur et présenta son bras à Caroline ce qui prit la jeune fille au dépourvu.

« Avec ce qui se passe, il n'est pas très prudent de vous laisser vagabonder seule dans ce château. Cela me ferait très plaisir de vous escorter jusqu'à vos quartiers miss Caroline. »

Klaus ne prêtait plus attention à Mary qui observait la scène d'un air furieux. Essayant de rassembler tout son courage, Caroline posa une main tremblante sur le bras qu'il lui tendait. Aussitôt Klaus colla le bras de la jeune fille contre son corps et Caroline se résigna à faire le trajet en sa compagnie bien qu'elle était terrifiée et rencontrait beaucoup de difficultés à le cacher. Elle espérait seulement que Klaus confonde sa panique avec la timidité, due avec la rencontre d'un homme de son rang. La jeune fille était seulement rassurée par la présence d'Anne et Mary qui se tenaient quelques mètres en arrière.


	5. Complot

_Enfin un nouveau chapitre, j'ai été longue mais j'ai été très occupée en ce moment, ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais il est très important. Bonne lecture!_

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_**

**_Itami: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'ai bien peur que le comportement de Mary empire malheureusement. Pour Caroline, elle prendra confiance en elle petit à petit, j'aime montrer ces doutes et c'est le cas dans ce chapitre. Pour répondre à ta question, Kol apparaitra plus tard, le temps d'un chapitre, il n'a qu'un rôle mineur dans mon histoire et Finn vu qu'il est daggué, je respecterais ce fait. J'espère que la suite te plaira :)_**

**_mariie: Le klaroline était mon obsession bien avant l'épisode 11 :) c'est le seul couple qui me fasse vibrer dans TVD, merci pour ta review._**

**_Mlle'lady: Tes prières sont exaucées :) j'étais juste très occupé mais les publications seront plus régulières. J'espère que la suite te plaira._**

**_Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews, si vous avez des questions n'hésites pas_**

* * *

><p>« Monsieur le baron, j'espère que votre fille se sent mieux, demanda Klaus d'un ton poli.<p>

- C'est très gentil de vous en inquiéter Seigneur Niklaus, cela fait plusieurs jours que ma fille est atteinte d'un mal inconnu. Les guérisseurs m'ont interdit tout contact avec elle », expliqua le baron d'un air désolé.

Le baron laissa Klaus seul et perdu dans ses pensées après l'avoir informé de la situation. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Klaus, Rebekah et Elijah logeaient chez le baron. Plusieurs jours aussi que la fille du baron, Caroline, était atteinte d'un mal mystérieux. Bizarrement sa maladie coïncidait avec son arrivé dans le domaine de son père.

Klaus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soupçonneux, il connaissait la véritable nature de Caroline. Un vampire. En tant que vampire originel, Klaus ainsi que le reste de sa famille ne rencontraient aucune difficulté à percevoir ce genre de choses. En plus d'être un vampire, la jeune fille semblait s'être liée avec des sorcières. Le fait qu'elle puisse se promener librement en plein jour le prouvait et bien sûr, il se doutait que ses deux domestiques étaient à l'origine de cela.

Mais ce n'était pas ces faits qui troublaient Klaus. Non, c'était plutôt l'attitude de Caroline qui l'intriguait. La jeune vampire agissait comme si elle était terrifiée par sa simple présence. Klaus était assez vieux pour décrypter les réactions qu'il provoquait chez ses semblables.

Quant à sa soi-disant maladie, il s'agissait certainement d'une mise en scène, un vampire ne tombait jamais malade.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il découvrirait le fin mot de l'histoire.

Il entendit un bruit de pas qui ne lui était pas si inconnu que ça et afficha un sourire charmeur.

- Lord Niklaus, fit une voix timide.

- Mary, j'espérais vous voir aujourd'hui, répondit Klaus d'un ton mielleux, vous êtes tellement rayonnante.

A sa grande satisfaction, Klaus la vit rougir et entendit les battements de son cœur accélérer. Profitant de l'effet qu'il avait sur Mary, il se rapprocha de la jeune fille et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

- Je ne veux pas de mensonges entre nous, souffla Klaus contre son oreille, je sais que vous êtes une sorcière et vous savez que je suis un vampire.

- Je... je... je ne sais pas quoi dire, bégaya Mary en rougissant de plus belle.

- Ne dites rien alors, chuchota Klaus d'une voix sensuelle.

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il s'était rapproché de Mary, sentimentalement parlant bien sûr car le reste avait déjà été fait. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour être ses yeux et ses oreilles, quelqu'un de très fiable et quoi de mieux qu'une sorcière amoureuse de lui ?

Klaus plongea son regard dans celui de Mary et eut un sourire satisfait. La satisfaction d'avoir mené à bien la première partie de son plan. En temps voulu, elle ferait tous ce qu'il exigerait. Pour l'instant, il se contenterait de continuer à la séduire et surtout de surveiller la jeune Caroline, vampire nouvelle-née mais qui lui inspirait aucune confiance. Il y avait trop de questions sans réponses à son sujet. Pourquoi s'entourait-elle de sorcières ? Pourquoi se cachait-elle de lui et de sa famille ? Avec Mikael qui les traquait, Klaus ne pouvait se permettre de ne pas prendre en compte cette étrange attitude.

* * *

><p>« Je pense que ça ne peut pas durer éternellement. », fit Anne en entrant dans la chambre de Caroline.<p>

Caroline soupira et se releva du lit. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cette situation. En vérité, la présence de trois originaux dans la même maison qu'elle la terrifiait à un très haut niveau. Tellement qu'elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir à un plan correct pour retourner à son époque. Pourtant, elle possédait la montre, mais, n'ayant pas accompli sa mission, le sortilège ne fonctionnerait pas.

« Je suis dépassée... », soupira Caroline.

La jeune vampire n'avait qu'une envie, celle de fondre en larmes. Anne s'assit sur le lit et lui jeta un regard sévère.

« C'est trop tard pour douter. Il va falloir te reprendre, peu importe à quel point ils te font peur. Tu es la seule sur qui je peux compter maintenant. Mary est bien trop éprise de Klaus pour se rendre compte de sa malfaisance. »

Depuis plusieurs jours Anne observait attentivement le comportement de sa sœur. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Mary mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Si Anne tentait de la ramener à la raison cette dernière le prendrait très mal. D'un autre côté, la jeune sorcière estimait que Mary devait apprendre de ses erreurs. Mais elle ne digérait toujours pas le fait que sa sœur se soit amouraché d'un vampire compte tenu du fait que l'un d'eux avait tué leur mère.

« Tu as raison », admis Caroline d'une voix faible.

La vampire doutait depuis plusieurs jours. Elle doutait de sa capacité à mener à bien sa mission, elle se demandait si finalement elle ne serait pas toujours qu'une « barbie vampire », la blonde évaporée dépourvue d'intelligence. Si Damon avait été là, il s'agacerait de son attitude. D'ailleurs que ferait Damon à la place de Caroline ? La jeune fille avait une réponse à l'esprit : il mettrait en œuvre un plan diabolique et le suivrait, peu importe les conséquences. La détermination de Damon, voilà ce qu'il lui manquait à Caroline.

* * *

><p>« Rebekah, sais-tu où se trouve Niklaus ? », demanda Elijah.<p>

Elle se tourna vers son frère et afficha un sourire ironique.

« Il est probablement avec cette catin qui sert de domestique à ce jeune vampire, répondit Rebekah en fronçant le nez avec dégoût.

- Le jeune vampire...miss Caroline ?

- Qui d'autre ? Nick la soupçonne de comploter contre nous.

- Il devient de plus en plus paranoïaque, soupira Elijah, je pense que ce jeune vampire recherche seulement de la tranquillité.

- C'est tout de même suspect, un vampire accompagné de deux sorcières, fit remarquer Rebekah.

- Ça ne serait pas une première.

- Cela fait longtemps que Mikael ne s'est pas manifesté.

L'atmosphère s'épaissit à la mention de Mikael. Que se soit Elijah, Rebekah ou Klaus aucun d'eux n'aimaient évoquer ce sujet.

« Espérons que miss Caroline n'ait rien à voir avec lui, pria Elijah.

- Je n'ose pas imaginer le sort que Nick lui ferait subir si c'était le cas. »

Rebekah observa Elijah d'un air inquisiteur.

« Tu prépares quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis plusieurs jours tu as une attitude très étrange, remarqua Rebekah.

- Dans un mois, c'est son anniversaire, répondit Elijah en parlant de Klaus.

- Oh..., fit Rebekah d'un air déçu, alors c'est ça que tu complotes... un cadeau d'anniversaire. »

Rebekah afficha une moue boudeuse qui fit sourire son frère.

« Et quel cadeau ! », fit-il d'un air satisfait.

Les yeux de sa sœur brillaient de curiosité.

« Est-ce que...

- Non, coupa Elijah, tu es incapable de mentir à notre frère. Je veux que ce soit une surprise.

- Et Kol sera-t-il présent ?

- Oui. »

Rebekah l'observa d'un air stupéfait.

« Les relations de Nick et Kol ne sont pas du tout au beau fixe ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Il a trouvé un moyen de mettre un terme définitivement à ses querelles avec Klaus », répondit Elijah en quittant Rebekah avec un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Caroline et Anne discutaient d'un plan d'action. Pour l'instant, elle n'osait toujours pas sortir de sa chambre.<p>

« On pourrait peut-être essayer de contacter ton amie qui t'as envoyée ici », suggéra Anne.

Caroline fronça les sourcils d'un air sceptique.

« Comment ferais-tu ?

- Grâce à la montre, répondit Anne, c'est le seul objet qui me relierait à elle.

- Oui je pense que c'est la seule idée possible. Mon champ d'action est incroyablement limité. J'aurais remonté le temps quelques heures avant le rituel de Klaus pour sauver Jenna et John sans attenter à la vie de Klaus. Au lieu de ça j'atterris en plein moyen-âge, avec toujours les mêmes règles applicables . Comment sauver la vie d'innocents si je ne peux pas tuer Klaus ?

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Remonter le temps est assez délicat, il faut le faire pour de bonnes raisons. Et certainement pas pour tuer quelqu'un, peu importe ce qu'il a fait. Tu ne peux que sauver des vies. Je suis sûre qu'on trouvera des réponses. Mais il me faudrait la montre-gousset.

Caroline soupira et tendit l'objet à Anne. La jeune vampire détestait s'en séparer, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Anne la glissa dans une des poches de son tablier et sortit de sa chambre, laissant Caroline seule.

* * *

><p>Anne se dépêchait de regagner ses quartiers lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un. La jeune sorcière faillit perdre l'équilibre mais elle fut retenue par une main.<p>

« Vous devriez faire attention, certains hommes ne seraient pas aussi galant que moi si une demoiselle aussi charmante que vous leurs tombait dessus », fit une voix d'un ton charmeur.

Lord Niklaus tenait toujours Anne par le bras. Cette dernière se dégagea d'un geste sec et lui lança un regard venimeux.

« Je sais parfaitement me défendre », répliqua Anne d'un ton froid.

Sur ces dernières paroles la jeune sorcière laissa Klaus dans le couloir. Ce dernier attendit qu'elle soit hors de vue pour sortir de sa poche un objet brillant et qui attisait fortement sa curiosité. D'autant plus qu'il l'avait volé dans le tablier de la jeune sorcière. Et Klaus s'intéressait à tous ce qui touchait à la sorcellerie. En particulier lorsque des sorcières se trouvaient dans son entourage. Il remit l'étrange objet dans sa poche. Affichant un sourire sinistre, il réfléchissait à présent à diverses façon de connaître les intentions de cette sorcière et du vampire.

* * *

><p>Caroline à présent seule tentait de comprendre la raison pour laquelle elle avait été envoyée à cette époque. Sa mission à l'origine était de sauver Jenna et John, voir d'empêcher le rituel. Mais à cette époque-là il n'y avait personne à sauver. Si seulement, comme Bonnie, elle pouvait avoir un contact avec les esprits des sorcières... Elle pourrait savoir ce qu'elles attendaient d'elle. Soudain, Caroline entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre. La jeune fille s'apprêta à se lever pour ouvrir mais se souvint brusquement qu'une dame de son rang ne se comportait pas ainsi.<p>

« Entrez », répondit Caroline.

Une domestique à l'allure austère entra dans la chambre.

« Miss Caroline, Lady Rebekah souhaite vous parler, elle dit que c'est très urgent », l'informa la domestique.

Caroline sentit la panique monter en elle mais tenta de se contenir.

« Faites-la entrer »

La domestique s'effaça pour laisser la place à Rebekah. Cette dernière était resplendissante dans sa robe bouffante bleu clair qui correspondait à la couleur de ses yeux.

« Bonjour », fit Caroline d'un ton poli.

Rebekah inspectait de ses yeux la chambre de Caroline, puis elle se décida à répondre.

« Passons les formules de politesse, si ça ne te dérange pas ! Je sais parfaitement ce que tu es », répondit froidement Rebekah.

Sans laisser le temps à Caroline de répondre, Rebekah la saisit par la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur qui trembla légèrement sous le choc. Elle voulut se débattre mais Rebekah avait une poigne de fer. C'est alors que ce qu'elle craignait le plus arriva. Caroline croisa son regard et vit ses pupilles se dilater.

« Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que tu complotes. », ordonna-t-elle.


	6. Soupçon et décision

_Bonjours me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre mais avant tout j'ai une annonce importante à faire passer. J'espère sincèrement que vous prendrez tous le temps de l'a lire_

**Important:**** Avant que vous ne commenciez à lire ce chapitre, je souhaiterais vous informez à tous concernant une review plutôt agressive que j'ai reçu: D'autres auteurs ont reçu une review similaire à la mienne d'une personne qui subtilisé le pseudo d'un auteur: Amandine6938. Je ne connais pas tous les détails mais cette personne s'amuse à mettre pleins de reviews agressives à plusieurs fic en signant par le pseudo Amandine6938, le responsable n'est pas l'auteur qui possède un compte sur ce site, c'est juste quelqu'un qui a volé un pseudo et qui poste des reviews agressives dans le but que tous le site se retourne contre la véritable Amandin6938.**

**J'encourage tous les auteurs et lecteurs à faire passer cette information à autant de monde que possible dans le but d'éviter des malentendus dans l'avenir et en particulier que la véritable Amandine6938 subisse des attaques de lecteurs et auteurs en colère.**

**Je ne tolère en aucun cas ce genre de comportement et je tiens à apporter tout mon soutient à Amandine6938. Je rappelle aussi que ce site est avant tout un site d'échange et de convivialité. On y vient pour poster des fanfictions, lire d'autres fanfictions. Tous cela doit se faire respectueusement, ce site n'est pas fait pour foutre le bordel ou régler des comptes. Les reviews sont encouragés et très appréciées. Il est évident que certaines fanfictions ne peuvent pas plaire, dans ce cas c'est très simple: soit on laisse une review pour expliquer pourquoi on apprécie par une fanfic, le tout dans le respect bien sûre, soit on ne fait pas de commentaire du tout et on passe à une autre fanfiction.**

**Merci d'avoir lu cette note.**

**_Réponses aus reviews anonymes:_**

**mariie: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Tu as raison de ne pas avoir confiance en Rebekah et Klaus. Mais ce ne sont pas les pires^^ tu comprendras dans ce chapitre :)**

**Camille: Je suis contente que le style de la fic te plaise, j'espère que tu aimera la suite.**

**laura: Aucuns risques que j'abandonne cette fic, je bosse très dur dessus et même si parfois la suite met du temps à arriver en aucun cas je l'abandonne. donc à l'avenir ne te fais pas de soucis :)**

**lollipop: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira;**

**Johanne: Merci pour tes encouragements quant à l'auteur de la review le mieux c'est de l'ignorer même si j'ai dû faire une mise au point sur cette affaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira. **

* * *

><p>« Mais je ne complote rien du tout ! », Répondit spontanément Caroline.<p>

Rebekah l'observa et relâcha progressivement son emprise. Quant à Caroline, elle était stupéfaite, la contrainte de Rebekah ne fonctionnait pas. La jeune vampire s'effondra sur le sol après qu'elle l'ait définitivement lâchée. Cette dernière se pencha à nouveau sur elle et ses pupilles se dilatèrent encore une fois.

« Tu vas oublier tout ce qu'il vient de se passer », ordonna Rebekah.

Sans attendre sa réponse, l'originelle disparu de la chambre laissant Caroline seule, le souffle coupé, malgré le fait qu'elle soit un vampire. Ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi l'hypnose ne fonctionnait pas, Caroline décida de ne pas s'attarder sur ce point. Si les originaux ne pouvaient pas l'hypnotiser, ça ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose pour elle. La tentative de Rebekah révélait aussi que visiblement, les originaux avaient des soupçons sur elle. La jeune vampire allait devoir y remédier et gagner leur confiance. Ça ne serait pas facile compte tenu de son aversion pour Rebekah et de la paranoïa de Klaus. Quant à Elijah... et bien elle ne savait rien de lui mais Caroline était bien trop impressionnée par lui pour tenter une quelconque approche.

Il était temps que sa comédie cesse et qu'elle reprenne la situation en main. Anne trouverait un moyen de contacter Bonnie et rien que cette possibilité provoquait une vague d'espoir pour Caroline. Se remettant dans son lit, elle décida d'attendre la venue d'un guérisseur pour qu'il l'a déclare en parfaite santé.

* * *

><p>Anne s'enferma dans les quartiers des domestiques complètement essoufflée. Sa rencontre avec Lord Nicklaus l'avait chamboulée. C'était une chance qu'elle partageait seulement ses quartiers avec Mary et Agnès. La sorcellerie étant mal vue, moins on la soupçonnait, mieux c'était. Elle saisit quelques bougies et les plaça à l'intérieur d'un cercle tracé sur une plaque de bois. Elle plongea sa main à l'intérieur de son tablier pour sortir la montre-gousset... mais elle n'y était pas. Sentant la panique monter en elle, Anne tenta de se remémorer son trajet, il était possible qu'elle est glissée durant sa course. Mais il y avait une autre possibilité, une possibilité qui terrifiait Anne. Et si la montre gousset avait glissé lorsqu'elle avait percuté Nicklaus ? Et s'il l'avait ramassée ? Le cœur battant la chamade, Anne quitta précipitamment ses quartiers et couru jusqu'à la chambre de Caroline.<p>

D'un geste brusque, elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et fit irruption brutalement dans la chambre de Caroline. Cette dernière se trouvait toujours dans son lit, pensive. Face à l'air paniqué de sa jeune domestique, Caroline se releva brusquement.

« Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Je l'ai perdu...je...

- Quoi ?

- La montre-gousset !

- QUOI ! hurla Caroline.

- Je... je suis désolée, pleura Anne, j'ai percuté Lord Nicklaus et...

- Tu as percuté Klaus, répéta Caroline sans prendre la peine de nommer le vampire par son titre de noblesse.

- Oui..bredouilla Anne, il l'a sans doute ramassée ou alors quelqu'un d'autre l'a trouvée.

- Je ne pense pas. Klaus est un vieux vampire, crois-moi, il est tout à fait capable d'éviter quelqu'un dans un couloir.

- Tu veux dire qu'il m'a percuté volontairement ?

- Je pense mais... je ne comprends pas », marmonna Caroline.

Comment Klaus connaître l'existence de la montre-gousset ? D'une part, Rebekah qui tentait de l'hypnotisait et de l'autre Klaus qui percutait « accidentellement » Anne. Ces deux événements étaient liés et cela ne faisait que confirmer ce que Caroline pensait : les originaux la soupçonnait de quelque chose.

« Il est temps que je prenne les choses en main », souffla Caroline.

Elle se dirigea vers sa garde-robe et sortit de quoi se vêtir convenablement.

« Que fais-tu ? Demanda Anne

- Je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter cette mascarade...

- Reste ici, ordonna Anne, je vais prévenir le baron de ta guérison et toi tu vas te remettre au lit et attendre son autorisation pour en sortir.

- Mais...

- Non, ils ont trop de soupçons, cela ne ferait que confirmer leurs doutes. Il faut que tu respectes les conventions de cette époque », rappela Anne en quittant la chambre

Caroline soupira d'agacement et se résigna à suivre les conseils d'Anne en attendant qu'elle revienne avec le baron. Elle attendit dix minutes puis entendit des pas humains venir en direction de sa chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Anne entra seule.

« Le baron souhaite te voir »

Caroline hocha positivement la tête d'un air agacé. Toutes ces conventions lui tapaient sur le système. Anne quitta la pièce pour laisser entrer le baron.

« Votre domestique vient de m'informer de l'amélioration de votre état. Je viens donc constater par moi-même. », fit le baron en l'observant d'un air inquisiteur.

Caroline retint un grognement.

« Je...me sens mieux...père. Il semblerait que le traitement des guérisseurs ait porté ses fruits, finalement.

- Je suis heureux de l'entendre, répondit le baron d'un ton à présent chaleureux, c'est une très bonne coïncidence car j'ai organisé un repas intime avec la famille de Lord Nicklaus. Votre présence est indispensable, je compte sur vous pour vous comporter convenablement.

- Bien père.

- Vous savez ma fille, même si je souhaite à nouveau la gloire et la puissance pour notre famille, j'ai observé attentivement Lord Nicklaus et c'est un libertin. Si vous pouviez vous rapprochez de Lord Elijah pour votre propre bien, ça serait mieux. Mais je vous préviens que si Lord Nicklaus se montre intéressé par une alliance, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à lui donner votre main. »

Sur ces dernières paroles le baron quitta la chambre permettant à Anne de rentrer à nouveau.

« Il faut vous préparer, le dîner est dans une heure environ », l'informa-t-elle tout en fouillant dans la garde-robe de Caroline.

Caroline savait qu'elle allait à nouveau se jeter dans la fosse aux lions, mais décidément, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Tant que Klaus aurait en sa possession la montre-gousset, elle ne pouvait pas retourner en 2011. Il était absolument nécessaire qu'elle la récupère.

« Où se trouve Mary ?», demanda Caroline.

Anne grimaça, elle ne parlait plus à sa sœur depuis quelques jours.

* * *

><p>Mary était allongée paresseusement sur le torse de Klaus. Ce dernier passait tendrement ses doigts dans ses cheveux provoquant des frissons. Ils étaient tous les deux nus. Leurs étreintes passionnées avaient duré plusieurs heures. L'appétit sexuel de Klaus était insatiable, Mary supposait que c'était sa condition de vampire qui voulait ça.<p>

« Le baron m'a invité à un repas, je ne peux malheureusement pas rester en ta charmante compagnie », fit Klaus.

Ce dernier se glissa hors du lit, nu comme un ver et saisit ses vêtements. Mary admira son corps athlétique. Elle ne s'en lasserait jamais.

« Quand pourrais-je vous revoir ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton timide.

- Malheureusement pas avant plusieurs jours, mon amour. » Répondit Klaus d'une voix faussement triste tout en finissant de s'habiller.

Mary se décida à sortir du lit lorsque son regard tomba sur un objet. Et ce fut comme une gifle dans la figure. En la présence de Klaus la jeune sorcière avait oublié la raison de sa présence ici. Sur le bureau du vampire, un objet brillait et cet objet n'était autre que la montre-gousset de Caroline.

« Un problème ? », demanda Klaus d'un ton innocent.

Mary tenta de se calmer. Son cœur s'était dangereusement emballé. La jeune sorcière se doutait bien que Klaus avait subtilisé la montre à Caroline.

« Non, aucun problème », répondit Mary d'une voix assurée.

Klaus afficha un petit sourire et une fois préparé, il quitta la chambre laissant Mary seule. Bien sûr, il savait que l'étrange objet qu'il avait volé à Anne devait être important. Mais il devait tester Mary. Il voulait être certain qu'elle était tombée complètement amoureuse de lui, assez pour ne pas reprendre la montre et trahir ainsi sa maîtresse et sa sœur. Il en aurait le cœur net ce soir en vérifiant la présence ou non de cet objet.

* * *

><p>« Qu'as-tu fait Rebekah ? Siffla Elijah d'un ton furieux.<p>

- Rien de mal ! Nick soupçonne ce bébé vampire de comploter contre lui. Je l'ai forcé à me dire la vérité, c'est tout et ensuite je lui ai effacé la mémoire. »

Elijah soupira d'agacement face à l'impulsivité de Rebekah.

« Donc, elle ne complote rien, reprit Elijah toujours énervé.

- Elle ne complote rien contre nous, corrigea Rebekah.

- Dans ce cas si ça ne nous concerne pas, pourquoi Klaus tient tant à se tenir au courant ? Laissons ce jeune vampire régler ses problèmes.

- Nick s'est toujours intéressé aux vampires ayant des liens avec des sorcières même si ça ne le concerne pas.

- Il devient paranoïaque, Rebekah », affirma Elijah d'un ton dur.

Une lueur de colère brillait dans les yeux de Rebekah. Elle n'admettrait jamais une telle chose concernant Klaus. Ils avaient toujours été les plus proches.

« J'espère pour toi que Nick ne t'entendra jamais dire une chose pareil de lui, Elijah. », répondit Rebekah la voix tremblante de colère.

L'originelle quitta le salon laissant Elijah qui réfléchissait, le regard perdu dans les flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminée. Il n'avait aucune envie d'assister à ce stupide dîner organisé par le baron. Il présenterait ses excuses plus tard pour son absence.

* * *

><p>Caroline contemplait son reflet dans le miroir. Elle était vêtu d'une magnifique robe bleu nuit, ses cheveux étaient tressés et remontés en un chignon impeccable. Elle affichait un air froid et sévère, Caroline ne voulait pas qu'on puisse lire les émotions de son visage, elle essayait un maximum de prendre un air neutre tout en regardant le résultat dans le miroir. Elle avait l'impression d'y voir le reflet de sa jeune prof de littérature qui paraissait toujours sévère en apparence mais qui en réalité ne l'était pas du tout. Caroline savait par Elena qui l'avait d'ailleurs apprit de Stefan, que Rebekah faisait parti de ses gens qui, intuitivement, détectait les mensonges. C'était une chance incroyable qu'elle ait résisté à l'hypnose sans avoir prit de verveine. D'ailleurs elle avait complètement oublié ce fait à partir du moment ou Anne lui avait annoncé la perte de la montre-gousset.<p>

« Anne, j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose », fit Caroline.

La jeune sorcière qui raccommodait un ourlet de la robe de Caroline releva la tête.

« Lady Rebekah est une originelle. Et comme tous les originaux, elle peut hypnotiser les autres vampires. Elle a tenté de le faire...mais ça n'a pas marché.

- Je n'ai pas d'explications, répondit Anne, mais ne t'inquiètes pas ce soir je me plongerais dans mes grimoires.

- Merci beaucoup, Anne. Pour tout ce que tu fais, j'ai conscience que je t'en demande beaucoup et je ne veux surtout pas que tu...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura-t-elle, je fais mon devoir de sorcière »

Caroline garda le silence un instant et décida d'aborder un sujet plus léger.

« J'ai entendu les domestiques bavarder lorsqu'ils passaient me voir. Il paraît qu'un autre domestique a un béguin pour toi..

- Oh, on est … on est juste amis, bégaya Anne tout en rougissant.

- Vraiment ? Tu es sûre que tu n'attends pas un peu plus qu'une amitié ? Demanda Caroline un grand sourire au lèvre.

- Oui...enfin...non. Il s'agit d'Antoine, tu sais la garçon d'écurie avec qui..

- Avec qui Mary flirtait, termina Caroline sombrement.

- Oui, et on s'est beaucoup rapproché mais...enfin...Mary c'est ma sœur jumelle et il avait l'air de beaucoup l'aimer...

- Tu as peur qu'il se rapproche de toi uniquement parce que tu lui rappelle Mary, termina Caroline.

- Oui, et si Mary s'apercevait qu'elle l'aime encore... Enfin je ne veux pas me mettre... Mary est ma sœur mais elle est aussi comme une mère pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit malheureuse à cause de moi », fit Anne d'un ton triste.

Caroline observait le visage de la jeune sorcière qui était à présent emplit de tristesse.

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa Caroline, j'ai toujours eu le don d'être maladroite et de mettre les gens mal à l'aise.

- Non, c'est très bien répondit Anne en se relevant, ta robe est parfaite maintenant.

Caroline tourna brièvement sur elle-même pour observait l'effet que ça donnait dans le miroir. Mais malheureusement, la robe était très lourde à porter et ça la mettait passablement de mauvaise humeur.

« Je crois qu'on peut déjà se rendre au salon », fit Caroline.

La jeune vampire se tourna vers Anne et la prit dans ses bras.

« Je sais que tu adores Mary, mais toi aussi tu as le droit d'être heureuse. Ne mets pas ton bonheur de côté au profit du sien. Mary est loin d'être la fille la plus malheureuse du monde » murmura Caroline.

Anne hoche la tête avec compréhension et rompit l'étreinte de Caroline.

« Je t'accompagne jusqu'au salon, si tu me cherches, je serais dans la cuisine durant le reste de la soirée », l'informa Anne.

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent la chambre. Anne quitta Caroline devant l'entrée du salon. La vampire prit une grande bouffée d'air et entra d'une démarche qui se voulait assurée.

A son entrée le baron se précipita vers elle et la conduisit face à Klaus.

« Je suppose que vous vous connaissez déjà, mais j'aimerais faire les présentations officielles », fit le baron en tirant Caroline du bras pour qu'elle se rapproche un peu de Klaus qui se tenait tranquillement face à elle.

« Lord Nicklaus, je suis honoré de vous présenter ma fille Caroline ».

Caroline fit une référence à Klaus. Le regard de ce dernier s'alluma autant que son sourire s'élargit, Caroline n'avait aucun doute il s'agissait bien d'un sourire carnassier. Il s'avança vers Caroline et cette dernière se tendit lorsqu'il prit sa main pour y déposer un baiser.

« C'est un plaisir de vous connaître Caroline, vous pouvez m'appeler Klaus »

Klaus maintenait la main de Caroline dans la sienne et ne semblait pas vouloir lui rendre. Il la détaillait du regard avec un intérêt qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de dissimuler.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi », fit Caroline en retirant brusquement sa main.

Cette action lui valut un regard noir de la part du baron alors que le sourire de Klaus s'élargissait de plus en plus.

« Hmm... je pense qu'il est temps de se mettre à table », fit le baron en voulant dissiper la gêne qui l'envahissait.

Klaus fit signe à Caroline de s'asseoir sur une des chaises et prit place en face d'elle où il l'observa à nouveau, sans aucune gêne. Son regard était tellement intense que Caroline se sentit mise à nue et n'osait pas lever les yeux vers l'originel. Le baron s'installa à côté de Klaus et lança un dernier regard réprobateur à Caroline avant de se servir du vin. Caroline scanna le salon et remarqua la présence de Rebekah qui se tenait au bout de la table et qui flirtait outrageusement avec un noble quelconque de la société anglaise.

« Monsieur le baron, je suis navrée de vous informez que mon frère, Lord Elijah, ne pourra pas assister à ce dîner. Il m'a prié de présenter ses excuses en son nom, fit Klaus au baron.

- Ce n'est rien, voyons, répondit le baron d'un ton bienveillant, j'espère que sa santé n'est pas en danger.

- Mon frère se porte très bien, répondit Klaus avec un petit sourire au lèvre tout en observant la réaction de Caroline, en fait il ne tombe jamais malade.

- Vraiment ? Peut être que Lord Elijah serait assez aimable pour donner son secret à ma fille qui n'a pas autant de chance que lui.

- Je lui en toucherais un mot, fit Klaus en observant toujours Caroline d'un air moqueur.

- Oui, c'est très bien, j'avoue je ne comprends pas comment ma fille est subitement tombée malade. Il n'y avait aucuns signe avant-coureur.

- A vrai dire, je me pose aussi cette question », répondit Klaus d'une voix lourde de sous-entendu.

Caroline soupira et se retint de lancer un regard haineux à Klaus, elle comprenait parfaitement ou il voulait en venir. La soirée serait longue.

* * *

><p>Mary se décida à quitter les quartiers de Lord Nicklaus. Lançant un dernier regard à la montre-gousset, la jeune sorcière quitta la chambre de son amant sans aucuns regrets.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pauvre Mary ^^<strong>


	7. Imprévu et initiative

**Bonjours à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre. je suis désolée qu'il soit si court mais j'ai été surchargé cette semaine et c'était soit un nouveau chapitre assez court publié cette semaine, soit un nouveau chapitre plus long publié la semaine d'après^^**

**Pour ceux qui le souhaite, je suis sur Twitter, vous pouvez toujours me suivre et voir ou j'en suis dans l'écriture de la fanfic, plus d'info sur mon profil.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Camille: Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma version de Klaus te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**Itami: Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'abandonnerais jamais cette fanfic. Il est vrai que je peux mettre du temps à publier, mais en général c'est parce que j'ai été très occupé par les études. Je vois que l'attitude de Mary te déplaît de plus en plus. Disons que c'est une jeune fille qui est tombée amoureuse du mauvais gars et que malheureusement elle ne s'en aperçoit pas. Comme on dit l'amour rend aveugle. Pour Anne et Antoine, justement tu verras des scènes entre eux dans ce chapitre, ça sera à toi de voir si les intentions d'Antoine paraissent bonnes ou pas. Oui, Entre Klaus et Elijah le choix est difficile, pour la jalousie de Nicklaus, tu verras bien mais il n'y a pas Elijah dans ce chapitre^^ Quant à Rebekah, c'est vrai qu'elle est très aveugle au sujet de Klaus mais il y aura de nombreuses scènes entre elle et Caroline (pas dans ce chapitre néanmoins), pour la résistance de Caroline à l'hypnose, ça sera expliqué bientôt. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.**

**mariie: Pauvre Mary, elle énerve beaucoup de lecteurs :( pour la résistance de Caroline à l'hypnose, ça sera bientôt expliqué..mais pas dans ce chapitre^^**

**lollipop: Encore une lectrice énervée par Mary mdr, bon mon rythme de publication est une fois par semaine tous les vendredi si ça peut t'aider. J'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

**ManN96: Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que le style te plaise! Oui, quoi de plus beau qu'une fic klaroline 3 ? J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**laura: T'as de la chance on ne voit pas beaucoup Mary dans ce chapitre. En espérant qu'elle ne te saoule pas trop. Merci beaucoup pour ta review!**

**anonyme: Comme on dit mieux vaut tard que jamais, alors je ne te taperais pas sur les doigts^^ça me touche beaucoup que ce soit grâce à ma fanfic fic que tu apprécies le klaroline. J'ai prévu de nombreuses scènes Rebekah/Caroline (même s'il n'y en a pas dans ce chapitre), j'ai toujours aimé les clash entre ses deux vampies^^ Comme beaucoup de lecteurs Mary t'énerve, mais bon c'est juste une jeune fille amoureuse, tu verras dans ce chapitre, elle n'est pas si méchante que ça, juste amoureuse :) oui moi aussi j'adore Anne, c'est marrant car initialement c'est Anne qui devait tombée amoureuse de Klaus mais au fur et à mesure des chapitres j'ai changé d'avis. Ce n'est pas trop dans la nature de Caroline de vouloir jouer avec Klaus, elle est mauvaise menteuse, donc pour elle ça sera une véritable épreuve. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

* * *

><p>Caroline choisit de ne pas répondre à Klaus. Elle ne voulait pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu, sa situation était suffisamment délicate.<p>

« Cela dit je suis soulagé de la guérison de ma fille, déclara le baron d'un ton qui se voulait affectueux.

- Je comprends, votre fille est une personne très charmante et cela aurait été dommage qu'elle décède si jeune », répondit Klaus sans quitter Caroline du regard

Elle détourna les yeux et se tortilla légèrement sur sa chaise, elle devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à Klaus.

_Cela aurait été dommage qu'elle décède si jeune …_

En réalité c'était cette phrase qui lui faisait l'effet d'une gifle. Caroline avait été étouffée par Katherine sur un lit d'hôpital, lorsque son cœur avait cessé de battre, elle n'était qu'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans. Et rien ne changerait ce fait, peu importe les années qui passaient , Caroline resterait figée dans ses dix-sept ans, pour l'éternité.

La jeune fille se demandait si Klaus avait conscience de l'impact de cette phrase sur elle ou s'il l'avait dit uniquement pour faire semblant de discuter avec l'homme qui était censé être son père.

« Oui..vraiment dommage, répéta le baron, mais parlons de sujets plus intéressants. Je suis curieux d'en connaître plus sur vous et votre famille. Je viens de m'apercevoir que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vos parents. Pourtant, j'ai effectué quelques recherches... »

Le visage de Klaus se durcit brusquement. Il posa le regard sur le baron et Caroline vit les pupilles du vampire se dilater.

« Vous ne poserez aucune questions sur ma famille et moi. Vous abandonnerez toutes les recherches que vous faisiez à notre sujet. Je vous interdis de chercher de quelconques informations sur nous », ordonna Klaus d'un ton autoritaire.

Le baron hocha la tête, tel un automate. Klaus croisa les yeux de Caroline qui affichait une expression scandalisée, il lui adressa un sourire railleur et reprit la conversation.

« Et si vous m'en disiez plus sur votre charmante fille.

- Oh.. et bien il n'y a pas plus douce et soumise que ma fille », mentit le baron en jetant un regard meurtrier à Caroline au cas où elle le contredirait.

Klaus, qui avait suivit l'échange de regard entre le baron et sa fille, observa attentivement la réaction de Caroline qui lui laissait penser qu'elle était peut-être douce, mais certainement pas soumise.

« J'ai entendu une rumeur comme quoi votre fille avait fugué », affirma Klaus.

Le baron toussota de surprise alors que Caroline se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise, sans compter qu'elle commençait à ressentir une légère douleur à la mâchoire. Klaus cherchait à en savoir plus sur elle et le pire, c'était qu'il ne s'en cachait pas. Elle se gifla mentalement, pourquoi devrait-il s'en cacher ? Il était un hybride psychopathe qui ne craignait rien et encore moins un jeune vampire comme elle.

« Oh...vous savez...laissons les rumeurs là ou elles sont..., bredouilla le baron.

- Bien sûr », répondit Klaus poliment.

Avant que Caroline n'ait pu réfléchir, elle décida de se mêler à la conversation.

« Vous savez père, Anne m'a fait part d'une nouvelle inquiétante.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, répondit Caroline en regardant Klaus droit dans les yeux, elle m'a dit qu'un voleur rôdait entre les murs de notre maison.

- Oh, je n'ai constaté aucun vol, répondit le baron pensivement.

- Moi non plus, renchérit Klaus, et je ne vois pas pourquoi un voleur perdrait son temps à détrousser une pauvre domestique alors qu'il se trouve dans la maison d'une des plus grande famille de la société anglaise. A moins que cette domestique ait quelque chose à cacher...

- Tout à fait Lord Nicklaus, cette histoire est ridicule. Mais avec le meurtre de ce pauvre domestique lors de la soirée, il est compréhensible que ce genre de rumeur se répandent. »

Caroline se souvint brusquement du meurtre d'un domestique lors de la soirée durant laquelle elle avait rencontré Rebekah.

« Qu'en est-il au sujet du meurtre ? Avons-nous trouvé le coupable ? Demanda Caroline d'un ton curieux.

- Ma très chère fille, ceci est une affaire d'homme qui ne concerne pas les femmes. », répondit froidement le baron.

Caroline hocha la tête et décida de ne plus se mêler à la conversation. Parler avec les manière d'une noble sans utiliser son anglais habituel lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts. Sans compter qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Sa mâchoire l'élançait douloureusement et elle avait de plus en plus de difficultés à respirer. Le repas arriva, lui faisant brièvement oublier ces désagréables sensations. Elle ne suivait plus du tout la conversation de son père et de Klaus qui restait très superficielle.

Son état durant le repas ne faisait qu'empirer avec sa mâchoire douloureuse et ses difficultés à respirer venait s'ajouter son ouïe extra-sensorielle qui ne semblait vouloir se concentrer que sur une seule chose : les battements de cœurs des humais qui entouraient la jeune fille.

L'esprit de plus en plus lent à réagir, Caroline sentit le baron la secouer. Elle posa son regard sur lui et vit sa bouche remuer mais ne pu entendre aucun son. L'ouïe de la jeune fille se concentrait sur une seule chose : les battements du cœur et l'artère principale du cou du baron. Sans s'en rendre elle s'était brusquement penchée vers le baron mais sentit une main ferme la tirer en arrière par les épaules.

La personne qui l'avait brusquement tirée en arrière n'était autre que Klaus. Ce dernier prononça une phrase à l'intention du baron que Caroline ne pu entendre et entraîna rapidement la jeune fille loin du salon.

* * *

><p>Anne se trouvait dans les cuisines et observait les autres domestiques vaquer à leurs tâches. La jeune sorcière se sentait inutile et coupable d'avoir perdu la montre-gousset. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit Antoine entrer dans la cuisine. Il était le garçon d'écurie et finissait souvent son travail tardivement. Ce dernier vint s'asseoir sur un banc face à Anne et lui adressa un petit sourire.<p>

« Je ne suis pas le seul à être inutile à ce que je voix, déclara-t-il d'un ton chaleureux.

- Miss Caroline est au dîner, elle n'a plus besoin de moi pour l'instant », répondit simplement Anne.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Anne savait qu'Antoine avait été plus ou moins épris de Mary, mais elle ne connaissait pas ses véritables sentiments pour sa sœur. Le comportement de Mary avec Lord Nicklaus s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre chez les domestiques. Elle savait qu'Antoine avait surpris Mary avec Lord Nicklaus lors de la dernière réception, il avait parut furieux mais depuis, il était redevenu le jeune homme souriant et chaleureux.

« Je suis désolée, lâcha Anne, au sujet de Mary..

- Ce n'est rien, je n'étais pas vraiment amoureux d'elle, juste de l'image qu'elle donnait d'elle. Maintenant je sais à quoi m'en tenir », répondit Antoine en soupirant.

Anne hocha la tête et contempla ses mains durant quelques instant sans savoir quoi dire.

« Il paraît que tu n'apprécies pas Lord Nicklaus, fit Antoine.

- Oui, c'est vrai, confirma Anne.

- Mais pourquoi ? Il a tout pour plaire aux dames...

- Je ne suis pas une dame, répondit Anne, et tu ne comprendrais pas...

- Explique-moi, tu sais très bien qu'avec moi ton secret est bien gardé...

- Je... Lord Nicklaus est un voleur.. »

Antoine ouvrit la bouche d'un air stupéfait.

« Je sais, ça peut paraître fou, mais il m'a volé quelque chose de très précieux, affirma Anne en parlant de la montre-gousset.

- C'est étrange, confirma Antoine, mais je peux t'aider à le récupérer si tu le veux...

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Anne en frissonnant et en repensant au sort que Lord Nicklaus pourrait leur faire subir s'ils étaient prit sur le fait.

- En fait, un ami a libre accès aux quartiers de Lord Nicklaus, il s'occupe de l'entretien », l'informa Antoine d'un ton conspirateur.

Anne eut un petit sourire et prit sa décision.

* * *

><p>Mary tenta brièvement de se concentrer sur ses livres de magie. Agacée, elle referma un vieux grimoire d'un coup sec. La jeune sorcière se leva et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la petite chambre qu'elle partageait avec Anne. Elle perdit son regard dans le paysage assombri par la nuit. Elle ne cessait de se demander si les choix qu'elle faisait étaient corrects. Et s'il ne l'aimait pas ? Et s'il se jouait d'elle ? Mais Lord Nicklaus avait l'air tellement sincère. Pourtant, ce qu'elle avait fait en laissant la montre dans les quartiers de Nicklaus, elle savait que c'était à l'encontre de son devoir de sorcière. La jeune fille soupira et se demanda quelle serait la réaction de sa sœur si cette dernière apprenait ce qu'elle avait fait.<p>

Elle observa durant plusieurs minutes le paysage qui se trouvait être l'arrière cour de la propriété qui était faiblement éclairée. Son attention fut attirée lorsqu'elle vit deux silhouettes qui s'engouffraient dans la partie sud de la propriété et se mettre hors de vue. Mary les avait reconnus, il s'agissait de Lord Nicklaus et de Caroline. Un sentiment de haine envers elle monta brutalement en elle. Si elle l'avait pu, Mary aurait certainement expédié un de ses puissants maléfices sur la jeune vampire. Elle demanderait des explications à Lord Nicklaus concernant ce qu'elle avait vu. Au stade de leur relation, elle pouvait bien se permettre de le lui demander. Ce fut avec un sentiment de jalousie intense que Mary alla se coucher.

* * *

><p>Les sens de Caroline étant complètement brouillés à cause de sa soif de sang, elle ne pu voir l'endroit dans lequel Klaus la conduisit. Elle sentait toujours sa main qui lui tenait fermement la taille. Le trajet s'était fait dans le silence complet et de toute façon Caroline avait tellement soif que le seul son qui sortirait de sa gorge serait sans doute un croassement de souffrance.<p>

Elle sentit Klaus la relâcher et s'éloigner d'elle. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné d'un être humain. Caroline le savait car elle entendait les douces pulsations de son cœur. Elle fut soudainement assaillie par une odeur délicieuse. Une odeur qui réveillait ses instinct les plus bas. Elle releva la tête tandis qu'elle sentait ses crocs se dévoiler. Elle vit Klaus qui tenait contre lui une domestique à laquelle il avait perforé le cou laissant le sang de cette dernière couler.

Caroline s'avança et lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche, Klaus lui lança la victime qu'elle rattrapa aisément. La jeune vampire n'hésita pas une seconde à plonger ses crocs dans le cou de la domestique et à boire goulument le sang de cette dernière. Alors que Caroline vidait peu à peu la domestique Klaus ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle.


	8. Petits meurtres et invitation

**Bonjours tous le monde, et voici un nouveau chapitre. Tous ce que je peux dire c'est que je n'ai pas l'esprit aussi romantique que Julie Plec^^ j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai pris pas mal de risques avec le personnage de Caroline. Bonne lecture à tous :)**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**ManN96: Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Lollipop: Je suis contente que la direction de l'histoire te plaise, l'évolution du klaroline se fera petit à petit donc faudra être patiente. Je pense que Mary t'énervera moins dans ce chapitre..ou pas^^**

**mariie: Mary posera quelques problèmes, mais rien de grave quoique^^ elle est très peu présente dans ce chapitre. Oui heureusement que Klaus est là :) merci pour ta review.**

**anon: Je suis contente que tu tais trouvé le chapitre 7 d'une longueur suffisante, oui Caroline a faillit faire un joli massacre :)**

**Itami: Disons que Klaus avait ses raisons, et il est très curieux de Caroline, Rebekah est un peu plus présente dans ce chapitre mais pas Elijah malheureusement :) et je confirme, je ne renonce pas à cette fiction. pour Anne, elle ne sera pas au courant tout de suite, donc tu verras et idem pour Antoine.**

**laura: Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu :) et ça me touche que le passage Anne/Antoine te plaise, ce sont deux personnages que j'ai inventé et j'essais un maximum de bien les construire. Merci pour ta review.**

* * *

><p>Caroline se sentait euphorique. A chaque gorgée, elle sentait une énergie nouvelle parcourir tout son corps. Lorsqu'elle relâcha son étreinte, le corps sans vie de la domestique tomba telle une poupée démantibulée sur le sol. Klaus lui adressa un sourire satisfait et se rapprocha alors qu'une vague de culpabilité s'empara de Caroline. La jeune fille était incapable de détacher ses yeux du corps de la domestique: elle se demandait déjà quelle explication elle allait pouvoir donner à Anne à qui elle avait promis de ne tuer personne. Elle s'aperçut soudainement que Klaus se trouvait à présent beaucoup trop près, ce dernier plaça l'une de ses mains sur son visage et se pencha vers elle.<p>

« Vous avez du sang au coin de vos lèvre », chuchota-t-il.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de Caroline, il frotta doucement son pouce sur le coin de ses lèvres pour enlever toutes traces de sang tandis que la jeune fille plongeait son regard dans celui de Klaus et se laissa faire par ce dernier. Le toucher de l'originel était très agréable, sa peau était douce et Caroline eut l'envie irrépressible de mordre le pouce de ce dernier, mais se retint de le faire se souvenant qu'il s'agissait de Klaus, l'hybride psychopathe qui avait tué John et Jenna. Elle recula brusquement d'un pas sans rompre le contact visuel.

« Vous reprenez à nouveau votre attitude hostile », constata Klaus d'un air navré.

La panique s'emparait peu à peu de Caroline alors qu'elle revenait à la réalité. Non seulement elle avait tué une femme mais en plus elle avait permis à Klaus de plus ou moins la toucher. A part Tyler, Caroline ne permettait à aucun garçon de caresser le coin de ses lèvres comme Klaus l'avait fait, mais le pire c'était qu'elle avait apprécié. Tentant de reprendre l'image de la jeune fille de noblesse tout en évitant de l'insulter de tous les noms, Caroline prit la parole.

« Je vous remercie de votre...sollicitude », répondit-elle d'un ton froid.

Un air joueur apparut sur le visage de Klaus qui lui tendit le bras de manière galante.

« On devrait peut être avoir une conversation, vous et moi. Puisque nous manquerons ce dîner, peut-être apprécierez-vous de faire une promenade nocturne avec moi ? »

Caroline ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque l'image de Tyler surgit dans son esprit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pensait à Tyler, mais il était hors de question qu'elle parte en ballade avec Klaus.

« J'ai bien peur de devoir refuser votre demande.

- C'est bien dommage, répondit tristement Klaus, puis-je savoir pour quelles raisons ?

- Je..euh...je...j'a...j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, bredouilla Caroline

- Intéressant, je me demande ce qu'en penserait votre père, railla Klaus.

- Ce ne sont pas ses affaires », affirma Caroline d'un ton sec

Alors que Klaus l'observait d'un air amusé, Caroline se mordit les lèvres. Elle aurait peut-être dû trouver une autre excuse, une excuse plus crédible et moins embarrassante. Elle entendit soudainement des pas humains se rapprocher d'eux. Ayant totalement oublié la présence du cadavre de la domestique, Caroline adressa un regard paniqué à Klaus qui lui répondit par un petit sourire...et disparut.

« OH SEIGNEUR ! Mais qu'est-ce donc ?», hurla un vieux domestique.

Ce dernier observait alternativement Caroline et le cadavre à terre.

« Attendez ! Je peux vous expliquer », fit Caroline en s'avançant vers le vieil homme.

Ce dernier recula brutalement tout en lançant un regard terrifié à Caroline.

« Ne t'approche pas de moi, sorcière », hurla-t-il en sortant sa croix.

Caroline ayant totalement oublié, sous le coup de la panique, ses capacités de vampire, laissa le domestique s'enfuir en courant. Il fut arrêté quelques mètres plus loin par une silhouette. Caroline vit qu'il s'agissait de Klaus qui finalement n'était pas parti et couru le rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? pleura Caroline lorsqu'elle vit Klaus saisir le vieil homme par la gorge.

- Que veux-tu que je lui fasse faire, mon amour ? », Demanda-t-il en cessant de l'a vouvoyer.

Le domestique se débattait et poussait de faibles cris sous le regard emplit de larmes de Caroline.

« Fait-lui oublier ce qu'il a vu, exigea Caroline d'une voix tremblante.

- Vraiment ? J'admets qu'il ne ferait pas un bon repas, mais toi et moi sommes des vampires Caroline.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, nous ne sommes pas Dieu, déclara Caroline.

- Nous sommes mieux que Dieu, nous avons le droit de vie ou de mort sur les humains, nous pouvons les asservir à volonté, pourquoi s'en priver ? Fit Kaus d'une voix cruelle.

- Tu n'es pas un Dieu, hurla-t-elle, tu es juste un vampire psychopathe et mégalomane ! »

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ces paroles, Caroline se couvrit la bouche de ses mains alors que le visage de Klaus se durcit. Ce dernier relâcha la prise sur le domestique qui retomba brusquement à terre. Klaus attendit patiemment qu'il se remette debout et se rapprocha de lui.

« Très bien, je vais te montrer comment se comporte un vrai vampire, Caroline ! »

Klaus posa ses mains sur les épaules tremblantes du domestique et captura le regard de ce dernier.

« Je veux.. que vous cessiez de respirer », ordonna froidement Klaus.

Caroline poussa un petit cri et se précipita sur le domestique qui avait arrêté de respirer. Le jeune fille pouvait entendre les pulsations de son cœur galoper de plus en plus vite. Elle lança un regard horrifié à Klaus.

« Il va mourir ! », s'exclama-t-elle.

Klaus eut un petit rire.

« Malheureusement pour lui. »

Sans que Klaus ne s'y attende, Caroline le poussa sur le côté et prit à son tour le domestique tout en établissant un contact visuel.

« Vous pouvez respirer », ordonna-t-elle.

Mais le vieil n'en fit rien

« Tu ne peux briser mon hypnose », affirma Klaus d'un ton satisfait.

Caroline sentit à nouveau ses yeux se remplir de larmes alors que les battements du cœur de ce pauvre domestique atteignirent leur paroxysme. Ce dernier avait prit une teinte rouge vif et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Caroline le secoua vainement par les épaules sachant que ça ne changerait rien. Le vieil homme s'effondra sur le sol.

Un sentiment de colère et d'injustice s'empara de la jeune fille.

« Tu es un monstre », cracha-t-elle à Klaus.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se détourna de ce dernier et s'éclipsa dans la nuit noire. Elle ne pu voir le visage blessé qu'afficha Klaus face à ses paroles.

* * *

><p>Antoine conduisit Anne devant les quartiers de Lord Nicklaus, il s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et le jeune homme sortit une grosse clé qu'il fit tourner dans la serrure. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre. Après avoir constaté qu'elle était vide, il fit signe à Anne d'entrer.<p>

Cette dernière pénétra à l'intérieur, un air inquiet sur le visage. Ils risquaient tous les deux très gros si jamais ils se faisaient prendre, la jeune fille repéra néanmoins la montre-gousset. Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita dessus et la mit rapidement dans la poche de son tablier.

Antoine eut un petit sourire.

« C'est bizarre, non ?

- De quoi ? Demanda Anne confuse.

- Nous deux, dans les quartiers d'un haut dignitaire de la société anglaise qui s'avère être un voleur.

- Oui, c'est vrai...marmonna Anne ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Il fat se dêpecher avant que... »

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'ils entendirent des éclats de rire provenant du couloir et se rapprochant. Antoine prit Anne par le bras et ils s'enfermèrent tous les deux dans une penderie. A ce moment-là quelqu'un poussa la porte.

« C'est étrange, mon frère ne laisse jamais sa chambre ouverte, fit une voix étonnée.

Pourquoi nous soucier de votre frère Lady Rebekah ? Vous m'avez promis une nuit entière de plaisir ! », s'exclama une voix d'ivrogne.

Anne se sentit plus ou moins soulagée, au moins ce n'était pas Lord Nicklaus. Si elle arrivait à donner un anévrisme suffisamment fort à Rebekah, Antoine et elle auraient peut-être le temps de s'échapper. La jeune sorcière savait que les battements de leurs cœurs les trahiraient et que Rebekah les avaient déjà repérés. Sa crainte fut confirmée lorsque cette dernière se dirigea vers la penderie dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Anne choisit ce moment pour assommer Rebekah d'un puissant anévrisme. Cette dernière tomba au sol et hurla en se mettant les mains sur le front. Antoine et Anne en profitèrent pour sortir et partir à toute vitesse de la chambre. Anne referma la porte des quartiers par télékinésie et s'enfuit en courant avec Antoine.

Ils atterrirent tous les deux dans le hall d'entrée et passèrent la porte qui menait au jardin. Anne se tourna vers Antoine qui affichait un air à la fois stupéfait et apeuré.

« Je ne comprends pas...tu me dois de sérieuses explications », fit le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.

Anne ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'un hurlement retentit à nouveau.

« Au meurtre ! Des domestiques sont morts ! », hurla une au loin une voix féminine.

Anne soupira, la nuit promettait d'être longue.

* * *

><p>La nuit était passée lentement et lorsque le soleil se leva, Caroline se tenait emmitouflée dans son lit, les couverture enroulées autour de la taille. Elle n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil et ne cessait de se repasser les évènements de la veille. Des vagues de culpabilité déferlaient en elle et la jeune vampire hésitait beaucoup à continuer de ressentir ses émotions. Elle revoyait sans cesse le cadavre de la domestique ainsi que le visage horrifié du vieil homme.<p>

_Klaus..._

En pensant à lui, le seul sentiment qui lui venait était la haine et le dégoût. Caroline ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être si cruel, si indifférent. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il avait réussit, brièvement, à la troubler. Heureusement pour elle que ce qu'il s'était passé avec Damon lui avait servit de leçon, même si elle l'avait toujours en travers de la gorge.

Caroline décida qu'il était inutile de s'apitoyer sur son sort, un autre problème se posait : la réaction d'Anne. Que penserait la jeune sorcière ?Caroline savait qu'elle avait eu un passé difficile avec les vampires. Pour l'instant, il était préférable de repousser le moment de vérité.

Caroline se glissa hors du lit alors qu'Anne entrait justement dans la chambre pour l'aider à enfiler sa robe.

« Bonjour, ton père veut te parler », fit Anne tout en fouillant dans la penderie.

Alors qu'elle commença à aider Caroline à s'habiller, cette dernière prit la parole.

« A-t-il dit ce qu'il voulait ? Demanda Caroline.

- Non, mais il avait une discussion très animée avec Lord Nicklaus et Lord Elijah, répondit Anne d'un ton inquiet.

- Tu n'as pas idée de quoi il parlait ?

- Peut être du double meurtre, murmura Anne.

- Oh...

- Deux domestiques sont mort, l'un a été égorgé et l'autre de mort naturelle...

- Je vois...fit Caroline en priant pour que la jeune fille change de sujet.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle néanmoins, déclara Anne avec un grand sourire.

- J'espère que ça va me remonter le moral, fit Caroline d'un ton soulagé.

- J'ai récupéré cette montre-gousset », annonça triomphalement Anne en sortant l'objet de son tablier.

Caroline sentit une vague de soulagement déferler en elle lorsqu'elle prit l'objet dans ses mains. Pourtant, à son contact, Caroline fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose était bizarre. L'objet lui paraissait plus léger. Elle croisa le regard d'Anne remplit de joie et effaça ses doutes.

« Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller rencontrer ton père », fit Anne.

Caroline grimaça, elle n'aimait pas le Baron, soupirant, elle se résigna et se laissa conduire par Anne jusqu'à son soi-disant père qui justement, était en compagnie de Klaus et Rebekah. L'originelle n'avait pas l'air d'être de bonne humeur.

« Ah, Caroline, ma fille, approchez-vous », ordonna le baron d'une voix qui se voulait chaleureuse.

Caroline obéit et fit une courte révérence à Klaus et Rebekah avant de poser son regard sur son père qui avait de toute évidence une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer.

« Lord Nicklaus a eut l'amabilité de vous inviter à séjourner dans son château durant quelques temps, j'ai bien sûr donné mon accord », fit le Baron d'une voix tremblante de joie.

Caroline écarquilla les yeux de surprise et ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

« Je suppose que vous êtes tellement surprise que vous en avez perdu l'usage de la parole », fit Rebekah d'un ton innocent.

Mais Caroline n'était pas dupe, Klaus affichait clairement un air railleur. Il était évident qu'il voulait la contrarier.

« Ça sera un plaisir de vous accueillir », confirma Klaus en prenant la main de Caroline pour y déposer un baiser.

Elle garda le silence, elle savait qu'elle avait suffisamment contrarié Klaus. Elle retira sa main, doucement, pour ne pas contrarier le baron.

« Bien, puisque tout ceci est arrangé, nous allons préparer nos affaires. », déclara Rebekah.

Caroline eut un hoquet de surprise.

« Nous partons aujourd'hui ? », s'exclama-t-elle

Le sourire de Klaus s'élargit.

« Oui, après le terrible accident de la veille, votre père et moi avons convenus qu'il était préférable d'avancer la date de départ, pour votre protection, l'informa Klaus.

Ma fille, vous n'êtes peut-être pas au courant mais il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible la veille. Vous partirez ce soir, profitez de votre dernière journée ici ! »

Sur ces paroles, Rebekah et Klaus partirent après avoir salué le Baron. Caroline se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle décida de regagner sa chambre, tout en réfléchissant à la situation. Une fois chez Klaus, elle serait plus ou moins en territoire ennemi. Il aurait largement l'avantage. Bien sûr elle pouvait toujours s'enfuir. Mais cela ne ferait qu'attiser les soupçons de Klaus et ça serait contraire à sa mission. Il y avait un autre problème aussi : sa résistance à l'hypnose. Anne ne trouvait toujours pas d'explications et Caroline n'avait pas envie que cet avantage soit découvert par les originaux.

« Nous devons préparer tes affaires », fit Anne.

Caroline sursauta, elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de la jeune sorcière.

« Qui est du voyage ?

- Moi, Mary et Antoine, répondit Anne.

- Antoine ?

- Oui, il sera le cocher, car celui que possédait Lord Nicklaus est mort la semaine dernière. »

Caroline perçu une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard de son amie.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferais tous ce que je peux pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, l'a rassura Caroline.

- A ce sujet... j'ai dû mettre au courant Antoine...

- Quoi ? S'exclama Caroline horrifiée.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Anne, mais pour reprendre la montre-gousset, on s'est aventuré dans les quartiers de Lord Nicklaus. Et malheureusement sa sœur a faillit nous surprendre, j'ai dû utiliser mes pouvoirs, expliqua Anne.

- Comment le prend-t-il ?

- Bizarrement pas trop mal, mais il est secoué...

- Tu l'aimes bien, n'est-ce pas ? La taquina Caroline.

- Ce n'est pas ça.. c'est..peu importe... », répondit Anne en rougissant.

Caroline cessa de rire, elle voulait dire la vérité au sujet de ce qu'elle avait fait la veille.

« Il faut que je...

- Nous n'avons pas le temps, il faut préparer tes affaires », lui intima Anne

Caroline ne protesta pas, en vérité, elle n'était pas pressée d'avouer la vérité à son amie. Elle se demandait quand est-ce que ça serait le bon moment pour en parler.

* * *

><p>Klaus maugréa lorsqu'il vit Mary l'attendre devant ses quartiers, son attitude lui rappelait celle d'un chiot attendant son maître. L'expression du visage de la jeune sorcière était dure, et ses yeux exprimaient la tristesse. Klaus afficha son plus beau sourire.<p>

« Bonjours mon amour, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

- Peut-on parler dans ta chambre ?

- Bien sûr, fit Klaus en ouvrant la porte et en faisant signe à Mary de rentrer.

- Alors que se passe-t-il ?

- Es-tu sincère ? Demanda Mary d'une voix tremblotante.

- Sincère ? A propos de quoi ?

- A propos de ce que tu dis éprouver pour moi, ce que tu me chuchotes au creux de l'oreille lorsque nous sommes seuls ! »

Klaus s'approcha de Mary et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien, qu'est-ce qui te mets dans cet état ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement inquiète.

- Je t'ai vu avec Caroline hier, cracha Mary.

- Oh, ça...

- Oui !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Caroline était assoiffée, j'ai dû l'éloigner du dîner avant qu'elle ne massacre tous le monde », expliqua Klaus

Une vague de soulagement envahit Mary, elle avait été idiote de douter de sa sincérité.

« Je dois préparer mes affaires », fit-elle en quittant la chambre.

Klaus soupira de soulagement, il ne fallait surtout pas que la sorcière se doute de quelque chose. Il avait plusieurs plans pour elle. L'un d'eux était d'en savoir plus sur Caroline, ce jeune vampire l'intriguait beaucoup. Ou plutôt, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un vampire avec autant d'humanité. Sans savoir pourquoi, il voulait tout savoir d'elle, même les détails les plus insignifiants. Les dernières paroles de Caroline l'avaient blessé et lui rappelait le souvenir de Mikael. Il s'était vengé en convaincant son père d'accepter son invitation pour sa fille. Caroline ne paraissait pas à l'aise avec sa nature mais aussi avec ses semblables.

Il devait aussi surveiller Anne, il la soupçonnait de s'être introduite dans ses quartiers pour reprendre la montre, il était quasiment sûr qu'elle avait collé un anévrisme à Rebekah. Cette dernière n'avait cessé de s'en plaindre toute la matinée et même si, sur le coup, il avait fait croire à sa sœur que ses jérémiades l'exaspéraient, il était en réalité profondément touché. Attaquer Rebekah revenait à l'attaquer lui. Un grondement furieux sortit de sa gorge. De toute la fratrie, la seule qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné était Rebekah et il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un s'attaque à elle. A la première occasion, il se vengerait d'Anne. Klaus envisageait aussi un autre plan pour Mary, mais qui n'avait cette fois rien à voir avec Caroline, c'était un peu plus personnel.

* * *

><p>« Nous partons dans trente minutes », les informa Antoine en rangeant les effets de Caroline et Anne dans un des nombreux carrosses.<p>

Caroline observa une dernière fois la maison dans laquelle elle avait vécu depuis presque un mois et monta dans le carrosse. A présent, elle savait qu'elle vivrait le reste de son séjour dans cette époque en territoire hostile.


	9. Le tournant

**Bonjours à tous, après une longue absence me voici de retour. Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu aux review des inscrits par MP. Mon ordinateur a été atteint d'un virus très coriace et j'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risques. Par ailleurs j'ai été en période d'examens et j'ai pas forcément consulté ma boîte mail. Donc ****exceptionnellement**** pas de réponses aux reviews dans ce chapitre que je vous laisse consulter. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait à présent plusieurs semaines que Caroline résidait chez Klaus en compagnie d'Anne, Antoine et Mary. Ses relations avec Mary ne s'étaient pas arrangées, elles avaient même empirées depuis que Klaus ne cachait plus son intérêt pour Caroline et négligeait Mary.<p>

_Flash back_

_Caroline se trouvait autour d'un grand repas en compagnie de Rebekah, Elijah et Klaus. Les seuls qu'elle connaissait. Les autres convives étaient sans doute des vampires aussi. La jeune fille ne se sentait pas à l'aise, le château de Klaus regorgeait de domestiques ayant des traces de morsures sur le cou et une odeur de sang flottait dans l'air provoquant une faim constante chez elle, ce qui lui demandait de très gros efforts pour contrôler ses instincts de vampire._

_« Caroline, je te présente, mon petit frère Kol », fit Klaus en désignant un homme se tenant en face d'elle et ayant une ressemblance frappante avec Elijah._

_Caroline le salua d'un hochement de tête, elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier Kol. Une lueur moqueuse brillait dans ses yeux et il transpirait l'arrogance _

_« Je suis ravi de te rencontrer Caroline. Mon frère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi »,répondit-il avec un grand sourire._

_Klaus ne fit aucun commentaire concernant les insinuations de Kol._

_« Caroline, comme tu es nouvelle il faut que tu saches qu'une fête sera organisée pour mon anniversaire. Elle aura lieux dans deux jours et j'espère sincèrement que tu ne me fausseras pas compagnie. Par ailleurs j'ai décidé de te prendre moi-même en charge pour que tu puisses survivre dans le monde surnaturel », l'informa Klaus en posant sa main sur la sienne._

_Cette dernière sursauta à son contact, elle sentit les doigts de Klaus tracer des petits cercles sur le dos de sa main. Elle croisa son regard et vit qu'il affichait un air sérieux. Caroline se demanda si elle devait le laisser faire ou prendre le risque de le contrarier une nouvelle fois. Finalement elle choisit une troisième option._

_« C'est très gentil...je ne sais pas quoi dire...je.., bafouilla-t-elle_

_- C'est tout à fait normal, répondit Klaus en lui souriant chaleureusement, tu es l'une des nôtres et il de mon devoir de te prendre en charge et de faire en sorte que tu te sentes à l'aise »_

_Caroline garda le silence, elle était troublée par le contact de sa peau. En réalité, elle avait peur d'éprouver de l'attirance pour Klaus. Après tout, c'était un homme très charmant même à cette époque. Il portait une tenue de cuir et possédait des cheveux beaucoup plus long qu'en 2011, mais cela ne retirait rien à son charme. Quand Caroline l'observait ainsi, son esprit lui renvoyait souvent l'image d'un lion._

_« Quelque chose te dérange dans mon apparence ? », railla Klaus qui avait remarqué la façon dont Caroline l'observait._

_Cette dernière détourna les yeux d'un air gêné sous les ricanements moqueurs de Kol._

_« On dirait qu'elle n'est pas insensible à ton charme mon frère, railla Kol_

_- Kol, ne met pas mal à l'aise notre invité », réprimanda Klaus avec néanmoins l'ombre d'un sourire._

_Caroline fut soulagée que Rebekah et Elijah ne suivaient pas la conversation. Rebekah discutait avec une autre femme du nom de Rosemary alors qu'Elijah écoutait attentivement ce que lui racontait un autre homme portant de long cheveux blond, mais ayant beaucoup moins de classe que Klaus._

_« Bien, Caroline, que dirais-tu d'une promenade ? Demanda Klaus._

_Ce dernier se trouvait à présent à côté d'elle et lui tendait galamment le bras. Caroline se leva et se résigna à le prendre. Ils marchèrent tous les deux jusqu'à l'orée d'une forêt. Depuis son arrivée, la jeune fille n'avait pas eu beaucoup le temps d'observer son environnement, mais le paysage était tout simplement à couper le souffle. La forêt se dressant face à elle dégageait une atmosphère à la fois dangereuse et mystérieuse. Elle était d'une beauté sauvage._

_« C'est magnifique, commenta Caroline qui observait toujours le paysage._

_- Tu sembles n'avoir jamais vu de tels paysages, remarqua Klaus._

_- C'est vrai, répondit Caroline._

_- Pourquoi pas ? Tu es un vampire, tu as dû voyager..._

_- Non, je suis un jeune vampire, répondit Caroline, je.. je...je préférais rester avec ma famille._

_- C'est vrai que ce sont des gens tout à fait aimables, ironisa Klaus, en particulier ton père._

_- Je dois avouer qu'ils sont plutôt froids, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à les quitter... »_

_Klaus lui donna un regard mitigé, Caroline se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas dupe._

_« Dans ce cas pourquoi as-tu fugué la première fois ? »_

_Caroline ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais ne su quoi dire et la referma. Klaus afficha un sourire victorieux durant quelques instant avant de redevenir impassible._

_« Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose », affirma Klaus d'une voix dépourvue d'émotions._

_Il se rapprocha de Caroline et d'une main, il lui soutint le menton pour éviter qu'elle ne détourne le regard._

_« J'espère sincèrement que tu ne prévois rien de suspect contre moi et ma famille. Si c'est le cas, je te briserais », déclara froidement Klaus._

_Une lueur dangereuse brillait dans ses yeux et Caroline recula brusquement, apeurée. Elle savait à quel point Klaus était dangereux mais le voir ainsi la terrifiait . Klaus afficha à nouveau un sourire charmeur et lui tendit galamment son bras._

_« Je crois que tu n'as pas tout visité », fit-il chaleureusement._

_Dire que Caroline était étonnée serait un euphémisme, la jeune fille était éberluée par le changement soudain d'attitude de Klaus. Une fois, il était courtois et charmeur, et l'instant d'après il devenait froid et dangereux._

_Le lendemain, Caroline fut réveillée par Anne qui déposa une robe sur son lit. Une magnifique robe couleur rouge sang. Caroline toucha le tissu qui était du velours._

_« C'est un cadeau de Lord Niklaus », l'informa Anne d'un air préoccupé._

_Durant plusieurs jours Caroline fut couverte de cadeaux par Klaus. Cela faisait même jaser les domestiques qui pensaient que Caroline était la maîtresse de Klaus. Et bien sûr, Mary était furieuse, et Caroline avait sincèrement peur d'elle. Elle était tout de même une sorcière._

La jeune fille se tenait assise sur l'un des banc d'un majestueux parc de la propriété de Klaus. Elle se sentait coincée et ne savait que faire, elle essayait de se concentrer un maximum sur sa mission afin d'éviter de penser à la victime qu'elle avait tué. Elle ne voulait pas en parler à Anne, mais Caroline savait qu'il valait mieux que Anne l'apprenne d'elle plutôt que de quelqu'un d'autre. Klaus pouvait toujours la faire chanter.

« Tu es encore ici, toi... », fit une voix dédaigneuse.

Rebekah se tenait debout en face de Caroline. L'originelle, plus belle que jamais, avait laissé ses magnifiques cheveux blond détachés. Elle portait une robe de velours couleur pâle qui contrastait avec son teint de porcelaine.

« C'est ton frère qui m'a invitée ici », lui rappela Caroline avec un petit sourire provocateur.

Rebekah toisa un instant Caroline. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Caroline serait morte sur place.

« Estime-toi heureuse de recevoir son attention, tu n'as pas idées du nombre de vampires qui voudraient être à ta place. Très franchement je ne vois pas ce que te trouve Nick, tu es d'une banalité affolante »

Le sourire de Caroline s'élargit en entendant les paroles de Rebekah, ce qui provoqua la colère de cette dernière. Brusquement, Caroline se sentit soulevée du sol par des enserrée autour de son cou. Elle croisa le regard impitoyable de Rebekah.

« Je me fiche pas mal de l'attention que mon frère te porte. Tu as intérêt à me respecter, je ne suis pas ton égale et encore moins ton amie. Je sais que c'est ton amie, cette saleté de sorcière, qui m'a fait avoir un anévrisme. Crois-moi, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi », siffla Rebekah d'une voix menaçante.

L'originelle la relâcha et elle s'écroula au sol, la respiration haletante. Rebekah jeta un dernier regard meurtrier à Caroline avant de disparaître.

* * *

><p>Klaus se tenait debout face à la cheminée, le regard perdu dans les flammes qui crépitaient doucement. Il avait de plus en plus de doutes concernant Caroline et il en venait même à se demander si elle n'était pas un espion de Mikael. La jeune fille se bornait à refuser tous ses cadeaux, à part les robes. Elle semblait insensible à ses avances et ça énervait beaucoup Klaus. Caroline n'était pas le seul problème, Mary en était un autre, sa jalousie le rendait malade. Mais cette sorcière pouvait lui être utile, il avait bien l'intention de détruire son lien avec sa sœur Anne définitivement. Anne qui, il en était sûre, avait collé un anévrisme magique à Rebekah. Le moment venu, elle le paierait, il savait qu'elle avait récupéré cet étrange objet.<p>

« Lord Niklaus, j'ai un message pour vous », fit une voix tirant Klaus de ses pensées.

L'Originel se tourna pour voir Trévor se tenant à l'entrée du salon. En principe Trévor servait Elijah, mais il portait parfois des messages.

« Nous avons trouvé ce que vous cherchez », dit simplement Trévor.

Klaus hocha la tête, mais intérieurement, il jubilait. Il espérait seulement que Mikael ne vienne pas tout gâcher.

* * *

><p>Caroline qui s'était remise de sa confrontation avec Rebekah regagna ses quartiers. Anne l'attendait, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.<p>

« Je crois avoir trouvé un moyen de contacter ton amie qui t'as envoyée ici », annonça la jeune fille.

Caroline sentit une vague d'espoir déferler en elle, après tout, elle pourrait peut être regagner son époque.

« Que dois-tu faire ? demanda Caroline

- Il me faut l'objet avec lequel tu es arrivé, ton sang, et ton assistance, énuméra Anne.

- C'est d'accord », s'écria Caroline avec enthousiasme.

La jeune sorcière traça un cercle sur le sol et fit signe à Caroline de venir à l'intérieur. Caroline lui tendit la montre-gousset tandis que Anne sortait un petit couteau pour faire couler le sang de Caroline sur la montre. Une fois cette étape accomplit Anne prit la main de Caroline et se mit à marmonner des paroles incompréhensible.

Le rituel dura plusieurs minutes sans que rien ne se passe, Caroline pouvait sentir la fatigue saisir son amie. Il y eut soudain un brusque coup de vent...mais rien ne se passa. Anne cessa de chantonner et lâcha la main de Caroline.

« Je ne comprends... ...pas, bredouilla Anne, ça aurait dû fonctionner.

- Il manquait peut être un ingrédient, suggéra Caroline avec inquiétude.

- Non, répondit Anne en secouant la tête, je ne comprend pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave », l'a rassura Caroline.

La vampire savait que Anne était loin d'être aussi puissante que Bonnie, peut-être qu'il faudrait même plusieurs tentatives afin d'établir un contact. Caroline sortit du cercle et s'accouda au bord de la fenêtre de sa chambre qui lui offrait la vue d'un paysage magnifique. Alors que Anne s'agenouilla au milieu du cercle tout en observant la montre-gousset comme si elle tentait de résoudre une énigme, Caroline se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une silhouette qui n'était autre que celle de Klaus. Grâce à sa vue de vampire, Caroline pouvait détailler à sa guise ce dernier. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas nier son charme. Long et svelte, il avait une démarche assurée. Son visage était empreint d'arrogance. Lorsqu'il souriait, c'était d'un sourire froid qui n'atteignait rarement ses yeux. Les traits de son visage étaient harmonieux bien qu'une certaine dureté s'en dégageait. Non décidément, Caroline ne pouvait nier ce fait, Klaus était attrayant, peut-être même plus que Tyler. La jeune fille voulu se gifler pour avoir osé penser une telle chose. Tyler aussi était très beau, seulement, il n'avait pas l'allure aristocratique de Klaus. Si Caroline devait trouver un mot pour qualifier Klaus ça serait confiance, non pas qu'il inspirait confiance mais que Klaus paraissait être tellement sûr de lui, tellement confiant en ses propres capacités.

Soudain, elle vit que Klaus regardait dans sa direction, sans comprendre s'il la fixait ou non, Caroline, honteuse, se détourna de la fenêtre. Si elle avait été humaine, elle aurait rougi de honte. Elle avait passé plusieurs minutes non pas à observer Klaus mais à le reluquer.

« Je n'y arrive pas, soupira Anne avec désespoir.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on trouvera une autre solution, assura Caroline.

- Tu ne peux pas rester ici, fit Anne, tu bouleverses le cours des évènements, c'est très dangereux.

- Je sais », répondit simplement Caroline.

Après avoir remis de l'ordre dans la chambre, Anne partit, laissant Caroline seule au prise avec ses propres démons.

Elle pensait encore une fois à sa victime, elle ne pouvait pas oublier son visage. Mais surtout, un sentiment d'horreur naissait en elle. Avait-elle bouleversé le cour des évènements en tuant cette femme ? La seule personne qui pouvait répondre à cette question était Anne mais Caroline avait bien trop peur de sa réaction.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

« Entrez », fit Caroline d'un ton morne.

Ce fut Kol qui entra, en l'observant d'un air malicieux.

« Je suis venu vous annoncer que la fête d'anniversaire de Klaus aura bientôt lieu. Mon frère m'a chargé de vous conduire à la salle lorsque vous serez habillée convenablement »

Kol sortit pour laisser place à une servante qui se précipita sur elle et l'aida à enfiler une magnifique robe pourpre. Une fois prête, Caroline sortit de sa chambre pour retrouver Kol qui la détailla un moment du regard avant de lui tendre son bras. Soupirant d'agacement Caroline le prit et ils marchèrent en silence.

Ils passèrent vers le hall, lorsque Caroline reconnut une silhouette féminine qui lui était familière. Elle n'en cru pas ses yeux et se retint de se précipiter vers elle.

« Ah Kol, fit Elijah qui se tenait à côté de la femme.

- C'est elle, c'est vrai qu'elle est sa copie conforme.

- Oui , répondit Elijah, la chance nous sourit. »

Caroline ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la femme, à tel point que cela attira l'attention des deux vampires.

« Dame Caroline ? Un problème ? » Demanda Elijah d'un ton doux.

Caroline se reprit et s'aperçut que les deux vampires l'observaient d'un air inquisiteur.

« On dirait que vous venez de voir un fantôme », ricana Kol.

La jeune fille détourna les yeux mal à l'aise.

" C'est juste qu'elle me rappelle quelqu'un ", répondit Caroline sans réfléchir.

Caroline se mordit les lèvres, elle devait vraiment arrêter de faire de telles gaffes, Elijah avait pris un air stupéfait avant de redevenir impassible alors que Kol l'observait, les yeux plissés.

« Vraiment ? Fit Elijah.

- Oui...je...enfin ce n'est rien...

- Je ne crois pas que ce ne soit rien, insista Kol froidement, cette conversation prend une tournure très intéressante.

- Calme-toi Kol », lui intima Elijah d'une voix autoritaire.

Elijah fit signe à la silhouette féminine de se rapprocher d'eux. Il se tourna vers la jeune vampire.

« Dame Caroline, laisser-moi vous présentez Katerina », fit Elijah

Katerina fit une courte révérence à Caroline alors que cette dernière sentait la panique monter en elle.


	10. L'anniversaire

**Coucou et voici un nouveau chapitre. Ma connections internet est très capricieuse en ce moment donc ne vous inquiétez pas si la fanfic reste un moment sans mise à jour. Donc j'ai écris un passage Klaroline vraiment guimauve je trouve peut être un peu trop, à tel point que je me demande si ça colle avec Klaus, mais vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas Mary, je pense que vous allez un peu compatir pour elle. Bonne lecture!**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Holly Blue: Merci beaucoup pour ta longue review, et ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fanfic :) Caroline est en mode gaffeuse dans ma fic :) pour Kol tu verras bien dans ce chapitre, bizarrement il devient important alors qu'à l'origine il devait juste faire une courte apparition. Je suis ravie que l'introduction de Katherine te plaise. Pour le passage dans le présent ce n'est pas prévu mais il y a des révélations dans ce chapitre.**

**estelle: Merci beaucoup et je le dis et redis je n'abandonnerais pas cette fanfic :)**

**Itami: Non je ne suis pas encore en blocage, disons juste quelques ennuis informatiques plus les tracas de la vie quotidienne. Elijah comme d'habitude est fidèle à lui-même. Tout comme Rebekah d'ailleurs, tu vas avoir l'occasion de la revoir un peu dans ce chapitre. Quant à Klaus il est obsédé par la malédiction donc oui il est un peu obsédé. Merci beaucoup et tu as raison de plaindre Mary.**

**Chloe: Désolée pour l'attente :) ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu dis j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

* * *

><p>Caroline observait Katerina d'un air fasciné, elle paraissait être tellement loin de la garce manipulatrice qu'elle deviendrait.<p>

« Caroline, fit Elijah en la sortant de ses pensées, nous devons aller à la salle de réception. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Mon frère, si tu permets, je dois m'entretenir avec Nick », déclara Kol en s'éloignant.

Une vague d'inquiétude submergea Caroline, elle n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont Kol lui avait parlé quelques minutes plus tôt, cela la rendait paranoïaque. Elijah laissa Katherine passer devant lui et attendit que Caroline se rapproche de lui.

« Quoi que vous cachiez à mon frère Caroline, soyez prudente, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont il est capable », l'avertit doucement Elijah.

Caroline répondit un vague merci et rejoignit le reste de la réception durant laquelle tout le monde attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de Klaus. De loin elle observait Katerina et espionnait sa conversation avec Elijah. La jeune humaine s'intéressait beaucoup à la personne en l'honneur de qui avait été organisée la fête. Caroline fut parcourue de frissons en songeant au sort qui attendait Katerina si elle ne fuyait pas.

D'un autre côté une petite voix méchante retentit dans son esprit. C'était Katerina qui l'avait transformée, c'était à cause d'elle si elle était figée dans ses dix-sept ans éternellement. C'était à cause de Katerina si les frères Salvatore se déchiraient, c'était à cause d'elle si Jenna était morte. Elle avait aussi été la cause de la transformation de Tyler en loup garou. Très franchement, ne méritait-elle pas de mourir des mains de Klaus ? Katerina se sentant sans doute observée leva les yeux en direction de Caroline et lui adressa un sourire timide. Caroline soupira et détourna son visage.

* * *

><p>« Alors j'espère que tu as de bonnes nouvelles, je vais être en retard à mon propre anniversaire », s'agaça Klaus.<p>

Kol s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils ce qui énerva encore plus Klaus lorsqu'il le vit mettre ses pieds sur la petite table en bois se trouvant face à lui.

« Je ne fais pas confiance à Caroline, répondit sèchement Kol, elle a semblé reconnaître le double.

— Vraiment ? S'intéressa Klaus

— Oui, c'est comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.

— Caroline ne pouvait pas connaître Tatia, c'est un jeune vampire, fit Klaus d'un ton songeur.

— C'est très étrange, mais j'ai la sensation qu'elle en sait plus qu'elle ne veut bien l'avouer sur nous, ajouta Kol.

— Oui je sais...mais…

— J'ai l'impression que tu t'attaches beaucoup à elle même si tu ne le montre pas. »

Klaus foudroya Kol du regard qui affichait un sourire narquois.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Ce jeune vampire a piqué ton intérêt, insista Kol.

— Kol, je te préviens...

— Pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas du côté de Mary ? », coupa brusquement Kol qui s'apercevait qu'il dépassait les limites avec son frère.

Klaus soupira, bien sûr, il voulait extorquer des informations à Mary mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas les lui prendre de force, il avait besoin d'elle pour le rituel.

« Je dois avouer que mes options sont assez restreintes. J'ai séduit Mary dans un premier temps pour avoir une sorcière capable de briser la malédiction et ensuite j'ai voulu avoir des informations sur Caroline mais Mary prétend qu'elle ne sait rien, bien sûr elle ment... »

Kol se leva et afficha un sourire malicieux.

« Heureusement pour toi, ton frère adoré a pensé à un plan B. Laisse tomber Mary, je nous ait trouvé deux autres sorciers.

— C'est bon de savoir que je peux compter sur toi, fit Klaus d'une voix absente, es-tu sûre que les sorciers que tu as trouvé sont compétents ?

— Absolument, c'est grâce à l'un d'eux que j'ai retrouvé la pierre de lune, lui assura Kol.

— Bien, ça nous laisse le champ libre pour Mary.

— Laisse-moi m'en charger, fit Kol d'un air sadique, je sais très bien m'y prendre avec les sorcières. »

Klaus accepta d'un hochement de tête, de toute façon il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de Mary, il devait assister à son anniversaire et rencontrer le double.

* * *

><p>L'ambiance de la soirée faisait suffoquer Caroline. Des effluves d'alcool et de sang empestaientl'air. Elle n'était définitivement pas à l'aise. Elle avait passé son temps à observer Katerina et en avait conclu qu'elle n'était définitivement pas un monstre, qu'elle n'était qu'une humaine innocente et très naïve qui croyait au prince charmant. La naïveté de Katerina arracha un sourire amer à Caroline qui voyait très bien que même sans le connaître, Katerina voyait déjà en Klaus un prince charmant, un chevalier en armure étincelante.<p>

La jeune humaine en attendant de rencontrer réellement Klaus, se renseignait sur lui. A chaque fois qu'Elijah lui donnait des informations sur son frère, Katerina affichait un air rêveur ce qui la plupart du temps fendait le cœur de Caroline.

« Tu n'as pas cessé de l'observer, remarqua Rebekah en prenant place aux côtés de Caroline.

— Euh... et bien... elle semble retenir l'attention de Lord Elijah, bafouilla-t-elle.

— Oui, même morte elle continu d'exercer un tel attrait pour mon frère, marmonna Rebekah.

— Morte ?

— Oui... ne t'occupe de ça, lui ordonna froidement l'originelle.

— Bien sûr, répondit Caroline.

— Tu es bien sympathique ce soir, je vois que tu me donnes le respect que je mérite », railla Rebekah.

Caroline s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose lorsque Klaus fit une entrée très soignée et surtout très visible. Elle le vit observer Katerina d'un air subjugué et lui faire un baisemain. Caroline se sentit confuse, jouait-il la comédie ? Il l'avait observée d'une façon tellement intense. Sans comprendre pourquoi, la jeune fille se surprit à espérer que Klaus n'était pas sincère.

« Lord Elijah n'a pas l'air d'être le seul à tomber sous le charme de Katerina », fit Caroline sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Rebekah lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux vampires.

* * *

><p>Kol observait depuis longtemps une jeune fille en tablier bleu et aux cheveux châtain. Il voulait être sûr d'avoir affaire à la bonne sœur. Même avec ses sens de vampires, il n'arrivait pas à différencier les jumelles qui étaient vraiment identiques en tout point.<p>

Optant pour une tactique différente, il décida de se révéler à la sorcière. Il s'avança vers sa future victime en affichant un sourire charmeur.

« Vous devez être Anne », l'interpella chaleureusement Kol.

La jeune sorcière se tourna vers lui et le foudroya du regard.

« Je suis Mary. », corrigea-t-elle d'un ton acide.

Kol prit un air coupable.

« Mes excuses, je ne voulais surtout pas vous offenser... », s'excusa Kol en détournant les yeux.

Mary lui donna un petit sourire rassurant.

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude, pourquoi cherchez vous ma sœur ? Je peux vous être utile ?

— Maintenant que vous le suggérez, oui », répondit Kol d'une voix cruelle.

A une vitesse vampirique, il mordit son propre poignet avant de forcer la jeune sorcière à boire son sang puis il lui brisa la nuque. La phase première de son plan avait marché, il ne devait pas prendre le risque que la sorcière conserve ses pouvoirs et puisse mourir durant les séances de tortures.

* * *

><p>Caroline s'ennuyait, cette fête était fastidieuse. Klaus avait disparu avec Katerina, Elijah avait quitté la fête d'un air dépité et Rebekah ne cessait d'observer ses moindres faits et gestes.<p>

« Je crois que je vais quitter cette fête, fit Caroline à Rebekah.

— Oui, je te comprends, cette fête est ennuyeuse, répondit-elle en soupirant d'ennui.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous restée ? S'enquit Caroline.

— Te voir crever de jalousie du fait que Nick s'intéresse à une autre que toi… je ne pouvais définitivement pas manquer cette soirée », nargua Rebekah.

Caroline plissa les yeux mais ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de souhaiter bonne nuit à Rebekah d'une voix froide et quitta la fête sous le regard moqueur de cette dernière.

La jeune vampire se trouvait à présent dans les couloirs sombres du château et fut brusquement prise par la sensation de soif. Observant les alentours, elle fut soulagée de n'y ressentir aucune présence humaine.

Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et Caroline s'effondra contre un mur de brique froide. Des sanglots silencieux secouèrent son corps entier. Elle détestait sa nature de vampire, cette soif constante de sang, elle voulait par-dessus tout rentrer chez elle et retrouver le confort dans les bras de sa mère, la présence de ses amis lui manquaient et même cet idiot de Damon.

« Pourquoi es-tu si triste, amour ? »

Caroline sursauta et leva les yeux pour croiser le regard compatissant de Klaus. Ce dernier se tenait devant elle et devait peut-être l'observer depuis un bon moment. Il s'agenouilla et d'une main, il prit le visage de Caroline et lui fit relever le menton alors que de l'autre il lui essuyait ses larmes.

« Un si beau visage n'est pas fait pour pleurer », murmura tendrement Klaus en relevant Caroline.

Cette dernière n'osait pas croiser à nouveau son regard. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise qu'il l'ait surprise dans un tel état de faiblesse. Klaus caressa doucement le visage du jeune vampire strié de larmes. Cette dernière tressaillit légèrement au contact, mais se laissa faire. Caroline se sentait vide.

« Qu'est-ce qui te mets dans un tel état ? », demanda Klaus.

Son ton était remplit de tendresse, ce qui surprenait Caroline. Elle ne voulait pas voir une autre facette de Klaus, elle ne voulait pas le connaître autrement que comme le monstre qui était responsable de la mort de Jenna et de l'état de Tyler.

« Ce n'est rien, répondit Caroline d'une voix qui se voulait impassible.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit rien », contra Klaus.

Il prit la main de la jeune fille en silence etlaconduisit dans une salle remplie de tableaux. Il y avait aussi un atelier de dessin avec d'innombrables croquis. Caroline saisit l'un d'eux et à sa grande surprise, se reconnu.

« Qu'est-ce...

— C'est ici que je viens lorsque je veux m'isoler, déclara Klaus.

— C'est toi qui l'as dessiné? Demanda Caroline en lui montrant le dessin qu'elle avait saisi.

— Oui, répondit Klaus, la peinture est l'une de mes passions. Et toi ?

— Moi ?

— Aimes-tu l'art ?

— Je ne crois pas que je serais un très bon peintre, répondit Caroline.

— Peut-être mais tu fais un très beau modèle », la complimenta Klaus en faisant un signe de tête en direction du croquis que tenait Caroline entre ses mains.

Si Caroline avait été humaine, elle aurait sans doute rougi en entendant un tel compliment. Elle remercia silencieusement sa nature de vampire de ne pas révéler de telles faiblesses. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas que des désavantages à être un vampire.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui t'as mis dans un tel état, lui rappela Klaus.

— En fait c'est... commença Caroline.

— Oui ? L'encouragea le vampire.

— Je pense que ma vie était mieux lorsque j'étais humaine », souffla Caroline.

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir. Dévoiler ainsi ses faiblesses à Klaus ne l'aiderait pas.

« Oui, j'ai cru comprendre, avoua Klaus.

— Quand je regarde les autres vampires, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont heureux, qu'ils se complaisent d'être figés dans un certain âge, de ne jamais pouvoir évoluer ou construire une famille. J'ai l'impression d'être la seule à être horrifiée par ma soif de sang, je me sens tellement isolée…

Klaus se rapprocha de Caroline, et délicatement, il lui caressa à nouveau les joues tout en rapprochant ses lèvres près de son oreille. De son autre main il saisit le poignet de Caroline sur lequel il traça de son pouce de petits cercles.

« On dirait pour toi qu'être un vampire est un fardeau, Caroline. Mais tu as l'éternité pour faire ce qu'il te plaît, découvrir de nouveaux pays, des villes magnifiques, des civilisations avec leurs cultures. Et l'art. C'est une époque très dure que l'humanité vit, très rude, remplie d'incertitudes, de maladies et de malheurs, mais toi tu as la chance d'échapper à tout ça. Tu as la chance d'être indépendante, de ne plus obéir aux conventions humaines. »

Caroline ne répondit rien tandis que Klaus posait brièvement ses lèvres sur le lobe de son oreille. Ce fut un contact bref et rapide, à tel point que Caroline se demandait si elle ne l'avait pas imaginé.

« Je pense que tu devrais te reposer, je te ferais parvenir un domestique pour que tu puisses étancher ta soif. »

La jeune fille savait que ce n'était pas une suggestion, Klaus la raccompagna en silence jusqu'à ses quartiers et repartit sans un mot. Quelques minutes plus tard une domestique arriva, Caroline se nourrit brièvement sur elle, puis elle la fit partir. Ce fut l'esprit plein de doutes que la jeune fille s'endormit.

.

.

.

_« Caroline... »_

_Caroline ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait à nouveau à Mystic Fall, plus précisément dans le parc public. Bonnie se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, assise sur un banc l'air radieuse. Le parc semblait lumineux, voir éblouissant._

_« Bonnie ? », fit Caroline en courant vers son amie._

_La jeune fille se jeta __dans ses bras._

_« Une sorcière a établi un lien avec toi », l'informa Bonnie._

_Caroline se souvint du sortilège de Anne qui avait peut-être porté ses fruits._

_« Ecoute nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, n'oublie pas tu dois sauver Jenna et John », lui rappela Bonnie._

_ — Mais comment veux-tu que j'y parvienne ? Demanda Caroline, je suis en 1492, Bonnie._

_ — Je sais et c'est la seule solution, répondit sombrement Bonnie._

_ — Que veux-tu dire ?_

_ — C'est de la magie, de la pure magie. On bouleverse le __cours__ du temps et il y a un prix à payer._

_ — Mais lequel ?_

_ — Certains doivent être sacrif__iés__ pour que nous soyons tous sauvé, murmura Bonnie._

_ — Je ne comprends pas..._

_ — Tu comprendras, lui assura Bonnie, tu as réussis._

_ — J'ai sauvé John et Jenna ?_

_ — Oui, ils sont vivants._

_ — Mais comment ai-je fait ? Bonnie est-ce que je suis revenue ?_

_ — Tu t'es sauvée toi-même aussi..._

_ — Qu'est-ce..._

Caroline se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Son corps entier était parcouru de tremblements. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et vit qu'il faisait nuit noire. Sans réfléchir et sans prendre la peine de se vêtir convenablement, la jeune fille quitta sa chambre et décida d'aller à l'extérieur.


	11. Les nuages s'amoncellent

**Oui je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, mais avec les vacances j'ai pas mal de monde chez moi dont deux terribles neveux alors c'est plutôt difficile d'écrire de bons chapitre. Néanmoins je poste celui-ci, il est plus court que d'habitude et il n'y a pas de Klaroline et très peu de scènes où apparaît Caroline. Je tiens aussi à signalé que j'ai une vision très particulière de Klaus donc faudra pas s'attendre à ce qu'il devienne une sorte de "Damon bis" avec Caroline. Ce chapitre est surtout une transition qui amène la deuxième partie de ma fic ou ça complotera dans tous les coins.**

**Chloe: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et j'aurais aimé posté plus vite le chapitre 11. Ta théorie est intéressante mais je ne te dirais rien^^**

**Guest: Oui pauvre Mary et tu verras de quoi est capable Kol dans ce chapitre. Pour ta théorie je ne peux rien te dire aussi lol :)**

**Jofrench22: Merci beaucoup, ton commentaire me touche beaucoup :) c'est normal que Caroline perd son répondant, la situation est dure pour elle, elle se retrouve dans une époque complètement inconnue pour elle, donc elle est assez bouleversée. Et malheureusement quand elle a de la répartie, elle gaffe souvent. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, elle risque de te surprendre mais ça sera pas dans ce chapitre. Par contre prend en compte l'époque, en 1492, Klaus n'était pas aussi magnanime que dans le présent, si Caroline l'humilie ça ne passera pas du tout, il est dans sa période de mégalomanie complètement obsédé par la malédiction^^ en tout cas merci pour ton commentaire.**

**Merci à zananas, EternalKlaus, Clochette, Guest 1 & Guest 2 pour leurs encouragements **

* * *

><p>Caroline errait tel un zombie dans le château. Elle marchait sans savoir où allait, préoccupée par les révélations de Bonnie et ses discussions avec Klaus... il faisait nuit noire, tous les invités étaient sans doute repartis, mais Caroline ne s'en préoccupait pas. Le château était vide et silencieux et son décor terne ne le faisait paraître que plus sinistre. Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers un escalier, Caroline entendit un sanglot. Une jeune fille pleurait, plus précisément, Anne pleurait.<p>

« Anne... »

La sorcière sursauta et s'empressa de s'essuyait le visage.

« Je...ce n'était pas du tout ce que tu croyais... »

Caroline s'avança vers son amie et prit place sur les marches à côté d'elle. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir songé à Anne, pourtant ces dernières semaines la jeune fille avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Antoine.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

— Je suis désolée, murmura Anne d'une voix tremblante.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je... je suis enceinte... », lâcha Anne.

Caroline écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Je ne suis même pas mariée.

— Je suis sûre qu'Antoine acceptera...

— Oui, mais c'est trop tard, je suis quand même déshonorée, tous les autres domestiques sont au courant. Bientôt, les maîtres l'apprendront et ils profiteront de cette faiblesse.

— Tu restes toujours une sorcière apte à te défendre, la rassura Caroline.

— Tu ne le sais peut être pas, mais le seul moment ou une sorcière perd ses pouvoirs c'est lorsqu'elle attend un enfant », révéla Anne

Caroline garda le silence, choquée. Comment allait-elle pouvoir retourner à son époque ? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas rester neuf mois de plus dans ce château.

« Je vois », murmura Caroline.

Anne soupira.

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû... je connaissais l'importance de cette mission. Il faut que tu partes Caroline. »

Caroline leva les yeux vers elle.

« Pour aller où ? Je ne suis pas d'ici, je ne survivrais jamais sans aide...

— Pourtant, tu vas devoir le faire. Plus tu restes ici, plus les chances que l'on découvre la vérité sur toi sont élevées.

— Je sais... mais je ne peux pas partir sans un minimum de préparation », fit Caroline.

Caroline se leva et raccompagna Anne dans ses quartiers sans avoir repéré une silhouette les surveillant cachée dans la pénombre.

* * *

><p>« Klaus ! Tu devrais faire plus attention à moi ! » S'écria une voix aiguë.<p>

Klaus grogna. Pour évacuer toute la pression qu'il contenait en lui à l'approche du rituel, il avait fait venir une de ses maîtresses. Selon sa liste, elle était censée être la moins énervante de toutes. La femme qui se tenait nue sur son lit et qui répondait au nom de Julia le toisait d'un air mécontent.

« Écoute Klaus, je ne suis pas ici pour perdre mon temps. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à peindre des tableaux quand je t'attends déjà depuis une heure nue dans ce lit ? Si tu n'as pas envie de te détendre, il aurait mieux valu que tu t'abstiennes de m'appeler ! »

Furieuse Julia quitta le lit et entreprit de se rhabiller sans l'aide d'une de ses servantes. Ce qui fut difficile pour elle compte tenu des innombrables jupons qu'elle portait. Elle se débattit avec ses vêtements sous le regard amusé de Klaus.

« Tu pourrais m'aider », se plaignit Julia.

Klaus soupira et l'aida à remettre sa toilette.

« Je devine que cette jeune femelle blonde t'a fait tourner la tête », ricana Julia.

Klaus se figea de stupeur tandis que Julia éclata d'un rire cristallin.

« Je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que tu pensais que tu l'ignorais ? Je te souhaite d'avoir plus de chances que moi dans tes amours Klaus !

— Je ne suis pas amoureux, gronda Klaus.

— C'est ça, fit Julia en secouant sa chevelure rousse, je te croyais bien au-dessus de nous, pauvres vampires que nous sommes, pour éprouver ce genre de sentiments ?

— Tais-toi ! » Hurla Klaus furieux.

Julia cessa de se moquer de lui, elle connaissait Klaus depuis des années et elle savait très bien quand ne pas franchir les limites de sa mauvaise humeur. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas entendu parler du triste sort qui arrivait à certaines de ses maîtresses qui malheureusement avait franchi la ligne rouge. Klaus vrilla son regard furieux dans les yeux verts de Julia. Peut-être avait-elle aussi franchi la limite ? Sentant sa dernière heure arrivée, elle ferma les yeux. Mais au lieu de sentir une main s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine pour lui arracher le cœur, elle sentit les lèvres de Klaus s'écraser contre les siennes. Et alors qu'il laissait une traînée de baiser sur sa peau, Klaus murmura distinctement une phrase.

« L'amour est une faiblesse et je ne suis pas faible. Je ne ressens rien pour personne en dehors de ma famille. »

Sur ces paroles, il arracha brutalement les vêtements de Julia et l'entraîna vers son lit.

* * *

><p>Kol observa sa victime d'un regard impitoyable. Mary qui autrefois avait été sorcière se tenait recroquevillée sur le sol, son corps secoué de sanglot. En vérité Kol était stupéfait par la révélation que Mary venait de lui faire.<p>

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? Comment pourrait-elle venir du futur ? », gronda Kol d'une voix menaçante.

Mary émit un son plaintif, mais ne répondit rien. Énervé, Kol saisit Mary et l'attacha par les pieds à une chaîne de fer. Juste en dessous d'elle, il y avait ce qui semblait être un immense réservoir d'eau.

« C'est très bien chérie ! En plus de te torturer, je commence ton éducation de vampire. Règle numéro un, les vampires détestent la verveine. »

Sur ces paroles, Kol qui tenait le bout de la chaîne la fit glisser entre ses mains pour que Mary se retrouve la tête la première dans le réservoir de verveine. Mary avait beau se débattre, Kol tint bon. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui pouvait l'arrêter. Après une minute, il releva Mary. Le visage brûlé par la verveine et les joues striées de larmes, il croisa le regard du jeune vampire et il sut. Kol le savait, il l'avait brisée, maintenant, elle lui dirait tout.

« Elle a fait... un voyage dans le temps, fit Mary d'une voix tremblante et la tête toujours à l'envers.

— Comment peut-on faire un voyage dans le temps ? Fit Kol qui décidément ne comprenait pas le concept.

— C'est comme si un sortilège vous renvoyez à l'époque où vous étiez humain par exemple.

— Ça existe ? S'exclama Kol abasourdi

— Oui, Caroline vient de cinq cents ans en arrière pour empêcher le rituel.

— Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi un vampire vivant dans cinq cents ans dans le futur voudrait empêcher le rituel ?

— Parce que Klaus avait choisi de sacrifier des personnes auxquelles Caroline tenait, répondit Mary.

— C'est impossible, fit Kol, le rituel a lieu dans deux jours. Et les personnes auxquelles Caroline tient doivent vivre cinq cents ans dans le futur.

Mary garda les lèvres serrées, elle ne voulait pas raconter tout ce que Caroline lui avait dit au sujet de Klaus. Si seulement elle pouvait oublier. Soupirant d'agacement, Kol relâcha la chaîne et Mary se retrouva plongée dans la verveine. Son visage s'enflamma et ses poumons étaient en feu. La verveine s'infiltrait dans ses yeux lui causant une douleur comme elle n'en avait jamais éprouvé. Soudain elle fut remontée à nouveau à la surface et frissonna en croisant le regard sadique de Kol.

— Le double actuel s'échappera, mais il y en aura un autre dans cinq cents ans. En réalité la sorcière qui a envoyé Caroline s'est trompée d'époque.

Trouvant que Mary avait plutôt bien coopéré. Kol délivra Mary et fit appel à l'un de ses serviteurs vampires pour qu'il la raccompagne dans une cellule. Réfléchissant à ce qu'il savait, Kol était sûr d'une chose, si le sosie s'échappe, la colère de Klaus retomberait sur lui et surtout sur Elijah qui avait la garde du sosie avec Trévor.

Kol se tourna vers le deuxième garde vampire.

« Faites venir Rosemary et Trévor dans mes quartiers. Je relève Trévor de la garde du sosie, je veillerais personnellement sur elle, ordonna Kol.

— Pourquoi ? Demanda le garde.

— Pourquoi quoi ? Siffla Kol qui détestait qu'on discute ses ordres.

— La raison pour laquelle Trévor devrait se rendre dans vos quartiers.

— Parce que je l'ordonne ! N'est-ce pas suffisant comme raison ? répondit froidement Kol.

— Oui, excusez mon impertinence, c'est juste que je pensais que Trévor était sous les ordres de Lord Elijah, fit le garde.

— Tu es pardonné, maintenant, fais ce que je te dis. »

Décidant de ne pas laisser Klaus à l'écart de cette affaire, il se dirigea vers ses quartiers et tambourina violemment contre sa porte. Elle s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître un Klaus furieux d'être dérangé dans ses activités nocturnes.

« Mon frère, il va falloir qu'on ait une conversation », déclara Kol d'un air mystérieux.


	12. Retournement de situation

**Salut tous le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre, je voudrais juste prévenir qu'un lecteur anonyme qui se nomme "amel-aa" a laissé des reviews sur des fics Klaroline dans le but de dénigrer Caroline et de vouloir faire comprendre à l'auteur que les fics Klena (Klaus/Elena) sont bien mieux. Ces reviews peuvent paraître blessante mais il ne faut surtout pas se laissé décourager, ça n'en strictement pas la peine. Voilà, Bonne lecture.**_  
><em>

**Lorelei: Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu me comprennes concernant le "Damon bis".**

**Eve31: Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'abandonnerais pas cette fanfic :) elle me tient vraiment à coeur. Je suppose que tu vas bien aimé Kol dans ce chapitre.**

**Itami: J'aime embrouiller mes lecteurs, tu le seras sûrement encore plus dans ce chapitre... ou pas. Le Klaroline est en marche depuis pas mal de chapitre, j'ai dispersé quelques indices :) Mary va un peu mieux dans ce chapitre et oui Anne enceinte, je voulais créer la surprise on va dire. Peut être que tu vas continuer d'apprécier Kol dans ce chapitre :)**

**Zananas: Merci pour ta review, ça me touche que tu trouves les personnages fidèle à la série car j'i toujours peur de justement en faire des OCC. Tu penses bien que je ne répondrais pas à ta première question :D la différence entre Kol et Klaus, c'est que Kol agit comme un gamin insouciant, cruel et pourris gâté alors que toutes les actions de Klaus ont un but pour une fin. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Chloe: Merci beaucoup, le futur est déjà en partis modifié, on verra bien si Klaus atteint tous ses buts :)**

**Manon: Merci beaucoup, oui Klaus restera Klaus même s'il se laisse adoucir par Caroline :)**

**Carole: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira**

* * *

><p><em>Caroline courait dans la forêt. L'air parfumé par l'odeur du sang et la peur ne faisant qu'exciter la prédatrice sommeillant <em>_en elle. __Il faisait nuit noir__e__, pourtant Caroline n'avait aucun mal à distinguer les obstacles sur sa route, évitant les racines des arbres ou les fossés. C'est alors qu'elle le vit, un humain mourant, dont le sang coulait abondamment de son abdomen. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, __elle__ sortit ses crocs et se jeta sur lui. Étourdis par la sensation du sang frais coulant dans sa gorge, un pur sentiment d'extase envahit Caroline qui ne s'était jamais senti__e__ aussi libre de sa vie._

Caroline se réveilla en sursaut. Envahie par un sentiment de dégoût de soi, elle se releva légèrement. C'était sans doute l'anxiété qui lui avait fait cauchemarder. Depuis hier, Caroline s'en voulait, elle n'avait pas prêté attention à Anne et Antoine, trop occupée par ses propres problèmes. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle mette en place un plan d'action. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas une imagination machiavélique comme Damon ou Katherine.

Un léger coup sur la porte la sortit de ses pensées.

« Entrez », marmonna Caroline.

Anne entra, la mine inquiète.

« Lord Nicklaus veut vous parler. Il a dit que c'était très important. Il a dit aussi que je devais être présente. »

Fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude, Caroline se leva du lit et entreprit de choisir avec soin sa robe tandis que Anne l'aidait à la revêtir.

« Que veut-il ? S'enquit Caroline avec crainte.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Anne, c'est Rosemary qui m'a fait passer le message. Ce n'est sans doute rien.

— J'espère que tu as raison, souffla Caroline.

— J'ai peur, avoua Anne, maintenant que je porte un enfant, je me sens vulnérable. J'ai terriblement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

— Tu en as parlé avec Antoine ?

— Oui et il veut s'enfuir...

— Ah...

— Je sais, mais comme tu es là, j'ai refusé. Il faut absolument mettre fin à ta situation. Ça devient trop dangereux. »

Une fois Caroline préparée, cette dernière en signe de soutien à Anne lui serra très fort la main.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais tout pour que tu survives, promit Caroline.

— Inutile de faire des promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir, » répondit Anne avec un sourire triste.

Anne mena Caroline dans un salon dans lequel était entreposée une immense bibliothèque. Au fond de la pièce se trouvaient une cheminée et quelques fauteuils. Une longue table ainsi que plusieurs chaises se trouvait au centre. Plusieurs personnes étaient présentes dont Kol, Klaus, Elijah et à la grande surprise de Caroline, Mary.

« Ah vous voilà mesdames », fit Klaus en se levant.

Sans accorder un regard à Anne il conduisit Caroline à la table et lui tira galamment une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Anne prit place à sa gauche tandis qu'à sa droite se tenait Kol. Mary, Elijah et Klaus se placèrent face à Caroline.

« J'imagine que vous devez être surprise, » fit Klaus d'une voix triste.

Lançant un regard inquisiteur à Caroline, il continua :

« Je vous ai fait venir, toi et ta domestique pour vous parlez de Mary. » les informa Klaus.

Caroline posa son regard sur Mary qui affichait un air à la fois terrifié et catastrophé.

« Nous devons vous présenter nos plus sincères excuses, fit Elijah d'un air dépité, à vous Dame Caroline, mais aussi à votre deuxième domestique. »

Caroline s'attendait à tout sauf ça. Dans un premier temps une vague de soulagement déferla en elle. Mais elle était stupéfaite par les excuses d'Elijah.

« NON ! » hurla Anne en se levant brusquement faisant sursauter Caroline.

« NON ! Ce n'est pas possible ! PAS TOI ! Elle est... un... ! Lequel d'entre vous a fait ça ? »

Caroline ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui se passait posa ses yeux sur Klaus, Klaus qui lui adressa un regard désolé. Le corps d'Anne était secoué de sanglot tandis que le visage de Mary reflétait de la tristesse.

« Kol a trouvé amusant de... transformer Mary en vampire », expliqua enfin Klaus.

Sans plus attendre, Caroline se leva brusquement et s'interposa entre Kol et Anne. La jeune sorcière n'était pas de taille face à l'Originel.

« Nous en sommes désolés, ajouta Elijah, vous pouvez être sûre que Kol sera puni.

— Puni ? Et comment ? Demanda Caroline d'une voix acide.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère, nous prendrons toutes les dispositions nécessaires, lui assura Klaus.

— Vraiment ? Et pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? Vous accordez, vous-même très peu de valeur à la vie humaine, constata Caroline.

— Je suis triste que vous me voyiez toujours ainsi Caroline. Cependant, vous êtes notre hôte et ce qu'a fait Kol est inacceptable.

— Pourquoi ? Demanda Caroline en se tournant vers Kol.

— Je n'ai pas de justifications à donner à un vampire inférieur à mon rang, répondit Kol d'un air provocateur.

— Tu le paieras, siffla Anne.

— Ouhh des menaces. Mon Dieu, je suis mort de peur, se moqua Kol.

— Assez ! Nous sommes ici pour discuter du sort de Mary, intervint Elijah.

— Deux possibilités s'offrent à vous, expliqua Klaux, la première est de laisser son éducation en tant que vampire à Kol. Puisqu'il est son créateur, c'est à lui de s'en occuper. Sinon vous pouvez vous-même prendre en charge Mary.

— Et Mary, que veut-elle ? Demanda Caroline tout en forçant Anne à se rasseoir.

— Je … j'aime mieux être avec toi », répondit Mary d'une voix tremblante.

Surprise pas son souhait compte tenu de leur relation mal en point, Caroline se demanda ce que Kol avait pu faire subir à Mary.

« Alors, voilà qui est réglé, fit Elijah en se levant.

— Oui, et toutes mes excuses, » ajouta Klaus d'une voix triste.

Caroline examina le visage de Klaus. Il paraissait réellement sincère. Soupirant elle hocha la tête, mais ne répondit rien. Elijah, accompagné de Kol, quitta la pièce suivi de Klaus qui au dernier moment s'arrêta.

« Caroline, je viendrais vous chercher dans vos appartements en début d'après-midi. »

Ce n'était pas une demande, mais un ordre et Caroline préféra obtempérer.

« Bien sûr. », répondit-elle d'une voix assurée.

* * *

><p>Une fois certain que Caroline et Mary ne pouvaient les entendre Kol se tourne vers Elijah.<p>

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne la tue pas ? Siffla Kol

— Mary a bien précisé que Caroline était présente uniquement pour sauver des vies, elle n'est pas censée nuire à Nick.

— Vraiment ? Mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait en profiter et faire d'une pierre deux coups. Et si.. et si... elle connaissait l'existence de... Mikael, fit Kol en baissant la voix.

— Elle ne découvrira rien du tout.

— Je peux me charger de la tuer, Nick n'en saura rien.

— Personne ne tuera personne, répondit Elijah en soupirant d'agacement.

— Ou la blesser... un petit peu.

— C'est hors de question Kol, contentons-nous d'obéir à Nick.

— Nous ne sommes pas ses toutous, cracha Kol.

— On ne t'a jamais demandé de l'être.

— Tu crois ça Elijah ? Regarde ou on en est ! On fait toutes les tâches qu'il ordonne comme de vulgaires serviteurs. Et quand on échoue, on se fait menacer tel des vampires de basse catégorie.

— Tu ferais mieux de garder tes pensées pour toi. Quand la malédiction sera brisée, Nick sera moins sur les nerfs.

— J'espère sincèrement que tu as raison Elijah », fit Kol

Kol laissa Elijah en plan dans les couloirs. Ce dernier soupira. Kol n'avait pas tort, mais pour l'instant Elijah était en parfait accord avec les mesures que Nick avait prises.

* * *

><p>« Je suis désolée », lâcha Mary d'une voix faible.<p>

Les trois jeunes femmes étaient restées dans la bibliothèque. Caroline ne savait absolument pas comment prendre en charge Mary. À cette époque il n'y avait pas encore les poches de sang humain. Bien sûr, d'après Anne, on pouvait en trouver au marché noir. Mais cette idée répugnait Caroline. Et il n'était même pas certain que le sang en question soit réellement du sang d'humain. L'autre option est de proposer à Mary du sang animal, mais Caroline savait par expérience que ça ne serait en aucun cas bénéfique. Elle-même n'avait pas tenu deux semaines avec ce régime. Mary allait donc devoir se nourrir directement à la source en évitant de provoquer des morts. Ce qui sera très difficile compte tenu du manque de contrôle dont avait fait preuve Caroline.

« Désolée », répéta à nouveau Mary en pleurant.

Anne, furieuse, la foudroya du regard.

« C'est un peu tard pour être désolée Mary ! Tu t'es détournée du droit chemin et les esprits de la nature t'ont puni. Regarde-toi, tu n'es plus qu'une misérable créature ayant tout perdu. Tu me dégoûtes ! »

Caroline écarquilla les yeux de surprise en entendant le discours d'Anne tandis que Mary éclata en sanglot. Doucement Caroline s'approcha du corps tremblant de l'ex-sorcière et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Il faut aller de l'avant, murmura Caroline, je vais t'apprendre les bases pour que tu te contrôles au mieux. Mais sache que tu y parviendras uniquement avec une très forte volonté. »

Anne émit un ricanement moqueur et secoua ses longs cheveux châtain.

« Elle est dépourvue de volonté. Tu n'arriveras pas à grand-chose avec elle ! »

Un voile de tristesse recouvrit les yeux de Mary.

« Anne... je sais que je n'ai pas été une bonne sœur... mais je me rattraperais ! Promis ! »

Anne lui jeta un regard méprisant et sortit de la bibliothèque. Caroline comprit qu'il lui faudrait un certain temps pour qu'elle accepte la nouvelle condition de sa sœur. Quant à ses plans pour fuir, ils venaient de tomber à l'eau. Même si sa relation avec Mary était tendue, Caroline n'oubliait pas que c'était Mary qui l'avait recueillie lorsqu'elle avait atterri à cette époque.

« Je crois qu'on va avoir du travail, soupira Caroline tout en sachant qu'elle-même ressentait la soif de sang à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Klaus se tenait silencieux dans ses appartements. Les informations de Kol avaient chamboulé tous ses plans. Enfin pas tant que ça, le sacrifice aurait lieu comme convenu. Il devait recevoir en audience les sorciers que Kol lui avait trouvés. Ces derniers étaient apparemment des hommes, chose plutôt rare.<p>

« Lord Nicklaus, vos invités sont arrivés », l'informa son valet.

Klaus fit signe de faire entrer les invités. Deux hommes d'âge mûr pénétrèrent dans l'appartement. L'un avait le visage strié de cicatrices, à tel point que Klaus se demandait si ce n'était pas le fait d'un loup-garou. L'autre avait un visage mal rasé, des dents jaunes et le nez légèrement recourbé. La parfaite caricature d'un sorcier, il ne manquait plus que la verrue.

« Nous sommes ici sur ordre de notre Seigneur Kol, commença le premier d'une voix solennelle.

— Bien, je souhaitais connaître vos motivations, fit Klaus en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil et en invitant les deux sorciers à faire de même.

— Toute personne ayant besoin de nos services nous convient, en échange d'une modeste contribution.

— Une modeste contribution ? Ironisa Klaus.

— Nous brisons la malédiction et en échange nous voulons disposer de quelques gouttes de votre sang », expliqua le deuxième sorcier.

Klaus fronça les sourcils, voilà une requête bien inhabituelle. Le sorcier aux dents jaunes lui donna un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui aurait effrayé n'importe quel humain. Mais Klaus n'était pas humain.

« Une fois la malédiction brisée, votre sang aura certaines... propriétés et nous souhaitons être les premiers à en bénéficier pour notre commerce.

— Quel genre de propriété ? Demanda froidement Klaus.

— Comme vous le savez sans doute, le sang de vampire peut guérir n'importe quelle blessure. L'ennui, c'est que n'importe quels sorciers peuvent se procurer ce remède. La concurrence est très rude.

— Et qu'apportera de plus mon sang ?

— Vous êtes un hybride. Beaucoup de vampires viennent nous consulter quand ils ont été mordus par un loup-garou, mais malheureusement il n'y a pas de remède... pas encore. Jusqu'à ce que vous brisiez la malédiction. Votre sang pourrait guérir une morsure de loup-garou. Mon cousin et moi serions idiots de laisser passer une telle opportunité.

— Qui me dit que vous n'utiliserez pas mon sang pour me nuire ? Demanda Klaus.

— Rien du tout, mais nous savons tous ici quelle est la valeur d'un accord passé entre un sorcier et un vampire. »

De toute évidence les deux sorciers avaient longuement réfléchi à la question. Mais Klaus n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de briser la malédiction. Il réfléchirait au sort des deux sorciers plus tard.

« Bien, nous avons un accord je suppose, mais j'aimerais savoir, qui vous êtes.

— Je me nomme Nicolas, répondit le sorcier aux dents jaunes, et mon cousin s'appelle Rodolphus. C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, lord Nicklaus. »

* * *

><p>Katerina courait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Le château ressemblait à un labyrinthe. Depuis qu'Elijah cessait de la voir, la jeune fille n'avait pas non plus revu Klaus. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur. De toute évidence et malgré tous ses efforts Klaus n'avait que faire d'elle. Elle s'arrêta essoufflée et le cœur battant la chamade. Sa blessure au cou l'élançait. Katerina regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans l'un de ces couloirs remplis d'une cinquantaine de portes. Les larmes aux yeux, elle tourna la poignée de l'une des portes lorsqu'une main ferme saisit son bras. La jeune fille hurla de douleur et s'effondra à terre sous le regard amusé de Kol.<p>

« Où comptais-tu donc aller Katerina ? Ricana-t-il en se délectant de la peur de la jeune fille.

— Kol, je m'ennuie », fit une voix féminine.

Rebekah venait de rejoindre Kol d'un air ennuyé et observa la scène, stupéfaite.

« C'est le... le double ! Tu as mordu le double ! S'écria Rebekah d'une voix suraiguë.

— Épargne-moi tes crises d'hystérie, répondit Kol en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Nick va nous tuer !

— Il n'en saura rien », fit Kol

Katerina gisait misérablement à terre et même si cette vision plaisait beaucoup à Rebekah elle n'en demeura pas moins inquiète. Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se diriger vers eux. Elle fut soulagée de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que de Caroline et Mary. En les voyant, et utilisant les dernières forces qui lui restaient, Katerina se précipita vers Caroline et la regarda d'un air implorant.

« Aidez-moi... je vous en prie », murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Si Caroline put résister à l'odeur du sang émanant de Katerina ce ne fut pas le cas de Mary qui se jeta violemment sur elle. Elle fut arrêtée par Rebekah qui l'envoya valser contre un mur. Caroline en profita pour relever le double et lui donna le regard le plus rassurant qui soit tout en se retenant de ne pas se jeter à sa gorge.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que je m'apprête à faire, souffla Caroline

— Aidez-moi, implora à nouveau Katerina.

— Tu vas oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé, l'hypnotisa Caroline, tu te rappelleras avoir été violemment attaquée par un animal sauvage. »

Mécaniquement, Katerina répéta ce que disait Caroline. Une fois l'hypnose effectuée, Rebekah jeta un regard reconnaissant à Caroline et prit Katerina pour la raccompagner dans ses appartements tandis que Kol affichait une moue boudeuse.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas de cœur, cracha Caroline.

— J'aime la chasse, expliqua Kol, plus précisément, j'aime voir la lueur de terreur dans les yeux de mes victimes lorsqu'elles savent qu'elles vont mourir et que leur instinct de survie les quitte. J'aime voir le désespoir, et entendre leurs supplications. »

Mary frissonna de peur en écoutant le discours de Kol, elle en savait quelque chose. Kol se décida enfin à partir non sans avoir adressé un dernier clin d'oeil à Mary.

Caroline n'en pouvait plus de cette famille de dingue. Bien qu'elle détestait Katherine, aujourd'hui elle comprit pourquoi Katherine était devenue une telle garce égoïste. Katherine n'avait personne, sa famille l'avait reniée, l'homme qu'elle aimait voulait la tuer. Elle n'était pas entourée d'amis comprenant une sorcière et un vampire. Et aucun vampire mâle ne l'aimait suffisamment pour risquer la colère de Klaus en la sauvant. À l'inverse d'Elena. Bien que la condition d'Elena était peu enviable, elle était toujours mieux que celle de Katherine. Caroline songea tristement qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour se sacrifier afin qu'Elena vive. La jeune femme n'en voulait pas à son amie, mais parfois elle se sentait comme un pion sur un échiquier.

Soupirant de tristesse, Caroline fit signe à Mary de la suivre. Klaus leur avait indiqué la pièce dans laquelle elles pourraient se nourrir.

La pièce dans laquelle elles pénétrèrent était remplie de serviteurs humains et de vampires qui montaient la garde, mais qui était surtout présent pour ramasser les cadavres. Caroline prit une servante d'âge assez mûr et fit signe à Mary de la regarder faire. Elle coula ses crocs dans le coup de l'humaine qui se laissa faire. Son instinct de chasseur en éveil ne faisait que réclamer encore plus de sang. Caroline dut se faire violence pour s'arrêter. Elle relâcha la servante qui fortement affaiblie tomba à terre. Jugeant qu'il serait plus prudent de prendre une autre proie, Mary n'ayant aucun contrôle sur elle-même se jeta une jeune fille d'environ une quinzaine d'années. Caroline la sépara brutalement alors que Mary luttait contre elle, Caroline la fit revenir à la réalité.

« Tu veux vraiment la tuer ? » S'exclama Caroline.

Mary, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, cessa de lutter et sortit de la pièce. Caroline la rejoignit.

« Merci... je sais que je n'ai pas été correcte avec toi, mais si tu as besoin d'aide...

— Ça ira, Anne m'aide déjà beaucoup, lui assura Caroline.

— Ils... ils risquent de savoir, tu sais...

— Ils ne sauront rien, à moins que quelqu'un ne les informe. »

Caroline observa Mary d'un air soupçonneux.

« Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose, se défendit Mary outrée, mais j'ai vu que tu ne prenais pas de verveine, ils pourraient te faire avouer. Je pense qu'ils ont des soupçons.

— Je suis insensible à l'hypnose, répondit Caroline sans réfléchir.

— Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, Anne et moi on s'est très peu penché sur la question, les événements nous ont un peu dépassées.

— Je comprends... si tu veux, je peux essayer de découvrir ce qu'il en est, suggéra Mary.

— Je ne sais pas si ça a beaucoup d'importance.

— Ça pourrait être une conséquence de ton voyage dans le temps. Il ne faut pas prendre ça à la légère.

— Oui... tu as sans doute raison. »

Mary décida de se retirer dans ses nouveaux quartiers et d'y rester seule, de peur d'attaquer des humains. Il restait peu de temps à Caroline pour se vêtir d'une robe convenable. Elle se rendit dans ses appartements dans lesquels Anne l'attendait déjà.

Tandis qu'elle aidait Caroline à se revêtir d'une robe bouffante vert foncé, elle prit des nouvelles de sa sœur. Caroline lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

« C'est étrange qu'elle soit devenue un vampire, fit Anne une fois que Caroline eut terminé son récit.

— Étrange ?

— Sache que les Originaux transforment rarement des vampires à moins qu'ils en aient besoin pour une tâche particulière.

— Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être, lâcha Caroline.

— On le saura bien assez tôt », répondit sombrement Anne.

Une fois habillée convenablement, Caroline grommela. Sa robe est incroyablement lourde et marcher avec sans se prendre les pieds dedans relèverait du miracle.

« Lord Nicklaus, vous attend », fit pompeusement un domestique.

Soupirant d'agacement, Caroline lança un dernier regard à Anne avant de sortir de ses appartements avec la démarche la plus gracieuse qu'elle puisse faire. Klaus se tenait face à elle un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux blonds étaient relâchés et il portait une tunique blanche serrée à la taille par une ceinture en cuir à laquelle était attachée une épée. Son pantalon était assorti avec sa tunique, mais peut être de couleur légèrement plus foncée et il portait des sortes de bottes en cuir. Dans cette tenue, il paraissait à l'aise pour faire une longue marche, ce qui fit peur à Caroline.

Il tendit son bras et automatiquement Caroline le prit.

« Comment se passe l'apprentissage de Mary, s'enquit Klaus poliment.

— Aussi bien qu'on puisse l'espérer.

— Bien, si vous le voulez je peux faire appel à Rosemary pour vous aider.

— Merci... j'y réfléchirais », répondit Caroline avec une légère hésitation.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux vampires. Ils finirent pas déboucher sur une cour. Klaus mena Caroline vers ce qui semblait être des écuries.

« Quel cheval aimerais-tu avoir, Caroline ?

- Je.. je ne sais pas, répondit Caroline, je n'en connais aucun. »

Klaus se rapprocha d'une pouliche noire et lui caressa le museau. Cette dernière poussa un hennissement de protestation et recula.

« Celle-ci te conviendrait. Elle est fougueuse et têtue.. un peu comme toi », fit Klaus en souriant à Caroline.

Caroline se rapprocha timidement de la pouliche, elle la trouvait magnifique. Elle tendit sa main à son tour pour lui caresser museau, mais à nouveau la pouliche secoua la tête de droite à gauche en signe de protestation.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que vous allez vous entendre », lui assura Klaus.

Ce dernier fit signe à un garçon d'écurie de préparer la pouliche et un autre cheval au pelage gris et blanc.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Demanda Caroline.

— Isabelle, répondit Klaus en souriant à une plaisanterie que lui seul connaissait sûrement.

— Isabelle, répéta Caroline, c'est... plutôt banal... »

La jeune fille s'était attendue à un prénom du genre « Rubis », « Saphire », « œil de Lune ».

« Isabelle est le prénom de la reine d'Espagne, fit Klaus en observant attentivement la réaction de Caroline.

Caroline se gifla mentalement de ne pas avoir mieux suivi ses cours d'histoire.

« Je... je... la politique… ne m'intéresse pas, bafouilla Caroline.

— Même sans s'intéresser à la politique, tout le monde a déjà entendu parler de cette reine. Une grande souveraine, fit Klaus avec une légère pointe d'admiration.

— Je n'accorde pas d'importance à ce genre de chose », répondit Caroline.

Intérieurement Caroline bouillonnait. Elle ne connaissait pas cette reine d'Espagne, mais elle la haïssait déjà. Le pire c'est qu'elle était incapable de dire pourquoi.

« Vos chevaux sont prêts », les informa le garçon d'écurie.

Caroline s'avança vers Isabelle et grimaça. Quelle idée d'avoir mis une robe aussi encombrante. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter sur la scelle du cheval, elle sentit deux mains se poser sur sa taille et la soulever.

« Il serait très impoli de ma part de laisser une dame monter seule sur ce cheval avec tous ces vêtements encombrants », chuchota Klaus à son oreille.

Caroline sentit des frissons remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Une fois Caroline installée, Klaus grimpa sur son cheval. Il se rapprocha d'Isabelle et lui prit les rennes pour guider Caroline.

« Alors Caroline, ton séjour te plaît ici ?

— Oui, mentit Caroline, vous avez un très beau château et le paysage est merveilleux.

— Il existe encore des paysages plus beaux, répondit Klaus, bien au-delà de l'Océan Atlantique il existe des merveilles que les humains ne découvrent que maintenant.

— Comment connais-tu ce... monde ?

— Il fut un temps où j'y vivais, répondit Klaus avec nostalgie.

— Tu étais tout seul ?

— Non, bien sûr il y avait ma famille, rigola Klaus.

— Tu as dû visiter un grand nombre de pays.

— Oui, c'est l'avantage d'être immortel. J'ai vu toutes les belles œuvres qui puissent exister comme les pyramides Égyptiennes. L'art est la seule chose de bien dans l'humanité. L'humanité meurt, mais l'art demeure et traverse des décennies.

— L'humanité n'est pas si mal, c'est elle qui a créé l'art, fit Caroline.

— C'est ce que je disais, soupira Klaus, je ne comprends pas ton amour pour les humains Caroline.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'entrer dans un débat philosophique, nous avons tous été humains un jour. Il ne faudrait pas l'oublier.

— Oublier ma période humaine me conviendrait parfaitement », fit Klaus d'une voix amère.

Alors que Klaus continuait de diriger la pouliche Isabelle, celle-ci s'arrêta brusquement et refusa d'aller plus loin. Avec agacement, Klaus vit son propre cheval suivre l'exemple.

« Bon, apparemment ils veulent une pause », fit Klaus en descendant de son cheval.

Il aida Caroline à descendre. Cette dernière observa le paysage. Ils se trouvaient dans une prairie, bordée par une forêt. Klaus se laissa tomber à terre et invita Caroline à en faire de même. Cette dernière s'assit à une distance raisonnable de Klaus.

« Pour une dame de la noblesse, tu es plutôt très... libérée », remarqua Klaus

Sans doute une dame de la noblesse ne se serait jamais abaissée à s'asseoir dans de l'herbe.

« Nous ne sommes pas en société, répondit simplement Caroline.

— Parlez-moi de vous Caroline.

— De moi ? Mais il n'y a rien à dire.

— J'ai cru comprendre de votre père que vous voyagez beaucoup...

— Non, pas du tout, répondit Caroline en fronçant les sourcils.

— Apparemment vous aviez fugué depuis si longtemps que les voisins eux-mêmes ignoraient que le baron avait une fille.

— Ah. », se contenta de répondre Caroline en détournant le regard.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

« Mon frère Kol a des soupçons sur vous, fit Klaus en brisant le silence.

— Je pense plutôt que vous devriez tenir Kol à l'oeil.

— Lord Kol, corrigea Klaus en souriant.

— Oui, Lord Kol, répéta Caroline en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Et pourquoi devrais-je m'en méfier ?

— Il a une étrange manière de traiter les invités. Cette pauvre Katerina en a fait les frais », cracha Caroline.

Aussitôt elle regretta ce qu'elle venait de dire. La réaction de Klaus était terrifiante. Un éclair de colère passa dans ces yeux tandis que sans que Caroline puisse y faire quoi que ce soit il se trouvait au-dessus d'elle, la main sur son cou.

« Qu'essaies-tu de faire Caroline ? », Demanda froidement Klaus.

La jeune fille tenta de se débattre, mais la prise de Klaus se resserrait.

« Ne crois surtout pas pouvoir semer la zizanie dans ma famille », chuchota Klaus à son oreille.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Caroline poussa un glapissement de douleur que Klaus la relâcha et l'observa. La jeune fille crut même voir une lueur de regret dans ses yeux. Son visage affichait une telle tristesse que la colère de Caroline s'évanouit rapidement. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres pulpeuses et tentatrices de Klaus. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que la seconde d'après elle passa sa main derrière la tête de Klaus et l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser. Une voix hurla dans la tête de Caroline de ne surtout pas faire cela, mais c'était déjà bien trop tard. Klaus bien que stupéfait par ce que venait de faire Caroline reprit le contrôle en donnant des baisers de plus en plus passionnés à la jeune fille, tandis que ses mains allèrent lentement caresser son cou et ses épaules. À ce moment-là, cette dernière oublia qui était Klaus, la raison de sa venue. Elle oublia les trop nombreuses victimes de Klaus : Jenna, Elena, Stefan et... Tyler.


	13. Souvenirs et mystères

**Salut tous le monde, je m'excuse de cet énorme retard, si vous saviez le nombre de fois que j'i réécris le chapitre. Mais je préfère prendre un peu de temps et écrire quelque chose de correct que de publier vite fait un chapitre sans cohérence. Disons que je me suis perdu plusieurs fois concernant Klaus dans ce chapitre, vous comprendrez pourquoi en arrivant à vers la fin du chapitre, tous ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'ai décidé de ne pas développer plus et j'ai surtout voulu montrer l'état d'esprit de Klaus concernant Katerina. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ça trop bizarre. Par ailleurs j'espère avoir bien répondu à tous les inscrits, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon compte.**

**Justine: Merci pour ta review, c'est intéressant les questions que tu poses sur Mary et Katerina. Je ne te garantie pas de réponses dans ce chapitre mais je dirais qu'elles sont des éléments importants, même si elles apparaissent pas beaucoup. Qui ne se laisserait pas tenter par Klaus ?**

**Itami: Oui je sais, une telle attente a été cruelle. Tes questions sur Kol sont légitimes^^ mais pas de réponses dans ce chapitre malheureusement. Des flash back mais pas sur le 3.10. J'espère qu'ils te plairont quand même. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements.**

**Chupa14: Merci beaucoup, pour le retour dans le futur ça arrivera plus vite que tu le pense.**

**coralie: Oui, enfin Caroline se laisse emporter par son plus grand fantasme. Je suis contente que Kol te plaise^^ merci pour ta review.**

**Guest: Merci, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Par contre un chapitre par jour, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir.**

**Manon: Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**Louise: Désolée :( malheureusement ce chapitre a été très dur à écrire. Ne t'inquiètes pas j'essaierais de faire des publications plus régulières, promis. J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu.**

**Carole: Pauvre Mary^^ je me demande si son cas va s'arranger :) merci pour tes encouragements.**

**Zananas: Oui, il fallait bien que ça avance, je voulais pas que Caroline et Klaus se saute dessus trop tôt :) oui Caroline est trèèès distraite de sa mission. Je suis contente que Mary te plaise, je me demande si ça va durer :) pour les dates de publications, elles sont inconstantes, mais quoiqu'il arrive je terminerais cette histoire, elle me tient vraiment à coeur. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements.**

**Chlo: Merci et voici la suite (tardivement), j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**la: Merci beaucoup, j'espère qu'elle continuera à être prenante :)**

**Vampire06: Merci beaucoup, voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira.**

**PS: Je tiens à m'excuser du manque d'espace entre certains mots, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais doc manager me supprime certains espaces entre les mots, j'ai essayé de corriger comme j'ai pu mais il est possible qu'il y en ait qui m'est échappé.**

* * *

><p>Klaus ne lui laissa pas le temps de penser ou de fuir, si elle l'avait voulu ses baisers devinrent de plus en plus ardents tandis que sa main descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il sentait Caroline se perdre totalement dans son étreinte et devint de plus en plus gourmand. Il s'arrangea pour que son autre main fasse glisser la robe tout en desserrant le corset de la jeune fille. Caroline ferma les yeux et savoura le toucher de Klaus. Elle sentait l'une des mains de Klaus glisser contre sa cuisse nue où ses doigts la caressaient doucement. Impatient, il arracha le haut de Caroline et écarta le corset desserré, laissant apparaître la poitrine nue de la jeune fille. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour observer Klaus qui semblait apprécier la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Une lueur malicieuse apparut dans son regard et immédiatement, il posa ses lèvres sur le haut de sa poitrine les faisant glisser de plus en plus bas. Caroline n'avait aucun contrôle de la situation, les caresses de Klaus la rendaient folle. Elle soupira de contentement et passa sa main dans la chevelure blonde de l'homme qui deviendrait certainement son amant. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, elle releva légèrement la tête afin de pouvoir l'embrasser.<p>

« Hmm », fit une tierce personne avecune toux faussement gênée.

Caroline poussa un cri de surprise tandis que Klaus, à vitesse vampirique, saisit celui qui les avait interrompus par la gorge. Le reconnaissant, il le lâcha et le toisa avec colère.

« Kol, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison d'être ici. » déclara Klaus d'une voix glaciale.

Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur les lèvres de Kol tandis qu'il détaillait du regard Caroline qui avait toujours la poitrine nue. Cette dernière poussa à nouveau un cri de panique et saisit un bout de tissu déchiré du haut de sa robe pour se couvrir. Klaus se plaça dans le champ de vision de son frère l'empêchant ainsi de voir Caroline.

« Désolé mon frère de vous interrompre dans vos... occupations. Il semblerait que Katerina ait fait une tentative d'évasion. »

À cette information, la colère envahit Klaus, furieux il se tourna vers Caroline l'observant d'un air soupçonneux. Une lueur de peur apparut dans le regard de la jeune femme ; Klaus semblait être à nouveau parti dans un de ses accès de colère. Mais contre toute attente, il se détourna et fit de nouveau face à son frère.

« Merci Kol, nous allons rentrer immédiatement. »

Avec un sourire indulgent, Kol enleva la cape qu'il portait et la tendit à Klaus qui le regarda sans comprendre.

« C'est pour la jeune demoiselle, ça va jaser si elle rentre dans cet état. », expliqua Kol en désignant Caroline.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Kol disparut, laissant Caroline et Klaus seuls. Caroline appréhendait à nouveau les sautes d'humeur de Klaus. Mais toute colère semblait avoir disparu du regard de celui-ci. Il se mit à genouxà côté d'elle et la releva de façon à ce qu'elle soit assise. Tendrement il lui mit la cape de Kol, ses doigts frôlant par moment sa peau, sensation qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

« Il est temps de rentrer. », murmura Klaus.

Une fois debout, tous deux se dirigèrent vers leurs chevaux lorsque Klaus se retourna brusquement. Il posa ses mains sur la taille de Caroline et l'attira brutalement contre lui avant de capturer ses lèvres et de l'entraîner dans un autre baiser passionné. Envoûtée Caroline y répondit. Pourtant la raison lui revenait petit à petit et lorsqu'une image d'un Tyler en colère apparut dans son esprit, la jeune fille repoussa brutalement Klaus. Ce dernier ne parut pas surpris et ne fit aucun commentaire. Il aida Carolina à s'installer sur sa jument, puis une fois prêts, ils prirent le chemin du retour.

Après environ quinze minutes de silence, Klaus le rompit.

« As-tu déjà aimé Caroline ? »

Caroline, surprise, sursauta et l'observa attentivement. Il paraissait tout à fait sérieux sans aucun ton de plaisanterie.

« Oui. Je suppose, répondit-elle.

— Tu supposes ?

— Parfois il m'arrive d'avoir des doutes, fit Caroline en tentant de chasser de ses pensées la trahison qu'elle venait de faire à Tyler.

— L'amour est une faiblesse, fit Klaus, c'est la plus grande faiblesse des vampires. Pour être honnête, je t'apprécie beaucoup, peut-être plus que je ne le devrais, mais je ne suis pas un faible, je ne laisserais personne se dresser entre moi et mes projets peu importe combien je les apprécie. Comprends-tu où je veux en venir ? »

Caroline pour une fois décida d'opter pour la prudence et choisit avec soin ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Mais, tu aimes ta famille, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, répondit Klaus.

— C'est aussi une forme d'amour, fit remarquer doucement Caroline.

— Ce n'est pas pareil...

— Bien sûr que ça l'est, interrompit-elle brusquement, si l'amour est une faiblesse alors ta famille est un point faible.

— Ma famille peut se débrouiller. » affirma-t-il.

Caroline ne répondit rien. Elle avait peur de voir ou pouvait mener ce débat.

« Alors comment s'appelle ce garçon qui hante tes pensées ? » Demanda Klaus à nouveau arrogant et moqueur.

Face à l'air stupéfait qu'afficha Caroline, Klaus reprit la parole.

« Ta réaction lorsque tu m'as repoussé te trahis, mon amour, se moqua-t-il.

— Ce ne sont pas tes préoccupations », répondit froidement Caroline.

Le regard glacial de Klaus se posa sur elle.

« Est-il humain ou vampire ? » Insista-t-il.

Devant l'absence de réponses, Klaus continua.

« Tu devrais songer à remettre en question tes sentiments pour lui. Une femme qui se dit amoureuse d'un homme n'irait jamais se comporter comme tu l'as fait avec un autre.

— Ça n'a rien à voir, s'écria Caroline réagissant enfin, c'est juste une question d'attirance.

— Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, l'amour est la plus grande faiblesse d'un vampire. Sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce que nous ne ressentons rien comme les humains Caroline, bien au contraire, toutes nos émotions sont amplifiées et peuvent devenir facilement ingérables poussant certains à se suicider. Nous avons quelques points communs avec les humains, mais nous ne sommes rien comme eux. Ils ne ressentent pas la douleur ou l'amour comme nous le ressentons. Le but de l'espèce humaine est de se reproduire, leur conduite est dictée uniquement par ce fait. Mais un vampire ne peut se reproduire, bien sûr il peut créer d'autres vampires, mais il n'y a aucun lien génétique. L'éternité pour un vampire peut être longue et sanguinaire, mais soit sûre d'une chose Caroline, lorsqu'un vampire tombe amoureux ce qui est très rare, personne d'autre ne pourra lui convenir et si rupture il y a, le vampire en question mettra plusieurs siècles voir jamais à s'en remettre. Tu prétends être attirée par moi, mais tu ne nies pas qu'il y ait un autre homme. Un homme pour qui tu n'éprouves pas un amour fort. Un homme que tu aimes comme une humaine et non comme un vampire. »

Caroline garda le silence enregistrant les paroles de Klaus. Elle avait du mal à comprendre ce concept : aimer comme un humain ou aimer comme un vampire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au château, après avoir aidé Caroline à descendre de son cheval, Klaus disparut, lalaissant seule, les pensées embrouillées.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers ses appartements, Caroline tomba nez à nez avec deux hommes paraissant avoir une mauvaise hygiène de vie. L'un avait le visage strié de cicatrices,l'autre avait un visage mal rasé, couvert d'une sacrée couche de saleté. Caroline fronça le nez de dégoût. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était les gens qui ne prenaient pas soin d'eux tant au niveau hygiène que physique. Le premier homme braqua son regard sur elle,ce fut d'une telle intensité qu'une énorme migraine commença à la faire souffrir tandis que certains passages de sa vie remontaient à la surface, un en particulier.

_ Caroline regardait anxieusement Tyler en priant pour que Bonnie trouve une solution. Si elle ne le faisait pas, il mourrait. La jeune fille comprenait ce que devait ressentir Tyler ayant été elle-même en transition. La faim, une faim tellement puissante que ça en devenait douloureux pour tous les organes du corps. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi impuissante dans sa vie, elle se bornait à rassurer Tyler en lui répétant que tout irait bien et en essay__a__nt elle-même de s'en convaincre malgré les remarques moqueuse__s__ de Rebekah. Soudain Klaus fit irruption dans la salle de science, un air victorieux sur le visage._

_« On dirait que la sorcière originelle avait dit que le double devait mourir, informa Klaus à Rebekah._

— _Ce qui veut dire que nous devons la tuer ? Interrogea sa sœur._

— _Non, je suis à peu pr__ès__ certain du contraire, déclara Klaus en se penchant au-dessus de Tyler qui agonisait._

— _Quoi?! », s'exclama Caroline __en__ amorçant un geste pour se rapprocher de Tyler._

_ Mais elle fut brusquement ceintu__rée__ par Rebekah. Caroline fulminait : comment cette garce osait-elle l'éloig__ner__de Tyler ?_

_« Appelle ça une intuition, reprit Klaus sans faire attention à la réaction de Caroline. »_

_ Reportant son attention sur Tyler il lui tendit un tube de sang sous les yeux horrifi__és__ de Caroline qui tentait de se défaire de l'emprise de Rebekah._

_« Le san__g__d'Elena, bois-le. » ordonna Klaus._

_ Caroline aimait Tyler, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il passe par tou__t__ ce qu'elle avait vécu. __Ê__tre un vampire était atroce à ses yeux, ne plus __vieillir__, ne pas avoir d'enfants, __être__ condamnée à ressasser ses erreurs pour l'éternité, à voir vivre et mourir les gens qu'on aime..._

_« Non, non Tyler, ne fais pas ça », hurla Caroline en se débattant contre Rebekah qui pestait elle aussi._

— _S'il ne se nourrit pas, il mourra de toute façon, répondit Klaus, vois-le comme un__e__expérience. »_

_ Tandis que Tyler se rapprochait péniblement du tube de sang, Caroline continuait __à__se débattre. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, ça devait être un cauchemar. Son petit ami servant d'expérience à un hybride cinglé._

_ Alors que Klaus rassurait Tyler, ce dernier avala finalement le tube de sang et commença à se tordre de douleur tandis que son visage devenait __ensanglanté.__ Caroline hurla alors que Rebekah lui intimait de rester calme. Mais comment pouvait-elle rester__tranquille__alors que__son petit ami se tordait de douleur ? À ce stade, Caroline se préparait déjà à l'éventualité qu'il meure. Klaus, quant à lui, observait attentivement les réactions de Tyler qui brusquement releva son visage tordu de douleur et qui avait à présent des veines __noires__ autour des yeux, les pupilles jaunes et de longues canines. Caroline observait à présent Tyler d'un air stupéfait sans savoir si elle devait être rassurée et contente qu'il soit en vie ou inquiète des changements dont il risquait d'être victime._

_« C'est un bon signe », déclara Klaus, un sourire gravé sur __le__ visage._

Caroline cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Les deux sorciers se trouvaient toujours face à elles l'observant d'un air cupide.

« Intéressant spécimen, et intéressante information, souffla l'un d'eux d'une voix rauque.

— Rodolphus, nous ne devons pas parler aux invités de Lord Nicklaus, fit le deuxième homme, mes excuses Lady, nous ne voulions pas vous effrayer. »

Sans adresser un mot de plus les deux hommes s'empressèrent de disparaître. Caroline soupira et se massa la tempe, elle avait vraiment mal à la tête et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait eu ce flash de son souvenir.

* * *

><p>« Où est Caroline ? », demanda Mary à Anne.<p>

Anne fusilla sa sœurdu regard.

« Pourquoi cette question ?

— Je crois que j'ai faim », avoua honteusement Mary.

Anne hurla et s'écarta brusquement d'elle.

« Tu devrais partir !

— Pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas m'attaquer à toi et àl'enfant que tu portes. »

Anne fut surprise de la déclaration de Mary, sa grossesse ne se voyait pas encore.

« Je peux le sentir, avoua Mary.

— Pour un jeune vampire, tu t'adaptes rapidement, répliqua-t-elled'un ton venimeux.

Mais cette déclaration inquiétait Anne qui commençait à douter de sa survie. Il fallait qu'elle renvoie Caroline chez elle, il fallait que Caroline accomplisse sa mission. Anne le savait, il y aurait des conséquences énormes et on ne pouvait pas joueravec le temps pour sauver des vies sans en sacrifier d'autres.

* * *

><p>Klaus observait Katerina dormir. Il s'était arrangé pour qu'elle oublie tout ce qu'elle avait subi au cours decesderniers jours, d'ailleurs il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots à son imbécile de petit frère. Alors que Katerina dormait, la regarder ainsi le ramenait à un temps plus ancien et lointain. Une époque durant laquelle peine, joie et amour remplissaient sa vie.<p>

_ Klaus parti en maugréant chercher de l'eau, pourquoi __était-ce __toujours lui qui devait faire cette corvée ? Il était presque sûr que Mikael avait fait exprès de __la__ lui attribuer, parce qu'il savait que Klaus détestait ça. Tranquillement il posa son épée gênante contre un arbre et se rendit près __de la rivière __pour commencer à remplir son __seau__ lorsqu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Se retournant, il vit une jeune fille lui __dérober__ son épée __avant de__partir en courant. Furieux, Klaus lâcha son __seau__ et partit à la poursuite de la voleuse. Il ne pouvait __pas__ revenir sans épée au village, c'était indigne d'un homme, et __quelle__explication donnerait-il ? Ayant rattrapé la voleuse il se jeta sur elle et saisit à nouveau son épée. Il se releva rapidement tandis que la jeune fille le regardait d'un air apeuré. Soupirant et se maudissant de faire peur à une fille, il décida de montrer un peu de sympathie._

_« Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda Klaus d'un air vaguement intéressé._

— _Ta..Tatia, bafouilla la voleuse._

— _Tatia, répéta Klaus froidement, ce n'est pas bien de voler, je te déconseille de recommencer. »_

_La__ jeune fille hocha la tête, Klaus était bien trop en colère contre elle pour remarquer sa beauté. La plantant sur place, il retourna __près__ d__e la rivière. __Malheureusement, son __seau__ avait été e__mporté__par le courant. Il allait devoir retourner au village en chercher un autre. Ce jour-là, pour ne pas avoir__ramené__d'eau__, Klaus reçu__t__une sacrée correction de la part de Mikael qui finalement envoya Finn termi__ner__ la corvée. Klaus se cacha du village pour le reste de la journée, pour ne pas montrer à quel point ce que lui faisait subir Mikael l'atteignait. Il maudissait Tatia. Deux jour__s__ plus tard, Elijah lui avoua s'être épris d'une femme. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais ironiquement cette femme n'était autre que Tatia._

Klaus secoua la tête chassant ses souvenirs. Par ce sacrifice, il tournait la page sur Tatia, il ne voulait pas devenir comme Elijah et êtrehanté par la même femme pour l'éternité. Il était plus facile de se laisser envahir par la haine qu'il ressentait envers cette jeune fille, car cet événement n'était que le début d'une longue souffrance provoquait par Tatia. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais vraiment pu l'oublier, mais à son grand désarroi le seul visage qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux était celui de Caroline. Et pour l'instant, il ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait.

* * *

><p>Caroline s'avançait vers ses appartements en titubant, sa migraine était atroce et douloureuse. Depuis tout à l'heure, elle avait des flashes : de son enfance, de son adolescence et aussi d'une provenance inconnue. Que lui arrivait-il ?<p>

_ Caroline se précipita chez Bonnie. Son amie l'avait appelé__e__ et __elle lui demandait de venir__de toute urgence. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la demeure des Bennett, elle trouva la mère de Bonnie en larm__es__ dans le salon tandis que Bonnie la regardait d'un air grave._

_« Il faut que je t'avoue certaines choses Caroline. Je tiens d'abords à dire que je suis désolée de tou__t__ce qu'il s'est passé, je l'ai fait pour ton bien. Tu as eu la chance incroyable de changer ton destin, celui de John et__de__Jenna », expliqua Bonnie_

_ Caroline ne comprenait plus rien, d'abord elle se sentait mise à l'écart par Elena et Bonnie. Bonnie menait des activités bizarr__es__ et Elena était coincée dans un triangle __amoureux__avec les frères Salvatore. Elena et Bonnie tenaient souvent des réunions secrètes laissant Caroline à l'écart, à tel point que la jeune fille avait trouvé une bonne confidente en la personne de la nouvelle venue à Mystic Fall__s__._

_« Bonnie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Caroline._

— _Je vais mourir », répondit cette dernière d'une voi__x__ tremblante._

_ Abby explosa en sanglots tandis que Caroline resta en état __de choc._

« Caroline, Caroline ! »

Caroline sursauta, elle se trouvait au pied d'une porte, sans doute celle de ses appartements. Anne se penchait au-dessus d'elle, un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Tes appartements ont changé de place, révéla Anne en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ah... oui...je ne savais pas, bafouilla Caroline.

— Moi non plus. D'autant plus qu'il se trouve juste à côté de ceux de Lord Nicklaus. »

Caroline se sentait à nouveau nauséeuse tandis que le visage de Tyler lui apparaissait. Par ailleurs elle avait le tournis.

« Tout va bien ?

— Je ne suis pas sûre, répondit Caroline, où est Mary ?

— Lord Kol l'a emmenée se nourrir », répondit-elleavec une pointede colère dans la voix.

Caroline ferma les yeux, elle avait négligé Mary. Elle espérait que Kol se montrerait correct envers elle. Mais elle en doutait fortement.


	14. Conclusion, fuite et retour au bercail

**Salut tous le monde, je sais, j'ai un très gros retard. Bon je me décide à publier enfin un chapitre qui me paraît satisfaisant. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire car j'ai peur que les ellipses temporelles de quelques heures ne vous embrouille. Bref, je les ait largement réduite mais il y en a toujours en espérant que ça ne soit pas gênant. **

**Sinon avec des amies qui se trouvent sur ce site on a ouvert un forum sur TVD et si vous voulez participer quelque soit votre team vous êtes les bienvenue. D'ailleurs il y aura plusieurs OS publiés par ces auteurs (tels que Klarolisia, EllaMayfair31, Klarolineofdreams) qui le seront sur le forum mais peut être pas toujours ici. Pour y accéder le lien est sur mon profil :)**

**Justine: Merci pour ta review, je crois que beaucoup de monde était frustré par l'attitude de Kol. Pour les flash de Caroline, ça sera dit dans la suite de l'histoire :) pour le changement de chambre tu comprendras dans ce chapitre je pense. Merci beaucoup en tout cas.**

**Vampire06: Merci beaucoup, tu voulais dire Klaus, non ?**

**lorelei:Il est hors de question que j'abandonne cette fic, c'est mon bébé. Donc ne te fait pas de soucis pour ça. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Chloe: Merci :) pour Bonnie, niarck niarck... tu verras mais je l'aime bien aussi ne t'inquiètes pas.**

**Guest: Merci, par contre je m'excuse encore des délais mais malheureusement je suis très chargée en ce moment. **

**Darolineforever: merci, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir accéder à ton souhait. je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'écrire un Damon/Caroline. Ma fic est 100% Klaroline.**

**Laura: Merci beaucoup! Ca me touche vraiment, j'espère que mon histoire continuera à te plaire.**

**Lectrice inquit: Non, je suis toujours vivante :D merci, contente que ma fanfic te plaise.**

* * *

><p>Les nouveaux appartements qui lui avaient été attribués étaient beaucoup plus spacieux que les anciens, et aménagés en plusieurs pièces. Dans l'entrée, un majestueux lit recouvert de drap et de coussins trônait au centre, ses bordures dorées lui donnaient un aspect très luxueux. La deuxième pièce était une petite bibliothèque se composant d'une table, entourée par deux fauteuils. Et la dernière pièce était apparemment conçue pour prendre des bains. Caroline soupira, elle était à peine remise de ses flashs qu'elle apprenait non seulement qu'elle avait à présent tout un groupe de domestique à sa disposition en plus d'Anne, mais qu'en plus les appartements de Klaus se trouvaient à quelques mètres de là, ce qui ne la rassurait guère, surtout après ce qui s'était passé entre eux.<p>

Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait la gifler pour avoir tant perdu le contrôle de la situation. À présent, Caroline savait qu'elle se trouvait dans un véritable bourbier. Anne ne lui était d'aucune aide, cette dernière étant enceinte, sa magie s'était largement affaiblie. Par ailleurs, la jeune sorcière passait beaucoup de temps avec Antoine. Malgré sa frustration, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle, Caroline était soulagée de voir Anne, même si la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait était désastreuse, construire des projets avec Antoine.

Un groupe de jeunes domestiques débarqua dans les appartements de Caroline afin de l'aider à enlever sa robe. C'était une chose qui l'énervait. Par ailleurs, s'afficher nue devant tout un groupe de femmes était bizarrement gênant pour elle. Une fois que Caroline fut en chemise de nuit—une espèce de longue robe blanche— tous les domestiques quittèrent la jeune fille. Tous sauf une.

« Je peux vous aider ? demanda Caroline pressée qu'elle s'en aille.

— Non, c'est moi qui dois vous aider, répondit la domestique, le seigneur Nicklaus m'a attribué le devoir de vous nourrir. Vous savez, maintenant que vous avez ses nouveaux appartements c'est parce que vous êtes sa maîtresse officielle»

Face à cette réponse, elle garda le silence bien que le terme "maîtresse" la faisait grincer des dents. Elle observa l'humaine chargée de la nourrir. Elle était stupéfaite, voir choquée. La domestique en question ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans, elle était de petite taille, les cheveux bouclés et relevés en chignon.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? S'enquit Caroline sans prendre la peine de la vouvoyer.

— Madeleine, répondit la domestique.

— Tu sais ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

— Bien sûr, je suis ici pour nourrir des vampires, annonça joyeusement Madeleine comme si elle partait en voyage de noces.

— Tu te rends compte de ce que cela implique ? dit Caroline qui était de plus en plus choquée.

— Je sais, répondit doucement l'adolescente, mais je suis bien mieux ici. Vous savez, mes parents sont alcooliques. Quand je suis arrivée ici, je n'avais pas un sou pour me vêtir convenablement, mais ensuite ça a changé. Pour être honnête, ma situation est plus enviable que celle des catins du bordel. Le seigneur Nicklaus me rémunère pour mes services et je n'ai pas à me mettre dans des situations compromettantes pour gagner ma vie.

— Je vois…je ne savais pas, bégaya Caroline, mais as-tu conscience du risque ?

— Je suis sous la protection du Seigneur Nicklaus. Personne n'a le droit de s'attaquer au personnel qu'il rémunère, pas même ses frères.

— Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours… murmura-t-elle.

— Ça dépend des vampires, je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes à part avec le seigneur Kol qui exigerait certainement plus que du sang venant de moi. Mais le seigneur Nicklaus m'a toujours protégé de lui. Et puis vous voyez Elizabeth ? La domestique âgée qui vous a donné votre chemise de nuit ? Elle a fait le même travail que moi toute sa vie et elle a vécu plus longtemps que la plupart des femmes du peuple.

— Très bien. Je pense qu'il ne serait pas prudent que je ne me nourrisse pas de toute façon… »

Caroline était en réalité horrifiée de se nourrir sur une personne si jeune. La peur de ne pas réussir à garder le contrôle et de tuer à nouveau refaisait surface. Docilement la domestique lui tendit son poignet dans lequel Caroline planta ses crocs et commença à boire. Elle ressentit à nouveau son instinct qui lui dictait de tuer sa proie. Elle avait atteint un tel niveau d'enivrement qu'elle crut ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Pourtant elle réussit à le faire.

Elle releva les yeux vers Madeleine et lui rendit son poignet tout en la remerciant. Cette dernière s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement lorsqu'une idée surgit dans l'esprit de Caroline.

« Tu ne veux pas mon sang ?

— Excusez-moi, je crains de ne pas comprendre…

— Je peux guérir ton entaille au poignet grâce à mon sang.

— Surtout pas ! Le Seigneur Nicklaus me la strictement interdit, je n'ai pas le droit de boire du sang de vampire, c'est stipulé dans notre accord ! », s'exclama la jeune fille en fuyant Caroline d'un air horrifié.

Elle soupira, décidément, c'était une époque bien étrange.

* * *

><p>Klaus se tenait près de la fenêtre admirant la lune. Demain, le sacrifice aurait lieu et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de le faire, pas même la petite voyageuse du temps. C'est alors qu'il entendit son frère Elijah arriver.<p>

« La pleine lune est pour demain mon frère, après tous ses siècles cela va enfin se terminer, déclara Klaus en continuant d'observer le ciel étoilé.

— J'ai parlé aux sorcières, elles pensent avoir trouvé un moyen de sauver le double, l'informa Elijah d'un ton légèrement crispé.

— Quelle importance qu'elle vive ou non ? Elle est un moyen pour parvenir à mes fins…

— Devrait-elle mourir pour toi ? demanda Elijah d'un ton cassant.

— Elle est humaine, sa vie ne signifie rien du tout, répondit Klaus d'un ton indifférent.

— Je te supplie de reconsidérer ma proposition. »

Klaus se tourna vers Elijah et s'avança vers lui. Il aurait dû prévoir que son frère, grand sentimental, s'attacherait au double.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es suffisamment idiot pour t'attacher à elle ? demanda Klaus d'une voix acide.

— Bien sûr que non, mentit Elijah.

— Tu as de la chance, mon frère. Car je risque peut-être de reconsidérer ta proposition.

— Vraiment ? demanda Elijah d'un ton plein d'espoir.

— Oui, les sorciers ont fouillé dans l'esprit de notre voyageuse et ils y ont trouvé des choses intéressantes. Mais je ne peux pas me fier à eux, il me faut une confirmation directe. », fit Klaus en laissant Elijah seul.

* * *

><p>Caroline savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Les sorcières lui avaient dit que pour sauver John et Jenna, il y aurait un sacrifice à faire. Et la jeune fille en concluait que ce sacrifice était Katherine. C'était elle qui devait être sacrifiée afin d'éviter le sacrifice dans le futur. Caroline en avait marre de tous ces mensonges. Anne lui avait dit que le seul moyen de rentrer chez elle, c'était d'accomplir sa mission. Alors elle le ferait.<p>

Elle se sentait incroyablement triste pour Katherine malgré la garce qu'elle deviendrait dans le futur. Il était temps pour elle d'avoir une discussion franche avec Klaus. Elle enfila une robe de chambre et demanda à l'une de ses domestiques de contacter Klaus. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier entra, un grand sourire aux lèvres, dans les appartements de Caroline.

« Alors, tes nouveaux appartements te plaisent-il ? demanda Klaus.

— Oui, ils sont magnifiques, mais je ne t'ai pas appelé pour parler des appartements.

— Je m'en doutais, répondit ironiquement Klaus.

— Je… je ne… je ne sais pas où commencer… bafouilla Caroline.

— Moi je sais, répliqua Klaus à présent impassible, vous avez fait ce que les sorcières appellent un voyage dans le temps pour m'empêcher de faire quelque chose. La question est de savoir quoi ?

— Dans le futur, commença Caroline, tu as fait beaucoup de dégâts. À l'origine, il n'était pas prévu que mon voyage dans le temps se fasse aussi loin, mais les sorcières ont jugé que c'était la meilleure époque.

— Que vas-tu faire mon amour ? Me tuer ?

— Non, je dois t'aider. »

Caroline pouvait à présent se vanter d'être l'une des rares personnes à avoir réussi à surprendre Klaus. Ce dernier afficha durant quelques secondes un air stupéfait avant de reprendre un masque impassible.

« Tu me surprends de plus en plus, ricana Klaus, et en quoi pourrais-tu m'aider ?

— Je sais que Katherine va s'échapper et que tu n'accompliras jamais ton rituel », avoua Caroline.

À nouveau, elle s'aperçut à quel point les humeurs de Klaus se révélaient instables. Il se rapprocha d'elle et Caroline crut vraiment qu'il allait saisir son cou et la secouer, mais au dernier moment il s'arrêta. Pour la première fois, Klaus paraissait vulnérable, ses yeux brillaient à la fois de colère, mais aussi de crainte. Une fois de plus, Caroline ressentit l'envie de l'embrasser, de le prendre dans ses bras et elle se détestait pour ça. À l'origine, elle était là pour Tyler, pour l'empêcher de devenir un hybride, mais aussi pour éviter la mort de Jenna et John et elle avait tendance à l'oublier.

« Bien, dis-moi ce que tu sais ? demanda Klaus le plus calmement possible.

— Katherine s'échappera la veille du rituel, elle sera aidée d'un vampire du nom de Trévor et se réfugiera dans une maison appartenant à une humaine sous le contrôle de Rose », répondit-elle d'une voie craintive.

À peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase que Klaus avait déjà disparu. Décidément, c'en était trop pour elle. Chamboulée par cet entretien, la jeune fille se mit au lit et tomba dans un sommeil profond malgré qu'il soit à peine vingt heures.

* * *

><p>Klaus se précipita vers les appartements de Katerina. Sa crainte se confirma, ils étaient vides. Son imbécile de petit frère ne devait-il pas monter la garde ? Il ordonna à l'un de ses domestiques de lui amener d'urgence Elijah puis il alla trouver Kol.<p>

Klaus ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte et entra dans les appartements de son petit frère. Des femmes nues, au moins cinq, se trouvaient sur le lit, la peau recouverte de morsures. Elles poussèrent des hurlements de terreurs face à l'arrivée brutale de Klaus et se mirent à courir dans tous les coins de la chambre pour atteindre la sortie. Excédé Klaus les tua toutes en un clin d'œil.

« Mon frère, tu devrais sérieusement revoir tes manières », fit Kol depuis son bain.

Ce dernier se trouvait dans une baignoire rempli de sang en compagnie de Mary. Klaus entra dans la pièce et ordonna à Mary de partir, d'un ton glacial.

« Katerina s'est enfuie, lui apprit Klaus.

— Quoi ? Mais je l'ai mise sous haute surveillance pourtant, répondit Kol horrifié.

— Il n'y avait personne, déclara Klaus d'un ton venimeux.

— Mais je t'assure qu'il y avait au moins cinq gardes.

— Je vais donner l'alerte, fit Klaus, et tu as intérêt à ce qu'on la retrouve avant demain sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. »

Sur cette dernière phrase, Klaus quitta les appartements de Kol et croisa Elijah sur son chemin.

« Je suis au courant, Katerina s'est échappée, j'ai envoyé des gardes à sa poursuite.

— Je vais y aller personnellement, je sais où se dirige Katerina, répondit Klaus, ordonne aux gardes de capturer Trévor.

— Bien… tu comptes réellement épargner Katerina ? s'enquit timidement Elijah

— Oui.

— Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?

— Ma bonté d'âme n'a pas de limite, ricana Klaus.

Il se précipita hors du château, il avait décidé d'épargner Katherina seulement à cause de ce que lui avaient révélé ses deux sorciers. Ils avaient fouillé dans l'esprit de Caroline et avaient découvert par ce biais la manière de créer d'hybride. Bien sûr, Caroline avait « oublié » de lui préciser ce petit détail, mais qu'importe.

Le temps était pluvieux. Une fois hors de son château, Klaus s'empressa de se diriger à l'est, là où il savait qu'on y trouvait une vieille ferme, ultime étape avant les trois jours de voyages conduisant à Londres. Il pouvait entendre ses gardes ainsi qu'Elijah hurler le nom de Katerina.

* * *

><p>Katerina se sentait si faible. Trévor avait réussi à venir à bout des cinq gardes, mais le plus dur n'était pas encore passé. Ses derniers jours avaient été un enfer. Elle s'était aperçue que Klaus ne lui prêtait aucune attention et semblait vouloir passer plus de temps avec cette jeune fille blonde plutôt qu'avec elle. Katerina s'en voulait d'avoir pensé qu'elle pouvait fonder un foyer avec quelqu'un comme Klaus. Dès les premiers jours durant lesquels il l'avait courtisée, elle savait qu'il ne tenait pas à elle, et ce, malgré les mots doux qu'il lui avait murmurés à l'oreille. Le pire de toute cette situation était le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas Trévor autant que lui l'aimait. Elle lui était reconnaissante pour l'aide qu'il lui apportait, mais elle n'éprouvait rien d'autre à son sujet. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle courrait, Trévor lui avait dit de se diriger vers l'est où elle trouverait une ferme. Katerina ignorait beaucoup de choses au sujet de Klaus, elle savait juste qu'il était un vampire et qu'il voulait l'utiliser dans un obscur sacrifice. L'espoir la foudroya à nouveau lorsqu'elle vit la petite ferme dont lui avait parlé Trévor. S'effondrant contre la porte, elle utilisa ses dernières forces pour frapper.<p>

« Aidez-moi ! », implora Katerina.

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler une femme âgée, avec un air sévère.

« Je ne donne pas asile aux étrangers, répondit-elle d'un ton sec en refermant la porte.

— S'il vous plaît, je viens de la part de Trévor », pleura Katerina

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, révélant une femme habillée de façon masculine. Cette dernière avait le visage strié de larmes et tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû venir.

— Laissez-moi entrer », la supplia Katerina.

La femme s'écarta pour qu'elle puisse se glisser à l'intérieur de la ferme.

« Tu en as mis du temps à arriver Katerina », déclara une voix masculine.

À la plus grande horreur de Katerina, Klaus se tenait devant la cheminée, un air moqueur sur le visage.

« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais, continua-t-il d'une voix faussement inquiète.

— Je vous en prie, murmura-t-elle le corps secoué de sanglot.

— Décidément, supplier c'est tout ce que tu sais faire. Je ne laisserais pas cet affront impuni. Ta famille paiera le prix fort pour ce que tu as tenté de faire Katerina », déclara Klaus en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il se pencha vers la jeune fille et la renifla.

« Et en plus tu es sous verveine, tu accumules les mauvais points décidément », remarqua froidement Klaus.

Katerina sanglotait à présent.

« Pas… pas ma famille, je vous en prie.. »

Klaus lui offrit un sourire cruel, à ce moment-là deux gardes entrèrent et saisir Katerina.

« Il est temps de retourner au château », annonça Klaus sous le regard horrifié de la jeune femme.

* * *

><p>Caroline dormait profondément, pourtant elle sentait que quelqu'un l'embrassait dans le cou. Soupirant de contentement, la jeune fille garda les yeux fermés. Si c'était un rêve, c'était parfait. À présent quelqu'un tirait la couverture sous laquelle elle dormait et la recouvrait de baisers. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, elle croisa le regard de Klaus qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle et jaugeait sa réaction d'un air amusé. Il y avait autre chose qui perturbait Caroline mis à part la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec Klaus, c'était la nudité de ce dernier. En effet, il se trouvait totalement nu au-dessus d'elle. Il fallait absolument qu'elle réagisse. Elle ne voulait pas tromper Tyler, elle l'aimait…<p>

Klaus semblait suivre le cours des pensées de Caroline et avant qu'elle puisse le repousser, il se pencha et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Sans réfléchir, la jeune fille passa sa main derrière la nuque de Klaus et l'attira contre elle pour approfondir ce baiser. Leurs corps se moulaient parfaitement et sans qu'elle puisse se contrôlait Caroline ondulait son bassin contre celui de Klaus. Ce dernier se releva et entraîna avec lui Caroline qui était à présent à genoux sur lui. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau tandis que ses mains caressaient doucement son torse musclé. Klaus fit délicatement glisser la chemise le long du corps de Caroline. Cette dernière sentait des frissons remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. À présent nu tous les deux, Klaus se rallongea au-dessus de Caroline qui écarta les jambes afin qu'il puisse mieux se caler contre elle, elle pouvait sentir son érection entre ses jambes. Passant ses doigts dans les longs cheveux blonds de Klaus, Caroline prenait le soin de le caresser partout où elle pouvait. Son corps se réchauffait de plus en plus et elle pouvait sentir un courant électrique traverser son corps tandis que Klaus embrassait à présent sa poitrine. Puis il se fondit en elle créant une vague de plaisir intense. Elle le désirait tellement que cette nuit-là, elle s'oublia totalement.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps-là, Kol observait Mary d'un air sévère.<p>

« Tu ne nous sers plus à rien, maintenant qu'on a toutes les informations qu'on voulait sur Caroline la question qui se pose est que va-t-il advenir de toi ? »

Mary le regardait d'un air apeuré, elle avait de nombreuses fois trahi Caroline ces derniers temps. Anne ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Pire, elle acceptait d'entretenir des relations malsaines avec le Seigneur Kol. Ensemble ils avaient tué, fait l'amour et comploté.

« Je te laisse la vie sauve, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir avec toi et je ne vois pas pour quelle raison tu devrais mourir maintenant. »

Il fit signe à ses domestiques de mettre Mary à la porte. Cette dernière, à présent seule, arpentait les couloirs et sans s'en rendre compte atterrit hors du château. Elle aperçut un homme encapuchonné. Elle ne pouvait voir son visage.

« J'ai un message de la part de Kol : le rituel a lieu demain soir », déclara-t-elle d'une voie atone.

— Bien merci du renseignement, je ne manquerais pas de venir, remercie Kol de ma part pour tout ce qu'il a fait, répondit l'homme en soupirant.

— Bien, fit Mary en repartant tel un automate vers le château.


	15. Le rituel

**Bonjours à tous. Eh oui me revoilà après une longue absence. Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser auprès de mes lecteurs, c'est assez ingrat. Je dois dire que j'adore ma fic et l'écrire mais j'ai une baisse d'intérêt pour la série qui se manifeste depuis l'épisode 12, la mort de Kol. Je crois avoir manqué tous les épisodes depuis le 13. J'en suis vraiment désolée mais je terminerais cette fic quoiqu'il arrive. Je suis au regret de vous dire que les délais seront toujours aussi inconstant concernant la publication des chapitres.**

**Justine: J'ai adoré ta review, c'est tellement gentil ce que tu dis. pour Kol, tu verras bien et pour Klaus et Caroline, ils ont en quelques sorte trouvaient un terrain d'entente concernant le rituel.**

**laura: Merci beaucoup.**

**joul: Je suis contente que tu apprécies Klaus, c'est un personnage assez complexe à mettre en scène surtout à cette période.**

**Adeline.L: Je ne peux pas te répondre mais on va dire que c'est assez évident aussi. merci beaucoup pour ta review.**

**chupa14: Merci, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira.**

**Gossip: Contente de t'avoir rendue heureuse, oui enfin ils passent à l'acte. peut être est-ce un rêve ? En tout cas merci pour ce que tu dis, ça me touche beaucoup. **

**Lexi: Voilà, voilà, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

**Analissa: Merci beaucoup et voici la suite comme promis :)**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Caroline se réveilla dans un lit vide. Espérant que tout ceci n'était qu'un délire imaginé par son esprit en manque, elle déchanta rapidement lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle était complètement nue. Toute la nuit, elle avait fait l'amour avec Klaus comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir se blottir contre son corps chaud et rassurant. Se giflant mentalement d'avoir de telles pensées, Caroline entreprit de se lever et d'appeler une domestique pour l'aider à enfiler une robe.<p>

La jeune fille n'osait pas trop penser à la signification de tout ceci, elle savait que sa mission était de sauver John et Jenna et elle pensait l'avoir accomplie. Pour les sauver, Katherine devrait mourir, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Une fois habillée, Caroline remercia la domestique d'un signe de tête et quitta ses appartements. Dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du château, elle fut surprise de croiser Mary.

« Caroline, s'écria le jeune vampire d'un air confus.

— Mary ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

— J'attendais quelqu'un pour Kol… mais je pense qu'il ne viendra pas, répondit automatiquement Mary.

— Tu te charges des corvées de Kol maintenant ?

— Oui… Je n'ose pas lui désobéir, confia Mary d'un air terrifié.

— Si Kol te fait du mal, tu devrais en parler à Elijah.

— Non, ça ira, merci de ta sollicitude », la rassura Mary en lui donnant un sourire bienveillant.

Caroline, l'air intrigué, observa Mary quitter le couloir à toute vitesse. C'était étrange, mais au sujet de Mary, Caroline avait toujours un mauvais pressentiment. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Anne. Se rendant directement au quartier des domestiques, elle trouva rapidement son amie en compagnie d'Antoine.

« Caroline, te voici enfin, s'écria la jeune sorcière

— Anne, je crois que ta sœur a un problème, l'informa Caroline.

— Tu parles de Lord Kol ?

— Oui, j'ai croisé Mary ce matin, elle avait l'air étrange…

— Il l'a envoyé ailleurs afin de pouvoir me parler, expliqua Anne en chuchotant.

— Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! demanda Caroline surprise.

— De toute évidence, il la courtisait, répondit Antoine d'un ton amer.

— Il te courtisait ? Sérieusement ?

— Caroline… Kol est au courant pour ma grossesse », fit Anne d'un air terrifié.

Un silence tomba après cette révélation; Anne était vulnérable et si Kol choisissait de lui nuire, elle ne pourrait pas se défendre. La jeune sorcière semblait avoir suivi le cours des pensées de Caroline.

« Lord Kol a commencé à me faire des avances ce matin, quand je l'ai repoussé, il est devenu furieux et m'a dit qu'il savait tout au sujet de ma grossesse et de ma liaison avec Antoine, raconta Anne les yeux brillants de larmes.

— Je suis désolée Anne, c'est de ma faute…

— Non, je me devais de t'aider Caroline. Et j'aimerais continuer, mais mon enfant est prioritaire. Je dois le protéger et je dois protéger Antoine.

— Je vois. Quand pars-tu ? demanda Caroline à voix basse.

— Ce soir, je m'enfuis avec Antoine, répondit Anne.

— Je te remercie pour ton aide Anne, sans toi je n'aurais jamais su m'intégrer à cette époque, mais j'ai bien peur d'y rester coincée.

— C'est une magie très puissante qui a été utilisée, je n'ai aucune réponse à ce sujet. Il fut une époque ou Mary aurait pu t'aider, elle était plus expérimentée que moi, mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses lui faire confiance. Je crois qu'une fois que la raison pour laquelle tu as été envoyée ici sera accomplie, tu seras renvoyée chez toi.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passera ?

— Tout sera différent, le temps n'est pas une boucle, c'est bien plus complexe que ça, tu as fait en sorte que ce qui aurait pu arriver arrive réellement. Mais il y aura des conséquences, répondit Anne d'un air sérieux.

— Quel genre de conséquence ?

— Les vies sauvées devront être compensées par des morts Caroline. On ne peut lutter contre cela. »

Caroline s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par une jeune domestique qui entra sans prendre la peine de frapper.

— Je suis désolée de vous déranger, Dame Caroline, mais Lord Nicklaus demande votre présence dans la salle de réception.

Caroline se mordit la langue pour éviter de se montrer agressive envers la jeune domestique. Elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait plus Anne et aurait tellement voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais face à une étrangère la jeune fille s'abstint et se contenta de faire un signe de tête à son amie avant de suivre la domestique.

Kol et Mary se trouvaient déjà dans la salle de réception. Ce dernier flirtait ouvertement et sans vergogne avec elle, sous les yeux tristes d'une autre femme aux cheveux roux que Caroline ne connaissait absolument pas. Une grande table était disposée au centre de la salle. Pour l'instant la plupart des invités se trouvaient debout attendant l'arrivée de celui qui avait organisé la réception.

Lorsqu'il la vit, Kol lui lança un clin d'œil. Caroline leva les yeux au ciel, agacée. De toute évidence, il se passait quelque chose entre Kol et Mary.

_À croire qu'elle __compte __se faire toute la fratrie celle-là, songea Caroline._

« Mes salutations à tous et merci d'être venu », fit la voix de Klaus.

Celui-ci surgit dans la salle sans rendre la peine de présenter ses excuses pour son retard. Il était accompagné d'Elijah qui avait les traits torturés par l'inquiétude.

« Ce soir sera un grand soir, comme vous le savez tous, je suis sur le point de briser la malédiction de la lune et du soleil », continua Klaus.

Caroline scandalisée par ce mensonge s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais croisa le regard de Klaus qui était meurtrier et impitoyable. La jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer ; elle espérait qu'elle n'avait pas commis une faute en révélant les plans de Katherine. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée réunie. Tous les vampires paraissaient tellement excités et enthousiastes.

« Il me faudra l'aide d'un autre vampire pour finaliser mon rituel. Mes frères sont surchargés, ce sera un grand honneur pour celui qui se dévouera pour participer à cette tâche. »

Caroline sentit son estomac se nouer, les vampires de cette assemblée ignoraient probablement qu'un sacrifice de l'un des leurs était nécessaire. Bien sûr il ne fallait pas compter sur Klaus pour avouer cette terrible vérité. Elle trouvait ça horrible et abject de sa part. Son nez se plissa de dégoût et ne voulant pas en savoir d'avantage, elle quitta la réception sous le regard ahuri des autres vampires. Flânant dans les couloirs du château, Caroline avait l'impression d'avoir fait un véritable gaspillage. Elle avait échangé la vie de John, Jenna et Elena contre celles d'innocents de cette époque. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, mais c'était tellement dur de faire de bons choix. Elle fit mentalement défiler les dernières semaines qu'elle avait passées aux côtés de Klaus. Elle avait bien vu qu'il possédait une certaine sensibilité, mais à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour lui rappeler qui il était vraiment et ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour parvenir à ses fins. Caroline songea avec amertume qu'elle aurait quand même pu éviter de finir dans son lit. Encore une fois, elle avait agit impulsivement, sans penser aux conséquences futures. La jeune fille s'arrêta sur un petit balcon avec vue sur un jardin. Elle le contempla longuement, l'esprit vide et fatigué.

« Mon frère n'est pas du tout ravi de ton attitude », fit une voie narquoise.

Caroline se retourna pour voir Kol se tenir à l'entrée du balcon, l'observant d'un air moqueur.

« Peu importe, c'était ça ou je révélais la vérité à toute l'assemblée, dit Caroline.

— J'ai remarqué que tu avais la langue bien pendue pour une femme. Quand on y pense, c'est assez évident que tu n'es pas de cette époque. Aucune femelle ne se serait permis ce que tu as fait. »

Grimaçant à l'emploi du terme « femelle » sous le regard amusé de Kol, Caroline reprit la parole.

« Que fais-tu ici Kol ?

— En bon gentleman que je suis, je viens tenir compagnie à une dame esseulée.

— C'est très prévenant de ta part, mais je n'ai absolument pas besoin de compagnie encore moins de la tienne.

— Je me demande quel élément peut-il te faire penser que tu es meilleure que nous autres pauvres vampires sanguinaires, ricana Kol.

— Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel...

— Ton attitude le laisse sous-entendre, coupa-t-il, les sacrifices que Nik va faire ne te plaisent pas.

— J'ai le droit de ne pas être d'accord, non ? s'énerva Caroline.

— Oui, je suppose. Pourtant, c'est à cause de toi que Katerina va être sacrifiée. En quoi est-ce pire que ce que fait Nik ?

— Je… c'est juste les mensonges qu'il dit. Tu te rends compte qu'il demande des volontaire pour son…

— Je sais, mais je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème. Visiblement ce sacrifice sert aussi tes intérêts.

— Ca ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas de remords, siffla Caroline en songeant à l'innocence de Katherine.

— Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de le faire », insista Kol avec un grand sourire.

Caroline serra les poings et fit appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas en coller une à Kol.

« Qui sera le vampire sacrifié ? S'enquit-elle curieusement.

— J'ai offert Mary à mon frère, répondit Kol d'un air indifférent.

— Kol, tu ne peux pas la sacrifier… elle est la…

— Oui, oui, fit Kol en balayant les paroles de Caroline avec de grands gestes, sa sœur m'a beaucoup contrarié. C'est ma petite revanche.

— Parce qu'Anne a refusé de se plier à tes caprices, tu te venges sur sa sœur ? Imagine qu'on le fasse à un membre de ta famille ?

— Quelle importance ? Nik s'en charge très bien, ce n'est pas pour rien si tu n'as jamais rencontré Finn. Et je suis sûr qu'un jour il s'en prendra à nous. »

Le ton de la voix de Kol avait changé, il était emplit de tristesse et d'amertume. Caroline le regarda comme si elle venait de découvrir la révélation du siècle.

« À un moment donné il faut stopper ce genre de comportement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je sui venu te prévenir que si tu révélais à Anne quoique ce soit au sujet de Mary, je la massacrerais elle et son roturier.

— Tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec Mary…

— Oui je me suis bien amusé avec elle, mais elle est un peu collante. Nik me rendra un grand service. »

Un air choqué apparut sur le visage de Caroline, tandis que Kol ricana.

« Ne prend pas cet air-là, Caroline. Au fond, Nik et toi n'êtes pas si différent. Si tu recules le rituel en voulant sauver Mary, ça te desservira dans le futur. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Kol laissa Caroline. Un sentiment de malaise s'insinuait en elle après cette conversation. Elle avait par ailleurs faim. Décidant de rentrer dans ses appartements, elle eut la surprise de retrouver Klaus qui l'attendait, un air furieux sur ses traits.

« Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu te déciderais à te montrer, déclara-t-il d'une voix tellement froide que Caroline en resta coite.

Klaus se trouvait en compagnie de deux jeunes domestiques.

« J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait avoir une discussion autour d'un bon repas, continua-t-il sans faire attention au visage effrayé de Caroline.

— Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec toi, fit Caroline d'un ton venimeux.

— Tu ne semblais pas le penser cette nuit, répondit Klaus, moqueur.

— De toute évidence on fait tous des erreurs de parcours.

— Ne soit pas si méchante, c'est toi qui m'a provoqué. Tu as remis mon autorité en cause en quittant cette assemblée.

— Je ne supportais pas de voir tous ces mensonges sortir de ta bouche.

— Venant de la reine du mensonge et des cachotteries j'en suis assez stupéfait. »

Caroline bondit vers lui et se retint au dernier moment de lui mettre une gifle. Klaus ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, il l'attrapa par la taille, l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Sans s'en rendre compte Caroline lui rendit son baiser et se laissa aller dans son étreinte.

« Il faut que tu te nourrisses mon amour », déclara Klaus d'une voie chaleureuse.

Il fit signe à l'une des domestique de se rapprocher d'eux, elle tendit le bras à Caroline qui automatiquement mordit dedans tandis que Klaus continuait à lui caresser les cheveux. Une fois qu'elle eut terminée, la domestique tandis son bras vers Klaus qui prit une courte gorgée avant de leur faire signe de disposer.

« Je n'aime pas ce que tu me fais ressentir » murmura Klaus d'une voie rauque.

Caroline eut envie de répliquer par une remarque sarcastique, mais croisant le regard torturé de Klaus, elle se ravisa. Elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour Klaus. Et elle ne voulait pas rester dans le déni en prétendant ne rien ressentir. Son estomac se noua lorsqu'elle songea à Tyler.

« Je suppose que j'en resterais là pour aujourd'hui. J'ai de grands projets pour nous tous Caroline.

— Maintenant je suis incluse dans tes projets, releva-t-elle.

— Oui, tu l'es. Je sais ce que tu penses de moi Caroline, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu t'es montrée contradictoire. Le sacrifice aura lieu ce soir. Rien ne m'empêchera de l'accomplir. J'espère sincèrement pour toi que tu ne te mettras pas en travers de ma route.

— Et si c'est le cas ? demanda Caroline d'un air brave.

— Je pense que tu ne préfères pas savoir… »

Un silence pesant tomba. Klaus observait Caroline comme s'il tentait de savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Il soupira et lui caressa la joue avant de disparaître.

L'après-midi était passé trop lentement au goût de Klaus. Il avait trouvé un loup garou ainsi que Mary. Cette dernière ignorait tout du sort qui lui était réservé. Un sombre sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il l'aperçu. Les deux sorciers de Kol devaient être sur place avec le loup garou et le double Katerina. Klaus brisa le cou de Mary. Son corps tomba inerte au sol telle une poupée de chiffon. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'amena dans une petite clairière.

Comme prévu, Katerina et le loup garou étaient présents. Klaus déposa Mary à terre et se dirigea vers les sorciers pour leur donner la pierre de lune. Il sentit un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'il vit Rodolphus commencer à réciter la formule pour détruire la pierre. Klaus avait gardé cette pierre avec lui pendant plus de mille ans. Elle était un rappel constant de son histoire tragique, qu'il n'était qu'un bâtard et que la femme qu'il avait aimé avait été sacrifiée pour cette malédiction.

Une fois la pleine lune atteignant son zénith, Klaus commença machinalement à marcher vers le loup garou. Ce dernier était terrifié, sa transformation commençait et il tremblait de douleur, mais aussi de peur face au regard impitoyable de Klaus. L'originel en jouissait, il aimait provoquer la peur chez ses victimes. Du coin de l'œil il vit que Mary s'était éveillée. Cette dernière poussa un hurlement terrifiée. Sans y prêter attention, Klaus se précipita sur le loup garou avant que celui-ci n'ait pu faire un geste et lui arracha le cœur sous le regard horrifié de Katerina et Mary.

Tenant l'organe encore frémissant dans ses mains, Klaus le pressa au-dessus de ce qui avait était la pierre de lune. Les deux sorciers approuvèrent d'un signe de tête : ça fonctionnait. Klaus pouvait sentir quelque chose remuait au plus profond de lui-même. C'était une sensation indescriptible. Cette chose devait se libérer.

Il passa à la seconde phase du rituel ignorant les sanglots de Katerina et les hurlements de terreur de Mary. Il saisit un pieu et mit Mary à terre.

« Kol, il va me…

— Kol ne te viendras pas en aide, ma chérie. Il se fiche pas mal que tu vives ou non, coupa Klaus. »

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Mary et décidant de mettre fin à sa douleur, Klaus lui planta un pieu dans le cœur. Elle expira bruyamment avant de fermer les yeux, définitivement.

Katerina poussa un hurlement à réveiller les morts. Klaus ferma les yeux il sentait une chaleur s'incorporer en lui. Espérant que le plan d'Elijah fonctionne et que Katerina reviendrait bel et bien à la vie, il se dirigea vers elle. Klaus observa son visage, tous ces traits qui lui rappelaient Tatia. Il tendit la main à Katerina.

« Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer », fit Klaus en souriant.

Cela n'arrangea pas la situation, Katerina, obéissant à son instinct de survie, tenta de s'enfuir. Malheureusement sa trajectoire fut coupée par Klaus. Ce dernier lui releva le visage, l'observant droit dans les yeux avant de commencer à boire son sang, doucement. Il était inutile de faire un travail de boucher avec Katerina. Il laissa retomber son corps, ne prêtant plus attention à ce qui pouvait lui arriver ou si elle reviendrait vivante.

* * *

><p>Caroline avait passé l'après-midi à broyé du noir dans ses appartements. Klaus avait probablement commencé le rituel. Une sensation apparue brusquement en elle comme si on lui tordait les boyaux et qu'on lui arrachait les organes. Son corps devenait mou tandis que la douleur grandissait. Caroline hurla de douleur. A tel point que cela attira Rebekah dont les appartements se trouvaient non loin.<p>

« Que se passe-t-il ? », fit Rebekah en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

Elle se figea sur le seuil de l'appartement. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix. Caroline était en train de disparaître. Rebekah ne voyait à présent plus qu'une silhouette floue se débattant vaguement contre quelque chose.

* * *

><p>Tous les sens de Klaus étaient en éveil. Ses os se brisaient un à un lui arrachant des hurlements de douleurs. Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre qui s'éveillait en lui, une force inconnue prenait possession de lui. Des émotions l'envahirent de toute part à tel point que Klaus ne cherchait plus à les identifier.<p>

Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas, les sorciers continuaient à chanter des formules, mais le rituel était censé être terminé. Après avoir noté ce fait, une douleur atroce envahit Klaus, comme si on lui assenait des anévrismes d'une puissance supérieure. Grognant de colère, Klaus regrettait d'avoir fait confiance à Kol pour les sorciers. Mais sa peur atteignit des sommets lorsqu'il vit se profiler au loin une silhouette encapuchonnée qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.


	16. Retour au présent

**Salut à tous :) encore une fois je suis désolée de l'attente, vous avez une patience incroyable et je vous remercie à tous de ne pas me laissé tomber. Je mets ce chapitre en ligne, il se peut qu'il ne plaise pas à tous le monde. Par ailleurs si vous avez du mal à le comprendre, c'est normal, je cherche à vous embrouillez, du coup certains évènements restent flou, très flou. Bonne lecture à tous :)  
><strong>

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Analissa: J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, désolée pour l'attente.**

**Justine: Merci beaucoup, pour toutes tes reviews que je prends plaisir à lire. Oui, Caroline doit faire des choix, parfois assez cruel, elle aurait par exemple pu sauver Katherine mais ne l'a pas fait. Concernant la disparition de Caroline, les réponses dans ce chapitre, idem pour celui qui s'invite au rituel. Je suis contente que tu apprécies la dynamique entre Klaus et Caroline. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne regarde plus la série mais je me tiens au courant de ce qui se passe, donc tu peux spoiler et de toute façon j'en fais une bref référence dans ce chapitre. Merci encore pour ta review.**

**Adeline.L: Merci beaucoup. Est-ce Mikael ou pas ? La réponse dans ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise.**

**Li: Pas de problème et ce n'est pas grave pour les fautes, tu seras ravie d'apprendre que Pour une autre danse a reprit. Merci pour ta review.**

**laura: Je suis contente que le personnage de Klaus te plaise, au début, je n'étais sûre de rien le concernant, mais on s'habitue à écrire sur lui et je le cerne beaucoup mieux qu'au début de ma fic. **

**Cassandre: Malheureusement tenir de bons délais est un gros défaut chez moi. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne fais rien, je veux juste poster un bon chapitre, je travaille dessus plusieurs semaines parfois, tout dépend de ce que j'ai à faire bien sûre. Si je poste trop vite, ça risque d'être bâclé.  
><strong>

**sabrina-visiteur: Voilà la suite, désolée du retard.**

**june: Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements, c'est vrai que parfois ça peut être compliqué de mettre en place à l'écrit ce que tu imagines, j'essaie de faire au mieux.**

**Carole: J'avoue que la série me décourage et me donne moins en moins d'écrire dans son univers, néanmoins je terminerais cette histoire peu importe le temps que cela met. Et dans ce chapitre Kol est très présent, c'est un personnage auquel je souhaitais rendre hommage. **

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>1492<strong>_

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » Hurla Elijah.

Kol soupira et se retourna pour faire face à son frère. Le regard assombrit par la colère qui le démangeait depuis plusieurs siècles.

« Je protège notre famille, répondit calmement Kol.

- Tu as trahi Nick, tu l'as livré à _lui !_

- C'est lui qui nous a trahi », répliqua Kol d'une voie amère.

Elijah écarquilla les yeux surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle rancœur de la part de son petit frère. Ce dernier s'avança vers Elijah et l'observa d'un regard glacial.

« Où est le cercueil de Finn ?

- Alors c'était pour Finn que tu as trahi Nick ?

- J'en avais marre de me faire menacer par Niklaus de recevoir une dague en plein cœur. Il ne nous prend pas pour ses frères mais juste pour ses larbins. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais laisser passer ça ?

- Il nous protège de…

- De quoi ? De Mikael ? Niklaus est le seul que veut Mikael !

- Pourquoi l'avoir aidé si tu le détestes tant que ça ?

- Je lui aie passé mes sorciers pour gagner sa confiance et pour qu'il me fiche la paix.

- Ils se retourneront contre lui, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Elijah d'une voie anéantie.

Sans attendre de réponses Elijah quitta la pièce à vitesse vampirique, sans doute pour sauver Klaus.

« … comme le toutou qu'il est ! » marmonna Kol

Kol quant à lui ne cherchait qu'une seule chose, le cercueil de Finn. Non pas qu'il ait des liens étroits avec ce dernier mais le simple fait de penser tous les droits que se donner Nick sur leur famille le mettait hors de lui. Se dirigeant tranquillement vers les oubliettes, il soupira d'agacement quand il croisa Rebekah qui affichait un air choqué.

« Caroline... elle a disparu… sous mes yeux…, bafouilla sa sœur

- Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ?

- Nick, il semblait attaché à elle… »

Kol gronda, encore une fois tout tournait autour de Nicklaus.

« J'en pleurerais presque, railla Kol.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Rien du tout !

- Pourquoi vas-tu aux oubliettes ? demanda Rebekah

- Je vais délivrer Finn ma très chère sœur !

- Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça Kol ! »

Rebekah se plaça face à Kol lui bloquant le passage.

« Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas ?

- Nick il va te…

- Je n'en aie rien à faire de Nicklaus, hurla Kol sous le regard choqué de Rebekah.

- C'est notre frère, rétorqua Rebekah d'une vois tremblante.

- Il est notre demi-frère, rectifia Kol.

- Ca ne change rien !

- Il n'existerait même pas si mère avait été assez fidèle pour ne pas écarter ses cuisses au premier venu. Ecartes-toi de mon passage Rebekah ou tu le regretteras. »

Rebekah ne bougea pas, défiant son frère du regard. Kol soupira et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il lui brisa le cou. Le corps de sa sœur tomba telle une poupée de chiffon au sol.

* * *

><p>Une douleur terrible se propageait dans le corps de Klaus, les sorciers qui l'avaient aidé à briser le rituel s'étaient à présent retourné contre lui. Sa transformation en loup s'était stoppée et se contenait dans son corps sans pouvoir s'extérioriser. Alors qu'il se tortillait au sol, Klaus entendait une voie qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.<p>

« Cela faisait très longtemps que j'attendais ce moment Nicklaus. Regardes-toi… tellement faible au sol. Comme tu l'as toujours été. »

Klaus ne répondit rien trop occupé à lutter contre la douleur qui s'intensifiait. Il sentit vaguement Mikael se rapprochait de lui. Il ferma les yeux.

« Faible et plus seul que jamais », ricana Mikael en levant un pieux.

C'était le pieux de chaîne blanc, l'unique au monde permettant de détruire un originel. Mikael l'avait toujours destiné à Klaus. Son plan initial, Klaus ne le connaissait que trop bien : le tuer lui définitivement, daguer le reste de la famille et traqué les autres vampires pour les exterminer. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de la poitrine de Klaus. Le loup en lui essayait de s'échapper mais était retenu par les deux sorciers. Deux sorciers qui avaient la confiance de Kol… l'espace d'un instant Klaus se concentra sur ce fait avant à nouveau de se tordre de douleur sous les ricanements de Mikael. Il sentit Mikael le saisir par le col, il croisa alors le regard glacial de son père emplit de mépris et de moquerie. Un regard qu'il avait dû supporté durant toute sa jeunesse.

« C'est ainsi que cela devait se finir Nicklaus et pas autrement », déclara Mikael en levant lentement le pieux au-dessus de Klaus.

C'est à ce moment-là que Klaus cessa de se tordre de douleur et sentit quelque chose explosait dans chaque veine de son corps. La douleur disparue pour laisser place à une sensation de liberté incroyable. Le loup se libérait, doté d'une nouvelle force, Klaus fit basculer Mikael en arrière qui tomba sur le dos en poussant un grognement de surprise. Suivant ses instinct de loup les plus bas, sous le coup de la transformation Klaus mordit Mikael violemment à la gorge allant même jusqu'à lui arracher de la chair.

Klaus vit brièvement les deux sorciers gisant mort au sol et aperçu Elijah, les mains ensanglantées qui se dirigeait d'un pas déterminé vers Mikael. Ce fut la dernière chose que Klaus pu voir avant de se transformer complètement en loup.

* * *

><p>Katerina tremblait, elle se sentait faible, tellement faible. Elle se souvenait de Klaus la forçant à boire une mixture, elle se souvenait de cet horrible rituel, qu'elle était morte, qu'elle était revenu jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit la lame d'un poignard dans son corps. Les larmes aux yeux Katherine sentait sa respiration diminuait lentement. Elle tentait de se battre pour vivre. Si elle survivait, elle rejoindrait sa famille et essaierait de retrouver sa fille. C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui faire lever le visage avec une incroyable douceur. Tout ce qu'elle put distinguer c'était un poigner qui s'appuya sur ses lèvres. Entrouvrant sa bouche, Katerina sentit un liquide riche et épais s'infiltrer, c'était du sang de vampire. Ca dura quelques minutes puis tout d'un coup il n'y eut personne. Katerina se souvint de ses nombreuses conversations avec Trévor sur le vampirisme, maintenant elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>2012<strong>_

Inspirant une bouffée d'air frais, Caroline se réveilla en sursaut. Les souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Le voyage temporel, sa relation avec Klaus. Grimaçant, la jeune fille examina son environnement. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre et semblait être toujours un vampire. Sa chambre était telle qu'elle se souvenait, elle n'avait absolument pas changé. Elle aperçu son portable sur la table de nuit et s'en saisit immédiatement pour composer le numéro de Bonnie.

« Allô, Caroline, c'est toi ?

- Oui c'est moi, fit Caroline les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu as réussi, il faut qu'on se voit je te raconterais en détail ce qui s'est passé. »

Caroline raccrocha et se précipita dans la cuisine. Elle commença à préparer une tasse de café tandis qu'elle sortit une poche de sang pour se nourrir lorsque sa mère fit irruption dans la cuisine et l'observa d'un air stupéfait.

« Tu es enfin réveillée ! » s'exclama Liz en se précipitant pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

Caroline surprise se laissa faire et lui rendit son étreinte. Sa mère lui avait manqué, c'était incroyable de la revoir. Liz déposa un baiser sur le front de Caroline et se recula les larmes aux yeux.

« J'ai cru que tu ne sortirais jamais de ce coma.

- Quel coma ?

- Je ne sais pas, Bonnie n'a rien voulu dire, tu vas bientôt avoir des réponses.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Bonnie se trouvait assise dans la cuisine en compagnie de Caroline. La jeune sorcière prit une gorgée de café avant de commencer à parler.

« Tu nous as beaucoup inquiéter Caroline, commença Bonnie, il n'y a que nous deux qui nous souvenons de la première version de notre vie. »

Caroline écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Mais qu'en ait-il des autres ?

- Ils ne se souviennent de rien, seul le voyageur du temps et celui qui a jeté le sortilège peuvent se souvenir. Je suppose que tu aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé.

- Oui, en effet… répondit Caroline en se tortillant nerveusement les doigts.

- Jenna et John sont toujours vivants. Alaric a demandé Jenna en mariage il y a deux semaines, elle est d'ailleurs enceinte. »

Caroline en resta bouche bée, elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir réussi.

« John a quitté la ville. Les originaux ne sont jamais venus en ville jusqu'à ce qu'Esther, la sorcière originelle, celle qui a maudit Klaus ait voulu exterminer les originaux. Elle tirait sa puissance de la lignée Bennett, pour la vaincre il fallait briser cette lignée… c'est pour ça que je suis… devenu… », la voie de Bonnie se brisa et la jeune fille fut secouée de sanglot.

Caroline se tendit, elle se souvenait de son rêve, elle prit brutalement le poigné de son amie pour sentir le pouls. De faible pulsassions… identiques à celles de Caroline.

« Tu es devenu un vampire ! S'exclama Caroline abasourdie.

- Oui, depuis plusieurs mois, les originaux cherchaient un moyen de vaincre leur mère Esther. Dans ce but, Finn Mikaelson a gagné sa confiance pour découvrir ses faiblesses, il a apprit qu'elle tirait sa puissance de la lignée Bennett avec la complicité de ma mère, Abby. »

Caroline gardait le silence, elle connaissait la rancœur que vouait Bonnie à sa mère pour l'avoir abandonné.

« Abby étant intouchable car elle avait les moyens de se cacher, Kol Mikaelson a débarqué à Mystic Fall et m'a transformé. Il a ainsi brisé la lignée Bennett et mit en échec Esther. J'étais tellement désespérée, tu étais dans le coma mais heureusement Elena a été très présente pour moi, même si j'ai souvent faillit planter mes crocs dans son cou par inadvertance et par manque de sang.

- Je suis tellement désolée Bonnie, ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi…

- Je ne regrette pas, nous avons sauvé pleins de vie Caro, ça en valait la peine.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

- Damon et Elena m'ont beaucoup aidés, Stefan un peu moins, il était en pleine crise existentielle, je ne préfère pas en parler maintenant. Ma mère est revenue à Mystic Fall lorsqu'elle a apprit ma situation. Elle était tellement désolée que je paie les conséquences de ses actes. Elle n'a rien pu faire, je la haïssais. Je n'avais même plus le moyen de te contacter alors je me suis servi des dons de vampires qui permettent d'entrer dans l'esprit d'une personne, je l'ai fait pour toi. C'est pour ça que tu as rêvé de moi. raconta Bonnie la voie tremblante d'amertume.

- Et Klaus ?

- Klaus ayant sacrifié Katherine, il est bel et bien devenu un hybride, il n'avait donc aucune raison de s'en prendre à Elena. Mais il a découvert son existence lorsque Kol est venu me transformer. Je le soupçonne d'avoir hypnotisé Elena pour qu'elle fasse des dons de sang à un organisme de charité factice. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réellement de preuve.

- Donc Elijah n'est jamais venue en ville… qu'en est-il de Rose et Trévors, c'était eux qui avaient enlevé Elena.

- C'est le sang d'Elijah qui a transformé Katherine, je n'en sais pas plus, répondit Bonnie.

- C'est logique que je sois un vampire, fit Caroline.

- Oui, Katherine t'as bel et bien tué, elle a essayé de dénoncer Elena à Klaus dans le but de marchander sa liberté. Pour une raison inconnue, les originaux nourrissent une certaine rancœur envers elle. Damon et moi l'avons enfermé dans le tombeau. Elle y est restée plus d'un an, on allait vérifier sa présence à tour de rôle. Mais elle a disparu il y a quelques jours. »

Caroline fronça les sourcils, la disparition de Katherine un peu avant son réveil était de mauvais augure.

« Il y a autre chose…. Ton père Bill est au courant de ta situation », révéla Bonnie.

La jeune vampire se figea, c'était de mauvais augure, tout comme sa mère, son père est un chasseur de vampire.

« Il a essayé de te tuer pendant que tu étais dans le coma », continua Bonnie.

Caroline ne su quoi dire, depuis son enfance elle avait été toujours proche de son père, plus qu'elle ne l'était avec sa mère. Savoir qu'une personne qu'elle aimait profondément voulait sa mort l'a blessé à un très haut degré. Sa mère avait bien su faire la part des choses, pourquoi pas lui ?

« Tyler t'as sauvé », termina Bonnie.

La jeune fille sursauta brutalement comme ramenée à la réalité. L'atroce vérité c'est qu'elle avait complètement oublié Tyler. Le seul homme à qui elle pensait était Klaus, elle se souvenait de chaque minute passait avec lui en 1492, sa relation avec Tyler lui paraissait tellement lointaine ironiquement.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose au sujet de Tyler. Je suis désolée pour toutes les mauvaises nouvelles que je te rapporte. Mais tu dois savoir que ça fait un peu plus d'un an que tu es dans ce coma. Tyler…a perdu espoir et entre-temps il a disparu subitement de Mystic Fall, il est devenu un hybride.

- Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, il est revenu me voir il y a quelques semaines… il avait un problème…

- Quel genre de problème ? s'impatienta Caroline.

- Il a mis enceinte une loup garou », répondit Bonnie avec brusquerie.

Caroline garda le silence quelques instants.

« Mais les hybrides ne sont pas fertiles, non ?

- Tu n'es pas en colère ? demanda Bonnie les yeux ronds.

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

- Pour répondre à ta question, c'est parce qu'il est à moitié loup, je pense. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui. »

Contre toute attente, Caroline se sentait soulagée et libérée d'un énorme poids, elle se voyait mal expliquer à Tyler ses sentiments pour Klaus. Pourtant, la fertilité des hybrides lui revenaient l'inquiétaient, elle espérait sincèrement que Klaus n'était pas liée ainsi à une autre femme.

* * *

><p>Elena discutait avec Jenna tout en préparant à manger. La jeune fille ne voulait pas que sa tante fasse la cuisine, d'ailleurs maintenant que Jenna attendait un enfant tous ce que souhaitait Elena c'était lui épargner la plupart des tâches ménagères. Elle avait reçu un texto de Bonnie l'informant du réveil de Caroline. Tout était parfait, Elena avait hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle concernant la grossesse de Jenna à moins que Bonnie ne l'ait déjà fait. En principe elle serait partie sur le champ à la demeure des Forbes pour rendre visite à Caroline dont les circonstances de son coma restaient mystérieuses. Mais Jenna lui confiait ses craintes de devenir mère et Elena ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner, elle décida donc d'inviter ses deux amies à manger et dormir. Elles étaient vampires mais Elena leur faisait confiance.<p>

« J'ai hâte de revoir Caroline, son absence m'a fait bizarre. Ne voir plus que toi et Bonnie alors qu'habituellement vous étiez toujours fourrée ensemble toutes les trois. On sait ce qui s'est passé ? déclara Jenna

- Non, et je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre ça sur la tapis, ce soir on s'amuse, répondit Elena en battant en neige un œuf.

- Est-ce qu'elle sait pour Tyler ? s'inquiéta Jenna.

- Je pense que Bonnie l'aura mise au courant.

- Quel toupet il a, celui-là », marmonna Jenna.

Elena n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la sonnette retentit. Elle se précipita pour accueillir ses amies. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Caroline et la serra très fort contre elle.

« J'ai vraiment cru que tu ne te réveillerais pas, fit Elena.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis ici finalement, dit Caroline.

- Oui, il faut absolument fêter ça. Ta mère est au courant.

- Oui, elle m'a promis qu'on passerait le weekend ensemble.

- Caroline Forbes, tu nous as fait une peur bleue! » s'exclama Jenna en rejoignant les trois jeunes filles.

Caroline resta un moment à contempler Jenna qui semblait plus resplendissante que jamais. Ils avaient tous l'air tellement heureux.

« Et comme tu le vois, je suis devenue une grosse dinde, fit Jenna en désignant son ventre.

- Jenna ! s'exclama Elena.

- Ah pardon, c'est vrai que Damon dit que je ressemble plutôt à une baleine », lança Jenna avec un clin d'œil en direction d'Elena.

Gênée Elena détourna le regard tandis que Caroline se posait des tas de questions. Finalement, ils se mirent tous à table. Jenna était toujours aussi joyeuse et pleine de vie. A la fin du repas, Jenna quitta la cuisine et alla se coucher.

« Les filles, ce soir je propose qu'on ne parle que de sujets joyeux comme les garçons ou les films à l'eau de rose. Caroline, je sais que tu es revenues et que tu dois être déboussolée alors si tu veux on te laisse une soirée de répit, dit Elena.

- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, approuva Bonnie.

- Aucun problème pour moi, ajouta Caroline, et puisque tu parles de garçons Elena, j'ai remarqué que tu as détourné le regard lorsque Jenna…

- J'avais oublié à quel point tu es observatrice, pouffa Elena.

- Tu aimes Damon ? demanda sérieusement Caroline.

- Je ne suis plus avec Stefan depuis un bon moment Caroline, et je pense que j'ai des sentiments très forts pour Damon mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie d'envisager de relation avec lui. La grossesse de Jenna a été une prise de conscience pour moi.

- Tu ne veux pas être avec un vampire, conclu Caroline.

- Quand je vois Jenna, je peux ressentir ce… je ne sais pas, cet instinct maternel. Sur le plan sentimental, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une indécise, mais s'il y a bien une chose que je veux c'est un jour pouvoir porter un enfant et l'élever. Si Damon avait été humain, je n'aurais pas hésité. C'est avec lui que j'envisagerais de construire un avenir mais dans ma situation actuelle, je ne vois pas d'issue, je ne sais pas si je pourrais à nouveau aimer quelqu'un d'autre mais je refuse de baisser les bras. La vie de vampire ne me convient pas et je ne peux pas imposer à Damon de m'observer vieillir et mourir.»

Caroline souriait, elle trouvait Elena très mature, et ça venait de la présence de Jenna, peu importe ce qui se passerait, la jeune vampire ne regretterait jamais son choix d'avoir modifier l'avenir.

« La présence de Damon ne va pas te faciliter les choses, fit Bonnie.

- Je sais, mais il passe plus de temps avec Alaric et puis il a été très présent pour toi Bonnie lorsque tu es devenue un vampire.

- Et Matt ? Il va bien ? demanda Caroline

- Il est tombé amoureux d'April Young », répondit Bonnie

Caroline hocha la tête faisant croire qu'elle savait de qui parlait Bonnie. La vérité c'est qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait bien être April Young.

« Bon les filles, et si on se regardait un bon vieux film romantique.

- Le Titanic ?

- Pearl Harbor ? »

Elles suivirent Elena dans le salon. Alors qu'elles choisissaient le film, de nombreux éclats de rire s'échappaient du salon. Tout allait pour le mieux. Le lendemain, les filles se réveillèrent vers neuf heures et allèrent prendre le petit déjeuner

« Caroline, il faudrait que tu viennes au manoir Salvatore cet après-midi, on a beaucoup de choses à te raconter même si je suppose que Bonnie t'en a déjà dit pas mal.

- Oui, à propos de sa transformation… et Tyler…

- Je suis désolée Caro, si tu veux en parler…

- Non, on ne peut pas dire que j'étais une petite amie exemplaire, répondit Caroline en faisant référence à ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Klaus en 1492.

- Tu n'as rien fait de répréhensible Caroline, dit Elena sans comprendre, je t'interdis de … »

Elles furent interrompues par Bonnie qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

« Tu vas encore faire des dons de sang ?

- Oui, répondit Elena, d'ailleurs je suis en retard. »

Elena sortit en trombe de la cuisine sous le regard triste de Bonnie.

« Tout est trop beau pour être vrai, fit Caroline.

- Tu n'as pas idée, répondit Bonnie.

- Est-elle au courant de l'existence de Klaus ?

- Damon et moi ne lui avons rien dit, on ne sait pas trop quoi faire à ce sujet. Il n'y a rien de dangereux à ce qu'elle fasse des dons de sang et si jamais elle disparaissait, Klaus entrerait dans une rage folle de ne plus pouvoir créer des hybrides. Elle ne sait même pas que Tyler est un hybride. Mais...

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que j'ignore ?

- Je ne voulais pas te le dire mais tu dois savoir que quoiqu'il arrive, Elena aura toujours besoin d'être protégée. Ma mère m'a dit que par sa nature de double Petrova, elle n'était pas destinée à vivre longtemps. Qu'elle serait toujours en danger de mort car la magie qui a mis en place la loi des doubles est très vieille et puissante, elle a tracé ce que l'on peut appeler le destin des doubles Petrova. Et il n'y en a qu'un seul : la mort.

- Katherine a…

- Katherine est morte, elle est un vampire pourchassée depuis des siècles par Klaus. Ce n'est pas le destin qu'on veut pour Elena. Pour l'instant, à part Katherine personne n'a essayé de s'en prendre à elle. Mais ces dons de sang je suis certaine qu'il s'agit d'un coup de Klaus. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment pour Elena. On a changé tellement de chose et tellement de vies ont été sauvé que pour rééquilibrer, il y aura une perte ou deux. J'en suis la preuve.

- C'est vrai qu'à l'origine c'était Jenna qui était un vampire pour le sacrifice, songea Caroline.

Bonnie se souvenait de sa transformation et de ce que Kol lui avait dit :

_Cette nuit-là, Bonnie se dépêchait de rentrer chez elle. Elle se sentait en agitation, depuis quelques temps sa magie s'agitait, devenait plus puissante. Elle percuta une silhouette et tomba à terre, sur les fesses. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, un sourire narquois et des yeux noisette remplissent de malice. La jeune sorcière pouvait sentirent une aura très ombre se dégageait de l'inconnu, sans contact avec sa peau elle savait qu'il était un vampire très dangereux. _

_« Désolée de te déranger chérie, malheureusement tu me poses un grave problème. Cela dit au vu de ce que tu fais des pouvoirs conférer par __**notre**__ lignée, je n'ai aucun regret. »_

_Et avant que Bonnie ait pu faire le moindre geste elle sentit les crocs du vampire dans son cou et tout devint noir._

« Il y a toujours des conséquences à faire un voyage temporel », murmura Bonnie.

Caroline soupira et quitta la demeure Gilbert en compagnie de Bonnie, il y avait encore beaucoup à faire.

* * *

><p>Kol se rendit à l'hôpital, il était toujours furieux envers son frère de l'avoir dagué dans les années 20 parce qu'il avait réveillé Finn en 1492 et il comptait lui faire payer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il savait que le double Petrova venait faire des dons de sang à un organisme de charité, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Un sourire sinistre s'étala sur les lèvres de Kol. Klaus avait créé beaucoup d'hybrides, mais maintenant Kol allait réaliser sa plus grande peur : être le seul de son espèce. Il rentra dans l'hôpital et repéra le soi-disant organisme de charité dans le hall, il s'agissait d'hybrides déguisé en infirmiers. Ne voulant pas se faire repérer, Kol ressortit de l'hôpital et se dirigea vers le parking, là ou le double avait garé sa voiture. Il avait soigneusement mis ce plan en place, le plus important étant d'échapper aux soupçons de Klaus. Une fois qu'il se serait vengé, Kol n'aurait plus aucune rancune envers son frère. Il irait à nouveau chasser avec lui et visiter des bordels. Mais il lui fallait sa vengeance, c'était vital.<p>

Il patienta pendant plusieurs minutes, le scénario se répétant inlassablement dans sa tête. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas. Kol se plaça tranquillement devant la voiture du double. Cette dernière arrive dans son champ de vision et l'observa, un air curieux sur son visage.

« Je peux vous aidez ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

- En effet, mais j'ai bien peur que ce que je veux, ne jouera aucunement en ta faveur. » Répondit Kol d'une voie sinistre.

Les yeux noisette du vampire s'assombrirent. Percevant le changement son changement d'humeur, Elena recula et tenta de s'enfuir en courant. Malheureusement pour elle, Kol était plus rapide, il l'a rattrapa en quelques secondes et lui claqua le cou avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'hurler. Le corps de la jeune Petrova s'affaissa lourdement sur le sol sous le regard satisfait de Kol qui avait hâte que son frère apprenne la nouvelle. Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre, Kol se tourna vers l'entrée du parking, une femme identique à la jeune fille que Kol venait d'assassinée se tenait droite, le regard vide. Kol se dirigea vers elle et prit son visage entre ses mains la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Alors Katerina, as-tu fait ce que je t'ai ordonné ?

- Oui, j'ai été aperçu à l'entrée de l'hôpital et Stefan m'a reconnu.

- Le frère Salvatore est au courant de ta présence ?

- Oui.

- Parfait », conclu Kol avec un sourire satisfait en relâchant Katerina.

Katerina ferait le parfait bouc émissaire, personne ne devait le soupçonnait dans ce meurtre. Il était temps pour Kol de mettre en place la deuxième phase du plan.

« Tu ne te souviendras pas de notre rencontre, uniquement du meurtre de ton double, tu l'as tué car tu étais jalouse qu'elle ait pris ta place dans le cœur des frères Salvatore. »

Katherine répétait machinalement ce que Kol lui ordonna. Ce dernier disparu, laissant croire à Katherine un mensonge.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, la fin approche, il reste un chapitre et un épilogue, je ferais mon possible pour les mettre en ligne rapidement. Que pensez-vous de la transformation de Bonnie ? Et de la phrase de Kol ? Je préviens qu'il n'y a aucun lien romantique entre Kol et Bonnie dans cette fanfiction, c'est quelque chose d'un peu surprenant :)<br>**


	17. Epilogue

**Je sais, ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas posté. Comment vous dire à quel point je suis désolée? Que je suis désolée d'avoir lâché des lecteurs qui m'ont soutenu ? Malheureusement, l'inspiration me manquait. Et votre soutient n'y a rien changé malheureusement. En revanche il m'a permis d'avoir la volonté de boucler cette histoire correctement. Je ne répéterais jamais assez l'importance des reviews, sachez-le, ce site est un site de partage, de communication. Les auteurs publient certes pour eux, mais ils attendent aussi un retour négatif ou positif. Quelque chose pour l'encourager à continué mais aussi pour qu'il s'améliore.  
><strong>

**Je ne regarde plus TVD depuis l'épisode 9 ou 10 de la saison 4, je n'ai pas regardé TO. il a été très difficile de terminer cette histoire car en plus du manque d'inspiration, il y avait aussi une baisse de motivation dû à ce qui se passait dans la série. le Klaroline est un couple qui m'aura fait vibrer bien avant le 3.11, il est celui qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cette fanfic. Et puis à la suite, j'ai eu envie de donner de l'importance à d'autres personnages comme Bonnie et Kol (comme vous le verrez dans cet épilogue). Sans vos encouragements et au vu de la qualité du klaroline de la série, je n'aurais jamais pu terminer cette histoire. Je vous remercie sincèrement. Ecrire une fanfiction longue a été une sacrée épreuve, mais cela m'a permis aussi de faire grandir des personnages et de mettre en avant ma propre vision que j'avais d'eux.  
><strong>

**Merci à tous pour vos encouragements. Voici donc l'épilogue, cette fanfiction est terminée, en principe je prévoyais un chapitre en plus et après l'épilogue mais j'ai décidé de les fusionner. J'ai conscience que dans certains passages de ma fanfic, le Klaro n'était pas souvent présent comme c'est le cas dans le précédent chapitre. Je me suis aperçue grâce à cette fanfic que je ne suis pas capable d'écrire une histoire purement romantique, il faut qu'il y est autre chose à côté. Dans cet épilogue, certains seront déçu du klaroline, d'autre content, d'autre auraient aimé en avoir plus mais c'est ainsi que j'ai conçu ma fanfic.  
><strong>

**Par manque de temps, je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews et j'en suis désolée, d'ailleurs, je dois prévenir que ce chapitre n'est absolument pas corrigé mais je tenais à le publié rapidement, je crois que je vous ait fait attendre trop longtemps. Je m'excuse sincèrement pour les fautes que vous trouverez.  
><strong>

**Un grand merci à Anger-lola qui est une bêta formidable mais aussi une excellente auteure qui m'a souvent encouragé, corrigé... je vous recommande fortement d'aller découvrir ses fanfics sur son profil**

**Bonne lecture à tous, j'éditerais ce chapitre pour répondre à vos reviews.**

* * *

><p><em>Mystif fall News<em>

_Ce matin, le gardien du parking de l'hôpital de la ville a retrouvé le corps sans vie d'Elena Gilbert. Les premiers examens ont conclu comme cause de la mort de la jeune fille une fracture de la nuque. Pour l'instant, il est encore trop tôt pour déterminer s'il s'agit d'un meurtre ou d'un accident d'autant plus que les rares témoins présents n'ont rien vu d'anormal._

En lisant ces quelques lignes consacrées au décès de celle qui fut sa meilleure amie, Caroline bien qu'étant un vampire fut prise d'un haut-le-cœur. Tous ses souvenirs d'enfance défilaient sous ses yeux. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé mais selon Damon, Stefan avait aperçu Katherine non loin du parking.

« J'aurais dû tuer cette garce quand j'en avais l'occasion, marmonna Caroline les dents serrées.

Il n'y a plus rien à faire, je suis une sorcière, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire », sanglota Bonnie.

Bonnie était absolument effondrée, Caroline ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi pas même lorsque sa mère avait quitté le domicile familiale. Mais il est vrai que pour Bonnie, Elena était comme sa sœur, c'était chez elle que l'ancienne sorcière passait noël lorsque son père était absent, c'était Elena et Jenna qui se chargeaient d'organiser l'anniversaire de Bonnie. Mais la triste vérité était de constater que Bonnie n'assimiler toujours pas sa nature de vampire. L'impuissance envahissait chaque partie de son être tel un venin parcourant les veines de son corps.

Caroline était fatiguée de ces malheurs, de ses morts… son intention en remontant le temps était justement en partie pour Elena, l'autre raison étant Tyler. Mais maintenant elle ne savait plus que penser ni que faire. Remonter le temps à nouveau ? Mauvaise idée, Bonnie n'avait plus aucun pouvoir et malgré la détermination de Damon pour trouver une sorcière, Caroline doutait de ses chances de réussites. Elena était avant tout un double Petrova, un élément surnaturel, l'ingrédient d'un rituel mortel. Elle avait une date de péremption.

_Comme nous tous, _songea tristement Caroline.

Tout le monde mourrait, et bien qu'elle fût un jeune vampire, la perspective d'une vie éternelle l'effrayait. Comment admettre que sa vie n'aurait pas de fin à moins qu'un pieu dans son cœur y mette un terme ? L'admission de quelque chose d'infini était bien plus terrifiante en soi que la mort.

Caroline secoua la tête et chassa ses pensées, elle s'embrouillait tellement, son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime. Elle s'observa dans le miroir, détaillant minutieusement ce qu'elle portait. Elle avait l'impression d'être habillée comme la grande faucheuse, seule la blondeur de ses cheveux venant égayait son apparence. Elena n'aimait pas les tenues sombres et tristes. Mais il s'agissait de funérailles, et ce genre d'évènements étaient toujours tristes.

« Tout est prêt, Jenna et Alaric n'attendent plus que toi », fit Damon.

Caroline se tourna vers lui, autrefois elle le détestait, elle lui vouait un mépris sans borne pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir lorsqu'elle était humaine. Voir Elena attirait par lui avait été la pire chose à laquelle Caroline avait assisté. Pourtant, depuis son voyage dans le temps beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Tout n'était pas blanc mais tout n'était pas noir non plus. Alors qu'à une certaine époque Damon représentait l'image d'un vampire qu'elle ne voulait pas devenir : Ne jamais faire subir à une autre personne ce que l'on a subi soi-même avait été la dévie de Caroline lorsqu'elle était devenue un vampire. Jamais elle ne traiterait un humain comme Damon l'avait traité. Il était tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas être. Pourtant ce voyage dans le temps lui avait comprendre que certaines attitudes étaient inhérentes à la nature d'un vampire. Klaus et Kol étaient sans doute pires que Damon.

Maintenant Damon se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, le regard vide et inexpressif. Caroline ne le détestait plus même si elle ne deviendrait jamais amie avec lui. Mais sa présence lui apportait du réconfort. Et malgré tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu, le souvenir d'Elena perdurerait grâce à Damon, Elena avait bel et bien existé. Elle avait été aimé par Damon, ce dernier aurait tout sacrifié pour l'a revoir. C'était un peu cruel comme raisonnement, mais dans de tels moments c'était réconfortant de penser ainsi.

« J'arrive, Bonnie est arrivée ? »

Damon hocha distraitement la tête de haut en bas. Caroline avait remarqué qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec Bonnie probablement dans le but de contacter d'autres sorcières. Pourtant Caroline ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils surmonteraient ce deuil ensemble, car l'amitié de Bonnie envers Elena n'avait aucune limite tout comme l'amour que portait Damon à Elena.

C'était un beau temps pour des funérailles, le soleil était même écrasant. Jenna se tenait contre Alaric, le visage de cette dernière striait de larmes. Jeremy avait le regard tout aussi inexpressif que celui de Damon. Il ne prêtait que peu d'attention aux présentations de condoléances. Seule la présence de Stefan était manquante. Bonnie se tenait au côté de Damon, l'air perdue dans ses pensées, peut être à de lointains souvenirs. Les obsèques parurent interminables. Caroline ne prenait plus la peine d'écouter les discourt. Lorsqu'elle se leva pour déposer une rose, elle eut l'impression d'agir comme un robot.

D'un commun accord avec Bonnie, elles avaient décidés de ne pas parler du voyage temporel, personne n'en saurait rien à part peut être les Originaux. Caroline quitta le cimetière seule, en prenant le chemin menant chez elle, elle aperçu à l'orée d'un petit bois une silhouette bien trop familière.

* * *

><p>Après les funérailles et le départ de Caroline, Bonnie avait raccompagné Damon au manoir. Ce dernier lui avait proposé de se « bourrer la gueule à deux » mais la jeune femme avait poliment refusé. L'aura de Damon puait le désespoir et cela l'affectait au point de se sentir très mal en présence du vieux vampire. Ses pas l'amenèrent vers la maison des Gilbert et en particulier Jeremy qui se tenait sous le Porsche de la maison<p>

« Je l'a déteste, siffla-t-il la voie remplie de haine.

- Elle est partie de Mystic Fall, elle ne reviendra plus, assura Bonnie.

- Je l'a retrouverait, elle paiera, répondit Jeremy avec obstination.

- Où est Stefan ?

- Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche. »

Bonnie prit le visage de Jeremy entre ses mains.

« Je sais que tu hais Katherine autant que je l'a hais mais ne laisse pas ce désir de vengeance obscurcir ton esprit. Jenna et Alaric vont avoir besoin de toi bientôt. Je suis sûre que Damon se chargera de Katherine.

- Vraiment ?

- Je l'aiderais, déclara Bonnie la voie emplie de conviction.

- J'ai l'impression de toucher le fond du gouffre.

- Comme tous le monde mais n'oublie pas qu'il ne tient qu'à toi de le remonter. Ne devient pas un fantôme. »

Un ricanement amer échappa à Jeremy, c'était quelque peu ironique l'avertissement que lui lançait Bonnie.

« Jenna et Alaric ne sont pas là.

- Je repasserais plus tard. Pense à ce que je t'ai dit », fit Bonnie en partant.

Dépitée, l'ancienne sorcière décida de regagner sa maison, de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de s'emmitoufler dans ses couvertures. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle aperçu Kol. Ce dernier abordait un air cynique. Ses cheveux décoiffés allaient en parfait accord avec son style. D'un pas calculé il se rapprocha de Bonnie. Cette dernière lui vouait encore une immense colère pour ce qu'il lui avait fait.

« Mes condoléances pour la mort de ton amie », déclara Kol d'un ton faussement désolée.

Bonnie plissa les yeux attendant qu'il en dise plus. Ce dernier lui fit signe de le suivre et bizarrement la jeune femme lui emboîta le pas. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc public dans une aire de jeux.

« Comment gères-tu ce deuil ? demanda Kol

- Comme si tu t'y intéressais, répondit Bonnie d'une voie amère.

- Tu as raison, je n'en aie rien à foutre de la mort du sosie, confirma Kol en affichant un large sourire moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'énerva Bonnie en haussant le ton.

- Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on ait une explication. Tu sais, ta transformation, ta haine envers moi. Tout un programme en fait… fit le vampire d'un air songeur.

Bonnie se tortilla mal à l'aise. Était-ce la présence de Kol, le deuil, ou autre chose, elle n'en savait rien. Pourtant elle n'était pas sure d'aimer ce qui allait suivre. En fait, il s'agissait de Kol, elle était sûre de ne pas apprécier du tout.

« Vois-tu Bonnie, il y a une raison pour laquelle les sorcières me fascinent. Il y a toujours une raison à tout ce que je fais et sincèrement tu ne méritais pas ton statut de sorcière. Tu n'étais rien d'autre qu'un objet utilisable et jetable aux yeux de tes amis.

- Parce que toi, tu n'as que de bonnes intentions envers les sorcières ?

- Oui, je me considère comme bourré de bonnes intentions vis-à-vis des sorcières.

- Ben voyons, si c'était le cas, tu ne m'aurais jamais transformé. Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens, hurla Bonnie folle de rage.

- Ce que tu ressens ? Je le sais très bien Bonnie. Je sais ce que c'est de ne plus percevoir l'énergie vitale de la nature, de ne plus sentir ce pouvoir coulait dans les veines, de vivre une longue nuit éternelle tel un aveugle ayant perdu la vue.

- Qu'est-ce…

- Je le vis tous les jours moi aussi.

- …

- Ma mère comme tu le sais était une sorcière. Devine lequel de ses enfants a hérité de ses pouvoirs ? demanda Kol avec une pointe d'amertume dans sa voie.

- Tu étais un sorcier ? s'exclama Bonnie.

- Oui, j'en étais un, lorsque j'étais humain.

- Mais… Ta mère t'a transformé en sachant que…

- Non, elle ne le savait pas. Seule Ayanna était au courant. »

Ayanna, ce prénom lui évoquait quelque chose. Sa mère l'avait évoqué, c'était une de ses ancêtres qui avait conservé le corps d'Esther. Bien sûre la magie d'Esther n'était plus connectée à celle de ses ancêtres maintenant qu'elle était un vampire.

« Ayanna a été une sorte de… professeur de sorcellerie pour moi. Elle est celle qui m'a aidé à contrôler la magie. Je rêvais d'indépendance, je ne voulais pas rester avec ma famille, je ne les supportais que rarement. Je détestais Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah, je haïssais leur solidarité mais aussi leur hypocrisie. Tu n'as jamais assisté aux combats de Klaus et Elijha pour Tatia. J'étais toujours en colère. Ayanna m'a aidé à dépassé cela, c'est grâce à elle que je me suis rapproché de Finn et Henrick.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? s'agaça Bonnie

- Laisse-moi terminé. Ayanna était très connue dans notre village, ma mère était son apprentie. C'était une sorcière très puissante mais aussi connu pour sa stérilité. Sais-tu comment était vécue la stérilité par une femme à mon époque ? »

Bonnie hocha négativement la tête.

« C'était une honte, une femme stérile était inutile. Elle ne pouvait engendrer une descendance. Aucuns hommes ne voulaient d'Ayanna et puis à 40 ans passé ton ancêtre ne se faisait plus d'illusion. Personne ne voudrait d'elle. Alors à défaut d'avoi des enfants, elle s'est occupée de moi lorsqu'elle a découvert que j'étais un sorcier. Dans un premier temps elle a été comme une mère pour moi.

- Dans un premier temps ? » répéta Bonnie d'un air horrifié.

Devait-elle avoir peur de la suite de cette histoire. Le sourire qu'afficha Kol à ses paroles lui donna une réponse positive.

« Oui, dans un premier temps, confirma Kol, ensuite vers mes quinze ans, à mon tour j'ai connu les émois de l'adolescence et j'ai commencé à voir Ayanna d'une façon autre que maternelle. En réalité je l'ai séduite, elle a été celle qui a fait de moi un homme. »

Ses impressions se confirmèrent et cela donna la nausée à Bonnie. QSon ancêtre devait être desespérée pour tomber dans les bras de Kol.

« Esther était au courant ?

- Personne n'était au courant, même si Ayanna était loin d'être discrète parfois, ricana bêtement Kol

- Pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails, tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec mon ancêtre alors que tu n'étais qu'un stupide adolescent boutonneux, grand bien te fasse. Ou veux-tu en venir ?

- L'adolescence est un concept qui n'existait pas à mon époque. J'étais avant tout un viking. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quelque temps avant ma transformation, Ayanna est tombée enceinte. Un petit miracle de la vie… ou de Kol Mikaelson, fit le vampire avec fierté.

- Ayanna attendait un enfant de… toi ? demanda Bonnie d'un air dégoûté.

- Oui, malheureusement, Ayanna s'est arrangée pour que je ne l'approche plus après ma transformation. Néanmoins, je n'ai cessé de surveiller ma lignée. J'ai toujours fait en sorte d'éviter que ma famille se serve d'eux. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il était si facile à Esther de se connecter à la magie de tes ancêtres ? ce n'est pas son statut d'apprentie d'Ayanna qui lui permettrait un tel tour. C'est tout simplement une question de lien du sang. »

C'était une sacrée révélation, Bonnie n'en revenait pas, Kol était un de ses ancêtres. Ce qui faisait qu'elle était liée à la famille des originaux.

« En te transformant en vampire, je t'ai protégé de toi-même. Il n'y avait pas d'autres choix possible et comme la lignée Bennett est loin d'être éteinte, la perte de tes pouvoirs ne causera aucuns préjudices.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Bonnie avec colère.

- Crois le ou non mais j'ai à cœur les intérêts de cette famille, probablement plus que ceux de mes idiots de frères en particulier Elijah et Klaus.

Et Rebekah ?

- Rebekah… est douce et naïve. Elle est et restera sous le joug de Klaus. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour elle.

Alors c'est tout ?

- Oui, je te devais bien ses explications. Je sais que ça sera dur, mais tu t'es trouvé le parfait larbin pour te soutenir, répondit Kol d'un air arrogant.

- Larbin ?

- Salvatore. J'ai remarqué la façon dont il réclamait ta présence comme un chiot perdu. D'ici une vingtaine d'année tu auras probablement partagé sa couche. »

Bonnie sentit la colère monter face aux insinuations de Kol. Ce dernier affichait encore un grand sourire moqueur. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus, Kol disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Grommelant contre la super vitesse des vampires, Bonnie resta seule sur le banc contemplant d'un air absent l'aire de jeux. Elle se souvint qu'Elena aurait aimé avoir des enfants…

* * *

><p>Caroline observa Klaus, elle était quelque peu blessée que ce dernier ne revienne qu'en raison de la mort d'Elena. Intérieurement, elle bouillonnait de rage.<p>

« Elena était mon amie, tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de respect pour elle…

- Elle n'était qu'un moyen pour une fin et rien d'autre, si tu crois que ton amitié avec cette humaine me touche, tu ne t'adresses pas à la bonne personne.

- Je pensais que tu avais un peu plus d'humanité que ça…

- L'humanité n'a rien à voir, mon amour. C'est juste que je me fiche pas mal de la vie de cette humaine, elle m'était précieuse uniquement pour son sang. Je ne vais pas faire semblant de m'intéresser à elle juste pour tes beaux yeux.

- Alors, c'est seulement pour ça que tu es revenu ? Venger la mort de ton précieux sosie ?

- Je suis aussi agréablement surpris de te revoir dans cette misérable ville.

- Parce que tu n'étais même pas au courant de ma présence ?

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu n'es pas le nombril du monde », répondit froidement Klaus.

Un silence inquiétant s'installa entre eux. Caroline ne savait quoi dire, elle se sentait blessée qu'il ne lui accorde que si peu d'attention. Surtout après tous ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. D'un autre côté, cela prouvait une chose, celle qu'elle craignait le plus : ces sentiments pour Klaus étaient bien réels et elle ne pouvait s'en débarrasser. Que Tyler ait mis enceinte une louve ne l'intéressait plus. Tous ce qui compté, était cet homme se tenant face à elle, un sourire narquois sur ces lèvres. Malgré sa tristesse, Caroline ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir lui sauter dessus.

« Tu as raison, je ne suis pas le nombril du monde. Mais contrairement à ce que toi tu penses, les gens n'existent pas que pour servir tes misérables petits intérêts.

- Et j'en suis désolée, le monde serait plus simple ainsi.

- Où est Katherine ?

Loin de Mystic Fall je suppose. C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

- Non… je… »

C'était le moment. Le moment d'avoué enfin ce qu'elle ressentait, de l'admettre à voie haute. Il y avait une forte probabilité qu'elle se prenne un refus en pleine face. Mais la vie était ainsi faite. Caroline ne pouvait supporter de garder le silence, c'était l'occasion ou jamais. Comme si Klaus pressentait ce qui allait se passer, il abordait à présent une expression sérieuse. La jeune vampire croisa son regard bleu électrique et ne su dire si le regard de ce dernier exprimait de la joie, de la tristesse ou de la peur. Peut-être un peu de tout.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'exemplaire, commença Caroline, j'essaie de l'être. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça c'est idiot mais je voulais le dire. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce que j'ai vécu avec toi, je ne l'oublierais pas… enfin je ne dis pas que rien d'autre ne se passera mais… »

Caroline étouffa un rire nerveux sous le sourire indulgent de Klaus. Finalement c'était plus difficile que prévu et elle disait n'importe quoi alors qu'il suffisait de dire qu'une phrase. Pourquoi étais-ce si dure ? Elle pouvait entendre le chant des oiseaux et même le bruit d'insectes grouillant dans le sol de la forêt. Cette soudaine prise de conscience de ses sens de vampire l'a bouleversait. Habituellement, elle n'y prêtait pas attention.

Elle s'apprêta à dire autre chose lorsque Klaus l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Un baiser que Caroline lui s'empressa de lui rendre tendit qu'elle sentit Klaus glissait ses mains sous sa robe. Le contact de la peau rugueuse des mains de Klaus avec son corps fut électrique, Caroline se tortillait contre lui en demandant plus. Elle oublia tout, elle oublia la réalité précédente, elle oublia le décès d'Elena. Elle sentit les crocs de Klaus perçait la peau de son cou mais ne s'en souciait pas. C'était tous ce qu'elle voulait. Elle vit son amant relever le visage, les lèvres nimbaient de son sang.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi », déclara-t-il avant de reprendre son étreinte passionnée.

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais que la fin en décevra certains, mais vous remarquerez le côté glauque du klaroline qui se fait peu après les funérailles d'Elena. J'aurais voulu faire plus choquant mais j'ai changé d'avis. C'est un peu cette vision que j'ai d'eux, pour le "je t'aime", ça aurait été OCC, ils ont tous les deux beaucoup de mal à communiqué leur sentiment surtout Klaus. Quant à Caroline, la présence de Klaus l'a rend nerveuse tout comme ses réactions imprévisibles. <strong>

**Pour ceux qui s'intéressent au sort de Stefan, il a quitté la ville le coeur brisé. Il a éteint ses émotions, mais dans mon esprit il très probable qu'il tombe à nouveau sous le charme de Katherine malgré ce qu'il pense qu'elle a fait. En parlant d'elle, Kol l'a hypnotisé afin qu'elle croit qu'elle a réellement tué Elena. Il veut écarter les soupçons que Klaus pourrait avoir à son encontre et à l'avenir, Kol et Finn seront probablement très opposés au reste de la fratrie. Tuer Elena était dans un but de vengeance mais aussi pour affaiblir Klaus. Malgré tout Kol continuera à veiller sur Bonnie de loin, il l'a considère vraiment comme sa famille malgré qu'elle le déteste. Je m'excuse de l'absence d'Elijah et Rebekah, je ne voyais pas leur utilité. je viens juste de m'apercevoir que Matt n'ait absolument pas présent dans cette fanfic. Ce n'est pas volontaire je l'ai malheureusement oublié mais je l'imagine marié à April et renouant avec sa mère. **

**Merci encore une fois pour tous vos encouragements. il est peu probable que je réécrive une fanfic sur TVD, pas plus qu'une fanfic longue car je suis très chargée en ce moment. Mais si vous voulez bavarder n'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP. **

**Bonne fin de journée :)**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Justine****  
><strong>Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour m'avoir encourager tout au long de cette histoire, peut être que je ferais des OS pour l'instant je n'ai pas encore de projets, en tout cas, merci encore et oui si Elena était morte dans la série il y aurai moins de morts, c'est certain.

**Guest**

Décidément Elea n'est pas populaire merci pour ta review :)

**Guest 1**

J'ai un tumblr, je mettrais le lien sur mon profil. Merci beaucoup :)


End file.
